Black Moon Blood
by Master Hexer
Summary: What would have happened if Hiccup shot down a Black Moon dragon instead of Toothless that fateful day? On an exceptionally bad raid, a new dragon emerges and attacks both humans & dragons. Hiccup is the one who shot it down, but no one believes him. When he investigates he sees that he shot down something more like a demon who offers a better life. Blood, lust & self-harm. Hybrid
1. Chapter 1

**Hello HTTYD fans! it is I, Kyle Hexer, creator of the Black Moon dragon. For those of you who don't know me, I have written fics called 'The Black Moon Dragon', and am currently working on the continuation, 'The Ghost and Shadow Moons', (if you haven't read those, I recommend you should, just to clear up some stuff ok :) ). I was wondering to myself, what would have happened if Shadow, from my other fanfictions, came to Berk during the time of HTTYD 1 instead of half way through the Riders of Berk series. So I got board, and I'm procrastinating writing my school Economics paper, so I decided to start writing an extra in the Saga. (it doesnt contribute to the Black Moon storyline. it is just an extra) this fic is called 'Black Moon Blood'. Basically, this is what I recon what would have happened if Shadow showed up before the Red Death was killed. I've also decided I want to try working on writing in other genres, so in this one, there shall be lots of blood and gore. its kind of in the title. so expect this fic to be darker than what I have previously written. there will be hints of abuse, self harm, and that sort of stuff ok. You have been warned. I will try to put a trigger warning before every chapter where something like this may be found.**

 **So yeh, please enjoy, and leave a review on what you think of it. my other fic will have no# one priority over this, so it will be updated by you sending reviews to keep me going. So dont expect this to be updated every week.**

 **Thanks for reading this little Authors Message, and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review :)**

 **\- Kyle Hexer -**

* * *

The midnight air was cold, freezing on the dragon's black scales. The rough sea roared below it, with waves crashing over and over, sea spray splashing over the creature's wings. A new crescent moon shone down from overhead, illuminating the figure and outlining its huge form against the darkened sea.

Lights could be seen far off into the distance, a village no doubt. And where there was a village, there had to be land, with a forest close by. This suited the beast well. It could hide and hunt as it pleased before moving on.

Heading towards the blinking lights, flapping creatures could be seen. The black beasts eyes could see them well in the gloom even from this distance. Dragons. Not that they would pose any problem to the beast.

The closer the black best flew towards the island, the more it could hear something. A vibration, an echo. A call. Irritated, it shook its large horned head. But the call wouldn't cease. In fact, it continued to grow in intensity. The beast kept shaking its head more violently as it approached the island, determined to shake out the intruding echo.

 _Hunt for me…_

The large beast shook its head and growled to rid the sound, but the words kept reforming inside its mind. Those other dragons were much closer now. And so was the village.

 _Kill for me…_

As one, the flock descended towards the village, and as soon as they were in range, they lit it ablaze. Fires spread fast, and the village inhabitants emerged from their homes with screamed battlecries. Chaos ensued.

The scaled beasts descended on the village, tearing homes apart and stealing food. The burly humans defended their homes valiantly.

 _KILL THEM!_

The great black beast gripped its head in pain. That voice, it was invading its mind. Like a flaming sword being pushed inside its skull, burning away its defences. The beast screamed and fought against the intrusion with everything it had.

Conscious thought faded away, and only its' most natural instincts remained. Kill to survive, hunt to eat, defend with tooth, claw and fire.

That monstrous thought invading the beasts mind was formidable, and it kept forcing itself into the black beasts mind without relenting.

 _Kill for me… Kill. Hunt… kill them all._

With a lurch, the giant, black beast descended towards the village. Who did it want to kill? Who was the voice making it kill? It didn't matter. It was out for blood. Whatever blood that got in its way.

From the mouth of the great beast, streams of crimson flame incinerated everything in front of it. Houses burned, metal melted, and humans perished. The screams of 'Night Fury' echoed throughout the night. But no, it thought. That's not what I am.

' _I am a Black Moon dragon. And I will bring death._ '

* * *

"Night Fury! Get down!" someone screamed. Hiccup ducked under the closest thing, and watched from underneath a large table, as blood red fire burned a nearby house to ash.

That was no Night Fury.

"Somebody get some water!" yelled a nearby Viking. Teens ruched towards the devastation with large pails of water, not that it would do much good. The house was already a pile of ashes.

This had to be by far one of the worst ever raids. Dragons were flying around everywhere, fighting, stealing, and killing. But that one fire blast, that had to make it the worst. None of the regular dragons could shoot fire like that, meaning there was a new species to deal with. And that made this raid exceptionally bad.

It wasn't a Night Fury, but from the small meagre glimpses people kept seeing of it, it was a black dragon hiding perfectly camouflaged against the night sky. A Night Fury didn't shoot fire like that.

Hiccup crawled out from under the table, dodging people and dragons raining fire down upon them. He rushed towards the forge while his heart beat so fast inside his chest, he was sure that his asthma would kill him before any dragon did.

More houses went up in flames because of the new black beast, and a few dragons too. Hiccup watched from the window of the forge as this massive beast cannoned right into a Deadly Nadder, and tore its throat out with its claws. The dragon fell dead on the cobblestone road.

Hiccup didn't even get a good look at the demonic beast, but he was absolutely sure, it was pure black.

Before it came back again, he retreated back into the safety of the forge. The stone foundations and walls of the building should repel and last longer against dragon fire. He hoped.

* * *

In other parts of the village, dragons dropped out of the sky. Not by the weapons and hands of the Vikings, but by the claws and teeth of the new dragon. At least three Deadly Nadders, six Gronkles and a pair of Hideous Zipplebacks had fallen prey to it. Their savagely dismembered bodies littered the ground with blood spilling everywhere. But Vikings weren't spared from it either. At least seventeen had been killed so far, from that one dragon alone.

It had to be stopped. For the sake of both sides.

A monstrous Nightmare rounded on it as it flew down towards the village again. It met the beast head on in a flurry of claws, teeth and fire, and the Vikings below watched on. The great black beast crashed into it, clamped its teeth around the Nightmares' neck, sunk its claws into the membrane of its wings, and tore it apart.

The wings were shredded instantly, and became utterly useless, and the head was bitten off at the neck. Blood splattered everywhere. The Nightmare fell to the ground, its head, detached from the body, landed some distance away, at the feet of Stoick the Vast.

He watched as the raiding dragons roared in anger and fury, and left all the livestock in favour of attacking the great black beast. They had all but given up the raid to kill that one dragon, and the Village was no longer being attacked. Seeing his chance, Stoick yelled to his men.

"Kill the black demon! Bring it down. Cut off its head!" he screamed. His men rushed forward, using the dragons as a distraction, while they threw spears, bolas, axes, and everything they had at the bulking black form.

The black beast turned and fled as their numbers threatened to overwhelm it. The other dragons flew in pursuit, but they quickly lost it in the dark sky. Its black scales, and silver speckled wings camouflaged it so well that they couldn't even see it moving.

The Vikings just hoped it was gone for good.

* * *

Angered, the great black beast flew in a wide arch around the island. It would not retreat. Not yet. Not until it had dealt at least one last blow to the Vikings. And it knew, that all the warriors were on one side of the village. The other side was completely defenceless. And that was exactly where it was going to attack from.

It could blast apart at least half of the village and kill half its warriors, before they even realised where it came from. Then it would disappear.

So now, it smirked to itself, and prepared to bank around to attack the village from the rear. It flew, turned, readied a fire blast, and then… _Smash. Slap. Whizz. Crack!_

Pain erupted from the creatures side and wing. It screamed in agony as it felt something pierce its scales and imbed itself into the side of its chest and tear through its wing. Ribs broke, its wing tore and it was falling. Falling. Before the creature lost consciousness, it saw, coming out of its chest and wing, only just missing its heart and lung, a giant ballista bolt.

With an almighty scream, the beast crashed onto land, and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I have to warn you now, there are references to abuse, bullying, suicide and self harm in this chapter. I'm sorry if that upset anyone, I truly am. this is mostly for me to practice different writing styles and content.**

Hiccup stood in absolute shock on the edge of Berk facing one of the catapults. His modified bola launcher slash ballista stood in front of him, uncocked and not loaded. The missile that sat in the projectile launcher had already been fired, and hit its target.

He was the only one on this side of the village, the only one who saw it coming. The great black beast that attacked the village. He hit it. His ballista actually worked, and it hit the beast. He heard its roar, its scream.

But would anyone believe him? Maybe they would this time. But would they?

The raid wasn't over yet. There were still dragons milling about, stealing livestock and burning houses. But the threat of the black demon was no longer a concern. Vikings went back to attacking and killing dragons, and the dragons went back to raiding. Now that their common enemy was gone, they went back to fighting.

A Monstrous Nightmare spotted Hiccup, stupidly standing there like a ready meal, and lunged forward in attack. Hiccup screamed and his legs forced him to run, leaving his ballista to be smashed by the rampaging beast.

Hiccup ran until he tripped over, luck never seemed to be on his side. The dragons monstrous jaws appeared over him wide and gaping, ready and poised to take a bite and swallow him whole.

Hiccup froze in fear, unable to move out of the way. His life flashed before his eyes in front of the hungry mouth of the red dragon. He didn't move, not knowing if he could or was just accepting his fate. But before it could eat him, a huge burly figure jumped forward and cannoned into it. The dragon snarled at Stoick the Vast who dared to interrupt its meal, and spat out fire towards the huge man.

But to its dismay, just embers spewed out of its powerful jaws. With no fire available it was much more vulnerable.

"You're all out."

Stoick ran forward, taking on the dragon with his bare hands, punching it, kicking it, until it flew up in the air and retreated. Now Stoick turned his angry gaze on the small, thin and pathetic form shaking on the ground.

Hiccup looked up at his father in fear, constantly shaking from the cold and anticipation for what was to come. Too late did he realise that he was supposed to be at home, locked up inside the house where he couldn't get into trouble.

Of course he escaped again right in the middle of a raid, because if he was going to die during a raid, he didn't want to be locked up inside a burning house and suffocating from smoke. He would rather die by the claws and fangs of a dragon, so at least he could be something useful to something… even if he was only a light snack to a dragon.

Was he suicidal, maybe, maybe not? Would he hold a blade to his own wrists and cut so deep that he would bleed out on the floor? No. But would he jump out of the way to save himself if a dragons' mouth came towards him, ready to devour his small form? No.

Maybe it would be better that way, dying by dragon fire instead of suicide. At least his father couldn't exactly say he was so week that the only thing he could kill was himself.

He had hoped that this time, maybe he could do some good and find a reason to keep living, but judging by the look on his fathers' face, and the threat in his eyes, he was sure that what he did wouldn't be worth anything good to anyone.

Stoick reached down and grabbed Hiccup painfully by the back of the neck and pulled him to his feet. Unable to move, Hiccup couldn't dodge the slap to the face his father gave him. It hit with a painful smack, the ring on his fathers' finger cutting into his cheek.

"I told you to stay in that goddamn house! You just couldn't help yourself could you? You just had to take your chances and run outside in the middle of a goddamn raid while a goddamn demon decimated the village to try and kill yourself, didn't you?" he screamed.

Villagers started to arrive in the town square where they were, watching as Stoick punished his runt of a child for not doing what he was told to do. They shook their heads in disappointment.

"At least I managed to do some good this time." Hiccup pleaded. "I shot down that huge black dragon that attacked the village."

Many Vikings burst out laughing. Stoick became even more furious and grabbed a fistful of Hiccup's hair, yanking on it until he screamed in pain. "You disobey my orders, and you have the audacity to claim you downed a beast like that? After it killed seventeen of some of our best warriors?! Do you have any regard and logic at all?!" he screamed.

He threw Hiccup to the ground violently. Hiccup's face hit the ground hard and he grit his teeth in pain. Stoick picked him up again by the front of his shirt and glared at him with pure hate in his eyes.

"Do you have any respect for anyone other than yourself? No, you don't. You can forget about eating for the next few days, or sleeping under my roof. I've had it with you Hiccup. You're a disgrace. Get out of my sight!" he screamed.

He then roughly shoved Hiccup away and left him stranded and alone on the middle or the town square. With the show over, everyone left. All except for the resident teens of Berk, who stayed behind only for the soul purpose to torture him more.

"Wow, you are even more useless than I thought." Jeered Snotlout. "Can't do anything good for anyone. Can't even get a dragon to eat you and put the village out of its misery. Ha, how pathetic."

Hiccup didn't wait around to hear more. With tears threatening to spill down his face, he ran out of the village towards the edge of the forest. But he pushed himself on and went deep into the trees to his own little secret spot. He knew that the teens would follow him into the woods, but right now he didn't care, he just needed relief.

Sooner or later they would find him, they always did, but he wanted to be by himself for a while before they bruised him up and made him feel bad for even clinging onto life.

Deep in the forest of Raven's Point, Hiccup found a log and sat down. Tears spilled from his eyes and he sobbed into the material of his sleeve. Then he took out his knife and rolled up his sleeve, before holding the sharp blade to his skin.

His wrists were covered in little crisscrossed scars, some of which were very new, and added a few more. For a while, he sat there, watching the red droplets roll down his arm and onto the grass at his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, for those who know me and my stories this may interest you greatly, I have decided to play around with the idea of 'magic theft'. While I was writing 'The Black Moon Dragon', I kept getting questions and queries about the OC character Shadow to do with magic sharing with Hiccup, which at the time wasnt the focus of the story. Her life-force was meant to keep her alive, and able to transform and do stuff, but loosing it would cause her to die. this fic is more to do with what would have happened if Hiccup somehow accidentally stole some of her life-force.**

 **this idea of magic theft kinda leans towards the whole vampire thing, where you drink the blood of a vampire and slowly become one. Hopefully this answers your questions on how it works and what would happen. But also, any input would be great. for example, to those who have read my stories and know about Black Moons, what kind of behavior and traits would Hiccup inherit in this situation over time?**

 **Please leave a review. :)**

Somewhere behind him, probably too far for anyone to see what was making the noise, he could hear the group of teens looking for him. Not wanting to be spotted yet, he stood up and started walking, leaving his cut up arm to continue bleeding.

He was twenty minutes onto walking from his previous spot before something caught his eye. A gigantic tree stood with the top half bent and snapped off, as if something very large crashed into it. His heart sped up. Could it be that beast he shot? Maybe.

Cautiously, he started following the trail of destruction down the hill, through torn up roots, huge gashes in the earth and broken trees. Then finally, he caught sight of it. He froze and his breath caught in his throat. Looking back again he could see it was not the whole thing, the creatures wing was propped up and hiding most of its form.

He took out his knife and climbed down the small embankment to get a much closer look. He knew it was big, but this thing looked smaller than what attacked the village. Where that monster had a massive wingspan, roughly fifty feet he could guess from what he saw, this thing's wingspan looked like it was less than half that.

But it had to be the same monster, it had the same black scales, and huge powerful wings with silver speckles on the undersides. Not wanting to get in front of it just yet, Hiccup walked around it to where its tail lay limp. Two powerful back legs and a long tail adorned with a sinister looking blade, covered in armoured scales.

Now he started walking over to where its head was. It was scarcely moving, if at all, which barely surprised him. He could see the ballista bolt sticking out of its body. Curious, he reached out and nudged the wooden shaft of the projectile. Immediately he sprung back in shock. The _thing_ moved and let out a pained shriek. Howling in pain, it rolled over onto its side and clutched at the bolt with its claws. Blood started flowing from the entrance and exit wounds. Thick, black blood.

Panting and gasping in pain, the creature grabbed onto the bolt, right where it pierced the side of its chest, and painfully wrenched it out. It screamed in pain and fell back so its chest was facing up. The base of its right wing was torn, right next to its body, and the bolt had penetrated right through the ribs, just missing the heart and lungs probably. It struggled to breathe as it clutched at the wound.

Hiccup couldn't more. He had no idea what on earth this thing was, but it was terrifying. It had the body of a dragon, but to his horror, it had the arms, head and torso of a human. From its naval down was all dragon, plus the wings, with a tail and draconic back legs, but its chest was distinctly human, albeit the darkened skin and clawed hands, and a crown of horns adorning its head.

The creature, no, the demon's head rolled to the side and its eyes flicked open. Those silver eyes locked onto his emerald green ones, and in an instant, it had rolled over and stood in an attack position on all fours, one hand desperately clutching the wound in its side as it blead a silver looking blood.

It lunged at him, and used its much larger size to pin him to the ground, its blood slowly dripping through its fingers, its claws, onto his torso. Hiccup didn't dare move a muscle, in fact, he wasn't sure if he could. Those pure silver eyes bore into his like a blade to the chest. Its heavy breathing was the only sound he could hear, the husky growl of the beast standing above him. He just hoped this demon would kill him fast. He would hate to find out what those teeth and claws could do to him if it decided to let him suffer.

While one hand clutched its own chest in an attempt to stop the blood flow, its other clawed hand dug painfully into his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. The demon's other hand clamped down on his mouth, silencing him as it looked up and searched the trees. Very faintly, through the pounding of blood in his ears, he could hear something moving nearby. It must have been the teens looking for him, he realised. If they saw the monster, or it saw them, here would be blood spilled.

But that didn't matter now, since he couldn't breathe, and the monsters blood was dripping inside his mouth. Against his will he swallowed the hot, thick, black blood which tasted like liquid fire and molten steel. He struggled, but it just held him down harder.

Black and silver blood trickled into his mouth, and he struggled to breathe, his chest constricting and his limbs fighting against the black beast. Its eyes returned to his, and it moved its hand, but just so he could breathe through his nose. Curiously, it sniffed him.

It growled as its nose sniffed over his face and chest. Hiccup was too scared to move an inch, least the beast kill him now. Was he a coward? Yes. Did he really want to die at the hands of this demon? Not really, no.

Apparently satisfied, it released its grip on him, but didn't back away. Instead, it opened and extended its jaws, before wrapping its jaws around his throat, and looking him in the eye. Hiccup didn't dare to even breathe until it let him go. Then before he could react, it turned and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, for those of you who dont know, I have another couple of fanfics other than this one, have a look if you are interested. Also, leave a review :)

Shaking like a leaf, Hiccup staggered towards the forge back in the village. It was the only place he felt safe to go at this point, since his father kicked him out and the black demonic beast was hiding inside the forest. He was breathing hard and stumbling around in the dark while making his way to where he knew Gobber would be.

The one armed, one legged blacksmith treated him more like a human being than anyone else did, and was the only one who would grant him sanctuary when his father kicked him out.

Still breathing heavy from fear, he unlatched the door and went inside. Gobber wasn't there, but when he looked in the back room, he found a large pile of blankets, a fur pelt to sleep on, and a plate of food for him. He finally calmed and smiled for the first time in days. Gobber was always there for him.

Before Hiccup made himself comfortable, he changed out of his dirty and bloody clothes. The black blood of the monster soaked through his fur vest and shirt, and clung to his body like honey, but its tar-like texture and colour unsettled him.

Curious, Hiccup scraped some off with his finger and held it up so he could get a better look at it. The blood was thick and sticky, and felt hot on the end of his finger, but at the same time, it felt cold and slick, and shone with a silver sheen.

That dragon, whatever it was, forced him to swallow some of its blood, intentional or not, he did not know, but Hiccup had no idea what that would do to him. It hadn't killed him yet, so that was good. Curiously, he tasted the blood on his finger. He imagined that this was what liquid fire and molten steel tasted like, but it also tasted like liquid sugar, sweet on his tongue like a strong energy hit.

What would that stuff end up doing to him? He did not know.

His curiosity stated, he cleaned himself up and got changed into some clean clothes kept hidden in a draw for such occasions as this. Then he went over to the plate of food and devoured it ravenously.

But instead of going to bed in the back room of the forge, Hiccup simply stared out of the window, gazing at the moon. How beautiful it looked, even in its crescent form. Even in the cold, dark night, it warmed him, fuelled him. Kept him wanting to live on.

.

The next morning, Gobber came into the back room of the forge and roughly woke Hiccup up. "Wakey wakey Hiccup!" he cried cheerfully. Hiccup growled from underneath his blankets, wanting to stay in the comfortable darkness.

"Hiccup, you are going to be late for Dragon Training if you continue sleeping, come on, and get up. Up and at 'em."

Groaning, Hiccup pulled back the blanket from his face. "What do you mean, Dragon Training?" he croaked.

"I spoke to your father last night to try and calm him down, and we reached an agreement. He wants you to join the class so you can help out on the raids and not accidently causing a wreck. I'm sorry to say it that way Hiccup, but what he actually said is probably not what you want to hear. But on the bright side, dragons!"

"How is that a bright side? He probably wants me to join so I can just go and get myself killed so he won't have to deal with me." He groaned. Hiccup flopped back onto his makeshift bed and covered his eyes with the blanket, welcoming the darkness.

"Come on Hiccup, get out of that bed, I could use your help down there anyway. I'll tell you what, if you can do really good in Dragon Training, I'll give you a big raise so you can buy your own house and move away from him. Sound good?"

Hiccup decided to just humour the man and got up. After breakfast and an explanation of where Stoick went, the two Blacksmiths went down to the Dragon Arena. Hiccup really didn't want to be there, in fact, he would rather track down that demon creature and have it kill him. At least then he wouldn't be glared at by a gang of angry teens. The silver eyes of that demon were far more appealing at the moment.

After introductions of the course and weapons were checked and handed out, they all stood by the big iron door that caged the only Groncke in the arena. Fishlegs was mumbling its stats under his breath, and everyone glared at him. But for the most part, everyone glared at Hiccup, who was given the task of simply opening the giant door when Gobber told him.

Finally, it was time. Hiccup sighed as he looked at the huge leaver. How was he expected to pull it again? Even his entire bodyweight couldn't pull it down.

"Come on Useless, open the door and let the dragon out. I want to see you get killed already." Yelled Snotlout. Hiccup's blood boiled and he bristled with anger. He glared at the obnoxious teen, grabbed onto the leaver with one hand, and pulled it down in one swift movement like it was nothing. The doors sprang open and the Gronkle burst out.

Chaos ensued everywhere. The Gronkle, after being locked up for so long, had become extremely violent and crashed towards anything and everyone, even Hiccup sometimes. Seeing the wide mouthed beast charging at him, Hiccup lunged and rolled out the way, towards a shield lying on the ground.

With his shield in front of him, Hiccup was able to defend himself pretty well from this improvised lesson that Gobber had tricked him into. Finally, with one shot remaining, the rocky beast charged towards him again, determined to maim something that was responsible for locking it up. As Hiccup ran across the stone ground, he tripped and crashed to the ground, cutting his face and hands on the rough floor of the arena.

The dragon barrelled towards him, pinning him to the wall with its huge jaws. It took one sniff of him, and its eyes went wide. To his horror, it opened its jaws, in fear? Horror? With murderous intent? He didn't know. But he definitely saw the fear in its beady eyes. It prepared to fire at him, but Gobber pulled it away before he was barbecued. Hiccup watched as the dragon willingly backed as far away from him as possible and back into its cell.

What on earth was that?


	5. Chapter 5

Taking a risk, Hiccup ventured back out into the forest to look for that demonic creature. All he knew from the arena was that as soon as the Gronkle sniffed him, it recoiled as if his scent repulsed and frightened it. And the only thing which might have given him a horrible scent was that monster or its blood. He had to find it and find out what it really was.

So there he was, blundering around in the forest, constantly getting cuts and bruises all over himself as he walked through trees and bushes. Finally, he found the same spot in which he found the beast. Black blood stained the ground, and that huge ballista bolt lay abandoned in the grass, the shaft painted black from blood, but the barb an interesting colour of silver.

Hiccup turned away and continued on the path which the creature went. Soon he came to a beautiful looking cove, with gigantic trees growing over the rim, and a large lake covering most of the ground. It was filled with soft grass and moss, with boulders providing plenty of cover. The great black beast was nowhere in sight.

"Well this was stupid." He groaned. Cautiously, he took a few steps closer to the edge, hoping to see it somewhere down there. He patiently waited for any movement, and he was rewarded finally. Movement caught his eye over by a pile of large stones.

The creature emerged, completely unaware of his presence, and stood out in the sunlight. Hiccup gapped. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it definitely wasn't a Night Fury and didn't look like it was from this world. For the moment, it stood on all fours, but its body looked deformed, as if it was not meant to be that way. It sat back on its hind legs and struggled to its feet.

The creature stood stock still as it tried to keep its balance on two feet, which he could see were still completely draconic all the way up to its hips. Its torso and abdomen were completely human, and the skin a pale white, except on its stomach. It had a human head and face, with short black hair and horns, and a slender body.

It tried walking on unsteady feet and promptly crashed flat on its face with a groan. Now Hiccup could see it had black armoured scales all over its back, and a pair of large wings and a tail. The right wing looked damaged where it attached to the creatures body, and he could see the wound he inflicted with the ballista bolt.

It looked like some kind of hybrid. And a very injured one at that. It couldn't fly, heck, it couldn't even walk properly.

He watched it attempt to walk a few more times before it landed with a huff and a growl and sat down on its tail. Hiccup couldn't help but notice how utterly defeated and sad it looked.

The wind blowed, making him and the creature shiver. He saw it stiffen, and look up towards where he was. Hiccup froze when it looked right at him. The wind shifted so he was no longer downwind if it, and he was spotted.

Instead of glaring at him in rage, the demon looked up at him curiously and sniffed the air, as if trying to figure out what he was. It looked at him with interest and intelligence that he wasn't used to seeing from anyone.

It growled and warbled something towards him, but Hiccup just turned and fled.

.

.

.

By the time Hiccup returned to the village, rain had already started pelting down, and soaked the earth. He stumbled about over the damp ground, all the way up the slippery steps to the great hall. Gobber and the teens were already there, eating their food at the one table.

Stealthily, Hiccup snuck around their table to fetch his own dinner, and listened in on their conversation.

"There's been no sign of that creature. Do you really think it's fled for good?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know Fishlegs, I've never seen anything like it before, and I don't know if it's going to come back. Hopefully it won't. Even its own kind attacked it during the raid, so it's not on their side. If it's smart, it won't bother coming back, and it will disappear off the face of the earth before we have to hear anything about it again." Replied Gobber.

"Has the village ever seen anything like it before?" Asked Astrid. Gobber shook his head. "The only thing that could come close to that monster would have to be a Night Fury, but we've just assumed that those beasts died out years ago. Whatever that monster actually is, it's no Night Fury. Only a demon would be able to cause that amount of damage in one blow."

"Ha, some demon. I mean look, it ran off scared. Those dragons turned on it and it fled with its tail in between its legs." Boasted Snotlout, puffing out his chest.

"Maybe it's waiting for the perfect opportunity to return, and completely obliterate the entire village when we least expect It." said the male twin. "Maybe it's waiting for its revenge." He said ominously, waving his hands in front of people's faces.

"Come on Tuff, I mean, how do we know it's even a demon. I mean seriously? It could just be a dumb dragon, what makes you think it is a demon?" asked Ruffnut.

Gobber rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it did attack without conscious or mercy, killing both Vikings and dragons in an almost mindless rage. Even dragons are more intelligent than that. They don't go around killing each other, and have enough brains to attack for a cause. Those dragons attack us for food, but that monster attacked just for the sake of spilling blood."

At his own table, Hiccup continued to think to himself. If that thing really was a bloodthirsty demon, then why didn't it kill him when it had the chance? He had been right there beneath its claws, completely at its mercy with no way to fight back, but it just let him go. All it did was hold his throat in between its teeth before releasing him and letting him go, and if he was right, dogs did that to show who the alpha was and who the subordinate was. It let him live, so it couldn't be just a mindless creature right?

The teens and Gobber continued talking about the black beast while he sat in thought. He seriously doubted it was a demon, but what he saw close up didn't look like it was a dragon either. I mean, how many dragons were actually human hybrids? Perhaps he should go down and have another look to try and distinguish what it really was.

A loud thud caught Hiccup's attention. There on the table lay the book of dragons, the Vikings Dragon Manual. Gobber was instructing the teens to read it and learn about their opponents before leaving them to it and walking off. One by one, the teens gave up on the book until he was left. Curiously, he went over and grabbed the book.

He flicked through the pages picking up notes here and there, but mostly focusing on any strange pieces of information about black scaled dragons that could turn into humans. Unfortunately there was nothing, not even on the close second, the Night Fury.

There was absolutely nothing on that strange beast, nothing on Night Furies, and nothing on demons. Nothing at all. Sighing in defeat, he got up and left for the forge, since his father had locked every door and window in the house and left him stranded.

Back inside his private little room inside Gobber's forge, he lay under the blankets, eyes wide open and in deep thought. He couldn't sleep, even though he knew that he should. He had more dragon training tomorrow, but the image of that creature haunted his thoughts.

He sat up, grabbed a piece of parchment and a charcoal pencil, and sat back down to draw the creature from the cove. At least half an hour past while he sketched it until he was satisfied, and there it stood, proudly adorning the page. Tail laying limp behind it, wings slightly unfurled and standing on two feet. Draconic back legs holding its entire body up, with human arms out slightly to keep its balance.

He had drawn it as best he could from memory and with more detail than he remembered it with. As he looked at his own sketch, he noticed just how much detail he put into the human aspects of it, the way each muscle was mean to move, the way its short hair was brushed back behind its ears, and the detail in its very human face.

One thing kind of surprised him however. Despite the amount of detail in the creature, and from seeing it up close as well, he couldn't decide if the demon – no. Hybrid, sorry – looked more masculine or feminine. It definitely had the muscle mass of your typical male, but a bit more leaner than the burly Vikings, but at the same time, the slim and narrow body he assumed a female would have.

It was still all very strange to him. But now that he had completed his task, he put down the drawing and curled up under the covers, only to dream about the hybrid creature in the cove, and imagining what secrets it held.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hiccup woke to Gobber yelling and screaming his name, telling him to get ready for training and have breakfast. Not wanting to disappoint the one person who believed in him, Hiccup got ready and was out the door soon after. On the way down to the arena, he tried to catch Gobber and ask what he knew about demons, and possible hybrids and human forms, but he simply couldn't catch him. So with his curiosity not yet stated, he was left to continue wondering until he could ask later.

Down in the depths of the arena, the teens were met with the sight of a massively built maze within the stone walls. Towering high within the confines of the arena, twisting and turning in a chaotic design so that the entrance to the maze was also the only exit. Gobber was grinning evilly at his ingenious plan to test them, whereas Hiccup was filled with dread.

He looked over the top of the maze before walking down to the large iron gate, and very quickly identified the places to avoid, and where there were multiple turns and directions to go. His strange survival instincts worked to analyse the battlefield before he was roughly shoved away from his vantage point towards the gate.

Snotlout was standing behind him and smirking. "Ready to die Useless?" he taunted. "It will be easy to get lost in there. That dragon will probably get to you before you can find your way out again. So I hope you enjoy your last moments outside of the cage."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, and curled his lip back in a sneer, defying his cousin in a stupid display of courage. Where he got the guts to sneer at Snotlout like that, he had no idea, but it made the arrogant teen stop and look at him quizzically.

Without another word, they all went inside the arena, and got locked inside. Then the Nadder was released. Hiccup was the first to react to the danger, and ran inside the maze to throw it off. The six teens and the dragon ran around inside the maze, one hunting, the rest fleeing while Gobber watched on from above.

The Nadder chased the other teens around through the high, wooden walls, but Hiccup managed to stay away from it the longest. He was able to hear it approaching, and could tell which way it was turning so to avoid it. He had no idea how he was able to predict how it was moving and where it would be, but his body simply reacted to his instincts before he could even question them.

But alas, eventually the birdlike dragon spotted him, and with one sniff in his direction, it became twice as more aggressive and abandoned its other prey in favour of the scrawny Viking before it. Squawking like mad, it pelted after him and he was forced to run faster than he had ever done to escape its jaws.

Not even aware how, he twisted, turned and dodged out of the way of its magnesium flame and poisonous spines, rounding corners and mentally mapping out where he was so he could escape. But despite his racing blood and pounding heart, his body couldn't keep up. The fiery blood in his veins could no longer push his body to break its limits, and Hiccup was looking at death and defeat. That dragon would kill and eat him unless he could get out or stop it, and he was too far away from the gate.

Thinking quickly, he planned to trick the beast and bring it down without having to exhort himself any further. So he took a few more turns, screaming at the Deadly Nadder to come and catch him, egging it on, until its open cage was in sight. The dragon bolted towards him, murder in its eyes and jaws agape, determined to catch the little interloper before it escaped, it had no warning and no space to stop itself before it cannoned into the open blackness of its confinement, while Hiccup had dropped to the ground and lay flat, hiding in the dragons blind spot, before it could see him and stop running.

The dragon tripped on his limp form and stumbled forward into the open cage and crashed on the ground. Above them and outside of the arena, Gobber pulled a leaver to automatically shut the gate before it got up. Hiccup lay groaning on his back just outside the cage, with bruises forming over his ribs, and blood spilling out of the few scratch marks the dragons feet left him with when it tripped over him. He couldn't move for a few minutes until the pain subsided, and in that time, Astrid had found him there and was wearing a scowl on her face.

"All you can do is run in fear from those creatures. It is literally the only thing you can do, run from danger instead of standing up to it. Maybe it would be better if you got killed, that way we wouldn't end up having a coward as a chief." She spat.

.

.

.

Was he really a coward? Yes. Was he an idiot? Yes. Was he mad? Probably. I mean, what else would he be if he was planning to willingly crawl down into the same place that a suspected demon was living in?

Straight after training, Hiccup had made the stupid decision to try and see that creature close up, and if it killed him, then everyone's wish would come true. If he didn't die… well, he would figure out the benefits of that later. So there he was, approaching the entrance to the cove, a stolen shield in one hand, and a pilfered cod in the other.

The beast was nowhere in sight.

Cautiously, he threw the fish out onto the ground in front of him, just to see if anything would happen, but nothing did. Sighing, Hiccup tried to push the shield through the tight gap, but simply succeeded in getting it stuck, leaving him defenceless. It was practically suicide, he thought, to go into a dragons lair without some form of protection, but he was still doing it.

Keeping his eyes on his surroundings, he went and picked up the fish and silently wandered around inside the cove. Not a single thing out of place that he could see, but he was certain it was still here. There were some footprints, but each one brushed away carefully, meaning that it knew he or someone else would come down here and it didn't want to be spotted.

Out of Hiccup's field of vision, the creature crouched behind the large boulders near the wall of the cove. It simply sat there in the shadow and watched the young boy, trying to think of what he was doing. Curiously it sniffed the air, trying to pick up the boys scent. He smelled like wood smoke and fire, as well as metal and of the forest. He could also smell blood, and even that smelt enticing, almost familiar.

On unsteady legs, the hybrid creature crawled out of its hiding spot and out into view. The scrawny little Viking saw him and froze in fear. The creature could smell the fear coming off him in waves, and his unique scent seemed tainted by it. Hiccup couldn't move from where he was, clutching the cod in absolute fear. There it was, right in front of him, the monster that attacked the village, which he had shot down and injured, that he had seen face to face as it stood over him.

It moved unsteadily, as if its body was shaped wrongly and the weight of its wings and tail was too much for it. Hiccup tried to get a good look at it and could see what the problem was; its body was now almost completely human, except for the feet mainly, and walking on all fours with human aspects made it look like it was going to fall flat on its face.

Growling in agitation, it tried to stand up on its back legs like a proper human without falling, but its wings only added to disability. But finally it managed to stand on two legs before him, its full form exposed while it slowly prowled towards him.

Even while being on shaky legs like a newborn deer, it was still an intimidating sight. A completely lean yet muscular frame, with pale white and ashen grey skin, black scales adorning its back, wings, tail, horns, and claws. Hiccup couldn't help but feel like an insignificant insect in comparison to this specimen.

Trying to appear nonthreatening, Hiccup held out the fish like an offering. He watched it sniff the air and take a few shaky steps closer. But it stopped as soon as it smelt what else he was carrying; the knife in his pocket. It jerked its head to tell him to get rid of it, and Hiccup complied. Now it approached him with less suspicion in its eyes. Hiccup was trembling in absolute fear and terror, and practically threw the fish at the creature before it could get too close. It moved so suddenly that Hiccup jumped and fell backwards on the ground, while it caught the fish in its mouth with its sharp teeth and quickly devoured the offering.

Now Hiccup couldn't move at all, even while the hybrid's focus was on the fish. From his view lying on the grass, he unwittingly took note of something he should have realised much earlier. The hybrid – the _male_ Hybrid – wasn't wearing anything. The only slight form of modesty it – _he_ – had were scale patches covering parts of his body, but that wasn't really helping anyway.

Apparently satisfied with its meal, the hybrid – _male hybrid,_ he kept thinking to himself – crouched in front of him to get a better look at the person who fed him. Hiccup's face went red as he came closer, and the young Viking had to continuously back away until it figured out what was distressing him. It took one look at itself before crossing his arms over his shoulders, and running them down his own body. Hiccup was gobsmacked when he saw fabric magically appear beneath his hands to create some sort of clothing. His new cloak looked like it was made from shadows, and seemed to shimmer in the light. But thankfully it completely covered him.

"What the hell…?" he whispered to himself. Since when could dragons, or whatever he was, use magic? The hybrid didn't give him any more time to think about that, and started to stalk towards him again. Hiccup kept backing up until his back hit a wall and he couldn't go any further. Now it could get in his personal space without him being able to escape his grasp. The hybrid sniffed him, from his face down his arms and over his chest, even as low as the hem of his shirt, trying to figure out what he was.

Finally, the creature looked up at him, its glowing silver eyes looking deep into his emerald ones, and growled something, almost like it was communicating. But Hiccup could only stare blankly at the assumed question he asked. Irritated, the hybrid tried again, but still, Hiccup couldn't understand the unintelligible roars.

The look in his eyes were almost willing Hiccup to answer, to understand what he was saying, but Hiccup couldn't answer.

"I don't know what it is you are saying." He said, hoping the creature understood. It definitely understood, but in response, it became enraged and angered. Without warning, its clawed hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the stone. But then it opened its mouth and spoke.

"How is it your blood smells like mine, yet you cannot understand the dragon's tongue?" he demanded.

"You can talk?!" Hiccup screamed. The hybrid rolled his eyes. "Of course I can talk, I'm a Black Moon dragon." He growled, as if that explanation would justify everything. "Now I'll ask again. How come you smell just like me, like my own kind, but you cannot even speak dragoneese?"

"I don't know! I don't even know what you are talking about." Hiccup cried in fear. Desperately, he racked his brains for an explanation that would appease the Black Moon hybrid. Eventually, he thought of it.

"In the forest a few days ago, you pinned me to the ground. You were bleeding, and I must have ingested some when you put your hand over my mouth." He stammered. The hybrid looked at him thoughtfully for a while, until he let go of Hiccup's throat and backed away.

"This complicates things." He said to himself mostly.

"How so?" Hiccup asked as he rubbed his throat, terrified from the deadly situation he was just in. "It is complicated because you carry my blood, and the blood of my kind is rare and valuable." He said.

"Even the small amount that you have makes you extremely valuable to me. And it would be unwise to forcibly extract that blood from you to regain some of my strength."

"What do you mean 'forcibly extract'?" Hiccup asked warily. The hybrid looked at him through narrowed eyes and said softly. "I would have to kill you and eat your heart." Hiccup paled and tried to inch further away.

"But that would be most unwise for many reasons. It's very messy, for one. And claiming the innocent life of a hatchling is considered a crime." He said as he sat down comfortably. His tail wrapped around his crossed legs and he tucked his wings around him like a half open cocoon. Hiccup stayed on edge despite the hybrid's relaxed appearance.

"Where are my manners? I should introduce myself first. My name is Shadow Void-Wing, and I'm a Black Moon dragon. And you are?" he prompted.

Hiccup sat more comfortably, feeling just slightly more relaxed now that he was more sure that the hybrid – Shadow, sorry – wouldn't kill him. "Uh, I… I'm… Hiccup." He mumbled.

Shadow smiled, revealing large fang-like canine teeth. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance… Now that we have properly met, I can assume that you would have questions for me, and I will try to save you the trouble of asking. I come from many faraway lands and came here to explore the northern parts of the world. I was shot down out of the sky during a raid a few days ago, and I have been wounded severely, which is why I haven't left yet. Not only that, but because of the ballista bolt that shot me down, and because my injuries haven't been properly treated, the result seems to be this half dragon, hybrid form. I don't know if it is permanent, and hopefully it isn't." he said calmly. Hiccup sat there and absorbed all this impossible information, still gobsmacked about the concept of a hybrid human dragon thing.

"Uh, I have a question. Why haven't you attacked and killed me yet?" Hiccup questioned. As he sat there, he shrunk in on himself to appear smaller and less threatening in front of the intimidating figure.

"A Black Moon dragon would never turn down an opportunity to benefit himself. You have the potential to be an asset to me while I regain my strength. Killing you in cold blood would just be a waste, not to mention it would bring more destruction down on me." Hiccup finally started to calm and relax around the hybrid.

"I understand this whole situation is very strange, but I would like to ask something of you. Your help and assistance to regain my original strength. In exchange, I am willing to do anything within my power to accomplish whatever it is you desire." Said Shadow.

Hiccup sat there is silence for a few moments, trying to take everything in. There was a hybrid looking demonic dragon thing sitting in front of him – who could talk – who was trying to make a deal with him. And he willingly walked right into this. He either was extremely suicidal, or had gone mad.

"What exactly are you asking of me?" He asked curiously.

"My wing was damaged in the raid over the local village, and it needs tending, lest I lose all my draconic power and strength. I also need sustenance and protection from the other villagers. Those are my base needs at this point, and they may change over time as I progressively grow stronger, but for now these are my terms. If you help me, I will grant you something within my power… A life for a life."

Hiccup felt his body grow cold at those five words. The people in the village made him think that his life was not worth much, or worth even less than dirt. He had no life to offer the demon. And even Hiccup himself didn't value his own life. Unconsciously he rubbed the cuts on his arms, thinking about all the things which people had said to him that made him hate himself more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story. Sorry if it seems kinda weird, but thats what my mind has conjured up. If you like this story, I would really appreciate a review to let me know your thoughts. And if you are interested, I have two other fics with Black Moons in them. "The Black Moon Dragon" and "The Ghost and Shadow Moons", have a look if you like the idea of my Black Moon hybrid idea. anyway, gtg, thanks for reading, and please leave a review :)**

* * *

A few hours later, and Hiccup had to leave the cove. His strange arrangement with the Black Moon dragon hybrid was at the forefront of his mind, among many other things; like how he was going to sneak out into the forest every day to provide it with what it wants. The teens were keeping a close eye on him, malicious intent radiating from them, and it made him wary. He could practically smell the dark intentions coming from them. He would need to be careful.

But right now, he was with Gobber, so he could drop his guard slightly, even though the teens were still around. They were all gathered on the top of one of the watchtowers listening to some of Gobber's many stories and cooking their dinner over an open fire.

Hiccup was barely paying attention to anything that was being said, and was simply roasting his fish over the flames while he thought. It had been a very strange day for him indeed: venturing out into the forest, coming face to face with the beast that decimated the village and the raiding dragons. Not to mention discovering that the same beast was also a hybrid of a 'Black Moon' and a human. Now that was weird.

On the bright side, at least he wasn't secretly playing host to a hideous creature. If he were completely honest, the hybrid – Shadow – wasn't bad looking. But that didn't change the fact that he was betraying his entire village, helping the creature that attacked them.

"Hey Useless, remind us again how you managed to escape getting eaten? Didn't you drop on the floor and cry while the dragon walked all over you?" Snotlout taunted from the other side of the fire.

"Too scared to stand there and let it eat you?" he sneered. Gobber swung his hand and wacked him. "Keep your mouth shut Snotface." He said.

Snotlout scrunched his face in anger. "You all saw what he did, he literally fell on the floor in front of it and it walked all over him."

"At least I had a way to get it back in its cage." Said Hiccup before he could stop himself.

"What did you say Useless?" sneered to black haired teen. Gobber warned him and told him to stop, but he just ignored him. Snotlout continued to barrage him with insults and sneers, many of which hit too close to home to ignore. Hiccup tried to remain strong and not fall prey to what he was saying, but on the inside, he was falling apart. Finally, he could take no more, and got up and left before they could see tears pooling in his eyes.

He heard his cousin calling out to him in the gloom, calling him a coward and insulting him further, but he just kept going, and didn't stop running until he was deep in the forest. Now he let those tears fall. Out in the darkened forest, no one could see him, and no one could stop him, even as he pulled out his knife and run it across his wrists again. And again.

Eventually, he calmed down enough so the tears weren't flowing like a waterfall and he was completely numb to the pain. And he wondered what he was going to do now. He was bleeding, in the middle of the forest, far away from the village, cold, and in the dark. What would he do? Where would he go?

Unconsciously, he got up and started walking off further into the woods. Hiccup had no idea where his feet were taking him, but all he could focus on was the numbness of the cuts on his arms. But then eventually, he found himself at the entrance to the cove where Shadow lay. Maybe the dragon boy could help him end his misery…

Slowly, he walked further inside the cove, but he hadn't gotten far before he was jumped on from behind, pinned to the ground and immobilised from the person crouched on top of him. "Do me a favour and do it fast." Hiccup mumbled sadly.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" said Shadow. Immediately he got off and helped him sit up. "I'm sorry about that, I've always been jumpy, especially at night. What are you doing out here at this hour? I thought you weren't going to come back until later."

Looking up, Hiccup couldn't see anything in front of him, even though his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. "I can't see a thing." He said. In response, he felt Shadow blowing hot air into his cupped hands until they glowed, and his face was illuminated. Soon he had a flame flickering in his palms which he used to light a small fire on the ground by a small camp.

Hiccup slumped down next to the fire and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head under his arms. He then heard Shadow make himself comfortable not too far away. "How come you are here at this hour? Has something happened?"

Hiccup started to sob softly into the material of his sleeve, cutting out the sounds around him. Shadow's eyes went wide as he watched Hiccup break apart and cry, and immediately jumped over to his side. Hiccup tried to push him away, but the hybrid overpowered him, grabbing him by the wrists so he could see his tear stricken face.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" he cried desperately, severely distressed by his tears. Hiccup flinched in pain and tried to yank his hand out of the hybrid's grasp. Shadow caught his hand before he could completely get away, and to his horror, he saw blood trickling down Hiccup's arm. Shadow pulled his sleeve up as much as he could to expose the cuts on his arms, the most shocking thing being the sheer number of them.

Hiccup stopped struggling, and sat there weeping in shame with his head down. Shadow's demanding silver eyes bore into his with a cold, hard light. "Are there more?" he asked firmly. Hiccup tried to say no, but he couldn't get an answer out, and Shadow saw right through the attempted lie.

"Show me all of them." He demanded. Hiccup curled in on himself, not wanting to let the hybrid see, but Shadow wasn't going to have any of that. He grabbed Hiccup's two wrists in one hand and held them above his head, while his other hand grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. It was a struggle, but eventually he managed it, and tossed the shirt on the ground. And once he managed to accomplish his task, Shadow could see all the cuts, bruises, and claw marks covering his body.

"Where you kicked by a Nadder or something?" he said to himself mostly. Hiccup flinched from the pain and sheer force of his grip, and Shadow allowed him to separate himself from him.

Much slower and delicate than before, the hybrid approached Hiccup, who was still crying, took one of his cut and bleeding hands in his own, and brought it up to his lips. His tongue darted out and licked the bleeding cuts, slowly going further up his arm. Hiccup was breathing fast and watching on with wide eyes, only half aware that his skin was reacting to the hybrid's saliva and was knitting itself back together. The closer Shadow's face got to Hiccup's, the warmer he felt and the redder his face became, with the tear streaks on his face feeling cold from the night air.

After he took care of his left arm, Hiccup was able to relax slightly before Shadow continued on his right arm. And once again, his face became red and flushed. The cuts on his other arm came up much closer to his shoulder, making the situation even more awkward as he watched Shadow's tongue lick over his skin.

Only after Shadow had healed the cuts on both arms did he look Hiccup in the eyes. The young Viking's face was bright red and his heart was pounding in his chest, and Shadow had a small violet blush dusting his cheeks. Shadow's arms were quivering with pent up energy, like he had just consumed excess vigour. The hybrid's eyes flickered down onto Hiccup's chest and the blush darkened further. Very slowly, Shadow crawled downwards so he could reach the claw marks on Hiccup's chest, and he placed his own clawed hands on his sides to stop him squirming. His tongue flicked out and licked a section of skin covered in fresh blood, and he did it again and again, all over his chest and down towards his hips. Each one of the cuts began to heal before his eyes. Leaving no scar at all, despite the massive gashes left by the Nadder.

Hiccup lay on his back, his form frozen, yet his skin hot to the touch, watching while the dragon boy crept down his body and licked over his bare chest. His long, forked tongue trailing long licks over the gashes, and every muscle quivering and trembling with pleasure. Finally, Shadow stalked back up so he could look Hiccup in the eyes that faint blush still cast over his cheekbones like the very last rays of sun before dark, the colours of twilight. His silver eyes looked like tiny twin moons over his ghostly, attractive face; eyes which bore into his with a cold light like steel.

"Hiccup, you have to tell me, did you make those cuts yourself?" his voice like a river of silk. Hiccup nodded, beginning to feel tears forming again behind his eyes. "What makes you do it, Hiccup?" he pleaded. A single tear fell down Hiccup's face.

"The other teens my age… they bully me and beat me. They think that I'm just a weakling, that can't stand up for myself and won't ever amount to anything. And they are right." He cried.

Shadow's cold finger brushed away the tears rolling down his face, with a tenderness he hadn't felt in a very long time. "Is that all?" he asked. Hiccup couldn't help but be drawn in by those eyes, so bright, so silver, like molten steel and liquid moonlight.

"My father… he never wanted a son like me, weak, clumsy, useless. I'm everything he hates in a person. A walking fishbone, and he makes sure I know it. He beats me too, and he locked me out of the house, and wasn't going to feed me until he came back from the voyage." He cried continuously.

Shadow sat up, pulling Hiccup with him so their faces were in the firelight. A blaze was burning in his eyes, more deadly than Hiccup had seen before. This was a different danger to the look he saw the first time the hybrid crouched over him, when he was at his mercy, this time, there was more fire. "I'm not going to let this continue happening to you. I don't care that I've only known you for a few short hours. Abuse like that is considered a crime in my culture, and while you carry my blood, those same rules apply. I'm going to help make you stronger, because someone like you doesn't deserve to be hurt like this."

Shadow broke eye contact for a moment, seemingly lost in thought and humming to himself. Then his eyes lit up and he smirked, baring his fangs. "I have an offer for you… I can help you prove those fools wrong by making you stronger. You already carry some of my blood, and I'm sure that small amount has affected you, yes?"

Hiccup nodded, remembering those instincts he felt that were not his, the way he reacted unlike how he usually would, those were the instincts of the Black Moon, not him.

"I can give you more. Your blood fuels me, therefore my blood will fuel you. If you continuously feed off my blood, I know you will become stronger, more like me, and those fools will never be able to match you. If you feed off me, and I feed off you, we can both obtain unparalleled strength and I can teach you anything, and how to master the blood of a Black Moon to your advantage… And, when I can fly again, I can take you away. I can offer you a new home, a new life, if you choose to come with me."

Hiccup didn't move for the longest time, staring down at himself, watching the last traces of scar tissue fade away like wispy clouds in the wind. Already he felt better, like he had been well rested and fed good food. Because of that demon's blood surging within him, and the help he had just been given to heal, he felt more alive than he had ever had. Hiccup let out a breath, steeling his resolve, and nodded. If this demonic looking creature was offering a better outcome than his own kind, his own family, then he would take it.

Shadow smiled and let out a relieved breath, pleased that Hiccup had decided in his favour. He then brought his hand up to his mouth and bit into his own flesh, allowing the thick blood to pool in his open palm. Now offered his bleeding hand to Hiccup who grabbed it tenderly, curiously, and with caution and anxiety radiating from him.

"Drink… and may the blood of a Black Moon strengthen your soul."

Hiccup brought the bleeding hand to his lips, curiously tasting the black liquid. Like liquid fire and molten metal on his tongue, but already he was addicted. It burned and choked him as he lapped up the blood and drank from Shadow's flesh, but he just couldn't get enough of it.

His body felt stronger, the blood in his veins like fire, his limbs heavy, and his head felt lighter. His vision blurred and he fell backwards, pure ecstasy flowing through him as he crashed to the ground and passed out.

Looking down on him, Shadow watched Hiccup rolling over in his sleep, all that raw and pent up energy trapped within him. Quickly, he tended to his own wound, licking the cut until it stopped bleeding, not letting a single drop fall to the ground. He felt drowsy, weak, and slow. Like all his strength had been sapped out of him.

Languidly, Shadow stood on his hands and knees, right above where Hiccup lay tossing and turning in a drunk-like bliss. His clawed hand held him still as he brought his fangs to the curve of his neck.

"On the bright side, you shouldn't feel a thing right now…"

Then he sunk his teeth into his neck and drank his own fill, robbing back some of that energy he lost, and evening out the balance between the two. Eventually, he detached himself, satisfied with his meal, and lay down beside the young Viking and closed his eyes in peaceful bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry everybody for disapearing for so long. School has been nuts and demanding all my attention. its the end of the year, my final assignments and exams are being done, and soon, I'll be out of school. Once again, sorry for being gone for so long, but I'll try to get back up to speed. :)**

.

Sunlight filtered in between the leaves of the trees, casting dappled patches of sun on the soft, mossy ground. Birds awoke from their slumber and twittered about in the dawns light. The two unmoving figures sleeping inside the cove gently stirred as daybreak washed over them. Shadow was the first to wake, yawning like a lion and baring his teeth in all their glory while he shook sleep from his eyes. After a good morning stretch, extending his arms, legs, tail and wings to their fullest extent, he looked down on his bed mate, still fast asleep from the energy high he experienced.

Casting his gaze upon Hiccup's exposed skin, Shadow could clearly see his mark, the spot where he eagerly drank to his heart's desire to fuel his lust for energy. The fang mark stood there proudly, like a bold, new tattoo. That wouldn't do… not when the young Viking had to interact with the villagers later in the day. The mark stood out worse than a hickey, plainly obvious against the boy's pale skin.

Without waking the boy, Shadow leant down to where the mark was situated, and opened his fanged maw to lick the marked flesh. Hiccup jolted awake as soon as his hot breath tickled the sensitive skin, and leapt away faster than Shadow had expected him to move.

"Wha-… huh?... What was that?" he mumbled. "What happened?"

"Calm down Hiccup. I didn't want you sleeping in for too long, you need to get back to the village before someone realises you are gone." Said Shadow.

"Huh? Oh crap! Its morning already? Shit." He cried. Shadow quickly grabbed him before he panicked too much and made him calm down. "Sit down, breakfast first, and then go back. Your head will be much clearer after something to eat."

Finally calm enough to think properly, Hiccup nodded and sat down next to the dead fireplace and started to set it ablaze once more, while Shadow went to grab fish from the lake. All Hiccup heard was a loud splash and something thrashing about in the water once he got the fire going, and when he turned around, he saw Shadow violently swimming about after whatever poor unfortunate fish that was his prey.

He emerged out of the water after a few minutes, with a fish in each hand, and one in his mouth, flopping about in desperation. His shadowy cloak thing was also gone, and couldn't be seen anywhere on the shore, meaning, like shadow in sunlight, it dissolved.

And once again, when Shadow stood up and got out of the water, he wasn't wearing anything. His whole body was on display. Showing off toned contours of muscle beneath taut, pale skin, the ripple of ribs, the narrow dip of the waist and powerful leg muscles strong enough to launch him into the air on his massive wings. But still, he was standing there completely naked, and that caused Hiccup's face to blush red. Thankfully, Shadow realised after just a moment, and used his wing to shield himself as he walked back to the camp with his fish.

Hiccup took care of the fish while Shadow quickly dried off and took care of himself, magically conjuring another shadow cloak. The dragon boy then walked up behind Hiccup, crouched down to his level and grabbed both his upper arms before he could move. Before Hiccup could react, Shadow's hot tongue licked his neck, covering the bite mark in saliva. And just as fast as it happened, it stopped, and Shadow was sitting in front of Hiccup waiting for the fish to be cooked.

"Uh, what was that?" he said with a growing blush dusting his face. Shadow smirked. "Cant let you go running around with a mark like a hickey on your neck, people might get the wrong idea."

"How? What? Huh?" mumbled Hiccup, not understanding.

"If I hadn't stolen back some of the blood you took from me, we both would have stayed passed out for the next twelve hours or so, you high out of your skull like a drunkard, and me so drained that you couldn't tell if I was breathing. I had to take back some of the blood you took last night, and conceal the mark I left."

"Oh." Said Hiccup. Looking up at the sky, the sun was rising over the treetops, meaning that he had little time to get back to the village in time for dragon training. So as soon as the fish was done, he wolfed his down quickly and stood up to leave.

"I'll be back after training today, and I'll bring some more fish. Do you like salmon, cod, eel?" he asked.

Shadow looked sick at the mention of eel and almost threw up the bite he just took. Shaking his head in disgust he said. "No eels. They make dragons incredibly sick. We cant stand them, in fact, we pretty much run at the sight of one."

Hiccup made a note, no eels for Shadow, but maybe he could use that piece of info during training later.

"I'll also see if I can bring you some better clothes." He said offhandedly. Shadow looked down at himself in confusion. "What's wrong with this?"

"It looks like its made out of literal shadows, and in the sun its kind of see through. Besides, I'd feel a bit better if you worse something a bit more… solid."

A few minutes later, Hiccup was running back through the woods, dodging trees and boulders, jumping over fallen logs and running at full pelt under the canopy. Never before had he been able to run this fast, or for this long. His breathing issues appeared to be gone, and he felt like he could run for hours. And in record time, he made it back to the village before anyone noticed he had been gone.

Before anyone saw him, he grabbed a basket of fish and set it aside for the hybrid, and fished out an eel that had somehow wound up in there. He hid the eel under his vest, to hopefully use it during training. The disgusting sea snake felt icky and smelt funny, but he pushed through it and made his way down to the arena.

All that time he spent moving and hiding the fish had almost made him late. Everyone was gathering outside the Iron Gate, where buckets of water lay on the ground, one for each person.

Hiccup didn't make eye contact with anyone, still angry about what happened at the watchtower, and ambled in behind them.

"Today is about teamwork." Said Gobber. He opened the cage door to one of the dragons cages, and immediately, they busted open and white smoke billowed out into the arena. They were up against the Zippleback.

"Now a wet dragon head cant light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, one head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

Everyone broke off into teams of two, watching each others back as the smoke cut them off. A perfect ambush. Hiccup could hear the teens moving around and talking to each other, blocking out the sound of the dragon. People's voices progressively got louder, irritating Hiccup to the point where he hissed. "Shut up, all of you. I can't hear it."

Everyone fell silent, and he was able to hear the dragon better. His senses spiked, and he jumped just in time before a tail flicked out in an attempt to knock his and Fishlegs over. Before the dragon could ambush him from inside the smoke, he melded into it, using it to his own advantage.

The teens started yelling and screaming as they were attacked, Gobber making sure no one was seriously hurt, yet Hiccup remained hidden and untouched. Soon, Hiccup was the only one left, and the smoke was clearing. He could see the Zippleback, and it could see him. It's two snakelike necks twisted and writhed, confusing him as to which one was the gas head and which one was the lighter.

He tried throwing the contents of his bucket at the right head, but the left one blocked the water. He missed, and it could still use its fire. Now it was angry, but Hiccup didn't back down.

It lunged towards him, jaws gaping in aggression, until it got a whiff of his scent. The two headed dragon then reared backwards in horror and disgust from the scent of eel and dragon. Hiccup didn't waste any time and jumped into a frontal assault, intimidating the dragon using the eel hidden under his vest and his own natural pheromones to scare it into submission and manipulate it to his will. Soon, the two headed dragon was cowering within its cage while Hiccup closed the doors and locked it back inside.

Wiping his hands on his vest, he looked back to the group, who were all frozen in absolute shock. "Ok, so are we done? 'Cuse I've got some things that I need to get done."

Without another word, Hiccup left the arena with everyone wondering in astonishment how he managed to do what he just did.


	9. Chapter 9

It was already noon once Hiccup escaped the arena, and by now Shadow would be wondering what was happening to him, meaning he needed to get down to the cove pretty soon. He already had some fish put off to the side, but there were a few other things which Hiccup needed to get first off.

He took a slight detour and went over to one of the stores near the village plaza, the seamstress's shop. He didn't spend long there, wanting to get in and out before someone questioned what he was up to. However, finding some kind of clothing that could fit the hybrid proved to be a small challenge. Almost everything was too big and would never fit his lean figure. Eventually, Hiccup settled for a pair of knee high pants made from a soft doe skin, a grey undershirt and a leather vest and belt. He just hoped that they would fit after he made some alterations. Next stop was Gothi's hut where he grabbed some medical supplies in order to fix Shadow's damaged wing. Finally he was ready to go back down to the cove.

The hike through the woods took quite a while, since he had to carry so much stuff with him, but finally, the entrance to the cove was in sight. Hiccup called out for Shadow and started the last leg of the journey by carrying everything in. Shadow was eagerly waiting for the boy, smiling and hopping around while Hiccup dragged in his gifts. Hiccup smiled when he saw how happy the hybrid was.

"I got you some fish for a late lunch and medical supplies to fix your wing." He said. Shadow beamed. "Thank you Hiccup, this means a lot."

The next half an hour consisted of Shadow lying peacefully on the ground, eating as much as he desired, while Hiccup used his own knowledge and the medical supplies to tend to the damaged wing. It was already healing on its own, but heaps too slow and had a good chance of getting infected. Once Hiccup was done, all that was left to do was let it rest, then he would be able to fly once more.

Now Hiccup had a chance to alter the clothing he brought so it could fit on the dragon boy. Cutting holes for the wings and tail was quite tricky, and it took massive amounts of time, and with a sigh, Hiccup put down the clothing and thread to rest his hand.

"How do you even make that cloak thing?" he asked. Shadow just looked at him quizzically. "Magic of course." He answered.

"I didn't know dragons could use magic." Shadow chuckled and leaned back comfortably. "Only a Black Moon dragon can use magic. And we are the only ones who can change forms. As a race, we are far superior simply because of our natural abilities. But when it comes to magic, we cant use it that much, and only for really simple stuff… mainly just conjuring up clothing so we aren't naked when we shift forms."

Hiccup picked up the needle and thread again, while Shadow grabbed the knife to cut the alterations in the vest. But after a while, Shadow slowed down to get a good look at the knife. It looked well-worn and used, and it was becoming blunt from all the use, but that wasn't what made Shadow stop and stare. The metal of the knife was rusted and an odd colour, like copper or rust. But it wasn't rust. It was dried blood, staining the blade in that reddish colour.

Hiccup brought his eyes up from his work as Shadow halted his labour, and he saw what the hybrid was staring at. Unconsciously, he rubbed at his arms nervously, on the same spot where the many numerous cuts lined his skin. Shadow saw out of the corner of his eye and immediately put the dots together.

"This cannot continue Hiccup. Hurting yourself like that isn't going to accomplish anything, even if it gives you some brief relief from reality… I want you to leave this knife here so I know you wont hurt yourself." He said.

Hiccup dropped his gaze in submission and nodded. The two of them went back to altering the clothes until they fit. Finally, they were satisfied, and shadow tried them on. Hiccup was especially happy that the hybrid was wearing something more solid than magical shadows. Not only that, but Shadow looked good. The pants were a little tight around the legs, showing off his toned calves, and the vest was form fitting. The alterations they cut made it so he could wear the clothes even with his wings and tail.

Hiccup's thoughts wandered for a moment, imagining that some of the female teens on Berk would seriously like him – if they could get past the draconic aspects. But he shook his head before he could think any further.

The two sat down at the little makeshift camp and looked out over the cove. Shadow was mostly dozing in the afternoon sun, his black scales and ashen skin absorbing the heat. Hiccup felt at ease around the hybrid, which was strange and unsettling because he was supposed to hate and want to kill dragons, not sit in peace with one. What was he doing? If his father or anyone found out, they would surely kill him. And he would be too weak to do anything about it.

As if sensing his thoughts, Shadow opened his silver eyes and looked over to him. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Hiccup sighed.

"Its nothing. Just- if anyone finds out about you being here, people are going to have no problem about putting me to death for helping you. And I'm a walking fishbone, and I wot be able to stop them."

Shadow rolled over onto his side, and then onto all fours, walking over to him like a cat stalking its prey. He crouched right in front of Hiccup, almost too close for comfort.

"Strength of the body isn't always what makes a good warrior. Strength of the mind, and strength of the voice can be more a weapon the ability to swing a sword. I already know you have a strong mind, one that is stronger than the others in your village no doubt. You have a strength that few others do, and that isn't a reference to my blood that flows through your veins. Just because you don't fit the mould of what is considered 'normal' doesn't mean that you are anything less than great."

Those silver eyes seemed to bore into his soul, begging him to believe those words. Hiccup's heart swelled, and he smiled. "I will teach you," Shadow continued. "how to use your natural strengths to solve problems you face, and how to use the Black Moon blood in your veins to protect yourself from harm."

Shadow stood up and held out a clawed hand. Hiccup grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. Shadow's hand was warmer than he expected. The hybrid pulled him along to a flat stretch of ground and stood before him.

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, to use your size and wits against your opponent. I want you to try and sneak behind me and slap me on the back."

Hiccup stared for a moment, not saying anything, before he gulped and made a small nod. Shadow smirked, his canines glinting in the sunlight, and he lunged. Forced on the defensive, Hiccup moved back and dodged.

He knew Shadow was holding back, if the speed of his attacks were anything to go by, but Hiccup had to focus on constantly moving to avoid being hit, because Shadow was using everything to his advantage. Punches and kicks at close range, which Hiccup practically ran from, as well as using his long whip-like tail and even the claws on his wings, that Hiccup had to dodge and duck and jump over.

They danced around the grassy area, throwing hits and dodging them, while Hiccup tried to think how he could win. But he left himself wide open to attack, and Shadow swung around, his tail thrashing like a whip at his legs and knocking him flat on his back.

Hiccup didn't move for a while, struggling to get enough energy to stand. As soon as he was back on his feet, they were at it again. Dancing and dodging, weaving around the cove in a game of chase. But the result was all the same, Shadow's tail whacking his ankles and knocking him flat. The fifth time Hiccup stood up, it hit him. As Shadow attacked, he anticipated he movements. It was a pattern, he realised.

Shadow attacked with the same moves, alternating the movements themselves, but the steps were all the same. So when that scaly tail swung around again to knock him down, Hiccup jumped, and landed on his feet. Shadow's attack faltered for just a second, and Hiccup pounced.

But he stepped wrong and tumbled forward. He cannoned into the hybrid, and they both went down. Hiccup hit the ground hard, but Shadow hit the ground harder. The weight of his wings and tail made him hit the ground like a rock. Right on top of Hiccup.

To make matters worse, it was how they landed that made everything more painful. Shadow's horned head landed on Hiccup's lower stomach which drove all the air out of his lungs as he lay winded. Shadow on the other hand, had a different problem. Not only was his head in an awkward place, but when he landed, he bit his own tongue by accident.

"Ow." They both said.

"I think I bit my tongue…" said Shadow, his words sounding funny.

"And your face is right next to something that it probably shouldn't be." Said Hiccup who's face was turning red. Shadow looked down for a second, and to Hiccup's shock, smirked at him.

Relief flooded through hiccup as he slowly eased himself up to get off. Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes went wide and he smirked, before slapping the hybrid's back to claim his victory. But Shadow was already unstable on his hands and knees, and he buckled and fell right back down. Right on top of Hiccup again, hitting him painfully in the crotch.

Hiccup groaned in pain and curled in on himself, while Shadow rolled off and rubbed his jaw from the impact. "Is that what you wanted for your victory Hiccup? I would feel flattered at the gesture if we both weren't in pain." Hiccup just moaned in agony, the sound of his horrible discomfort being his only reply.

Some time later, they both got up. They had both silently agreed that that was enough training and practice for one day. Soon it was time for Hiccup to go back to the village. He tried to hide his blush as he said goodbye to the hybrid, and ignore the image in his mind of where the other boy's head had been, even if it resulted in a lot of pain. But just before he left, he heard Shadow's words echoing through the cove.

"Let me know if you want to try that position again, without the pain though. It would be more pleasurable for both of us that way."

Hiccup could practically hear his smirk at the innuendo, and his face blushed an even darker shade of red as he ran back through the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**hehehehehe, omg ive wanted to write a scene like this for so long. bwahahahaha. oh, this will be good. for those who dont like mature stuff, this might not be for you. but fear not, theres nothing too serious going on. if you do like mature stuff, well you're in luck, especially if you ship Shadow with Hiccup. If you dont like this sort of thing, or the idea of the two male characters together, well sorry, I wrote this mostly for my own enjoyment. I hope you do like it though, because I need reviews to know if what im writing is good. come on, please :3 I really like those reviews.**

 **.**

For weeks afterwards, Hiccup met Shadow out in the forest every day, bringing fish, supplies and whatever else the hybrid needed. In exchange, the young drake gave Hiccup more and more of his own blood, and taught him how to use it effectively. With every visit, Hiccup grew stronger, faster, stealthier and more surefooted, whereas Shadow continued to grow in strength until his wing and injuries were healed.

Hiccup had been greatly improving in the arena as a result of the Black Moon blood in his veins. He could dodge almost every attack, sense every movement, and predict the dragon's movements. But when things got too rough for him to handle, just the mere scent of him would drive the dragons back, which he took advantage of to end the match without any more bloodshed.

No one had any idea how Hiccup managed to improve so much in such a small amount of time, nor could they understand why the dragons feared him. Hiccup was changing, and they had no idea why, or how. His behaviour was different, more energetic – despite the boring day to day life on Berk – and surprisingly, more feral.

Astrid had begun to sense that something was different with Hiccup ever since the first time they all faced the Zippleback. Once he was the only one left in the arena and the dragon advanced on him, it reared back in shock and horror, which he used to put it back in its cage. Something like that shouldn't have been possible, especially for that scrawny little fishbone.

But not only had his behaviour changed, some parts of his appearance had too. But it was so subtle, that she was the only one who noticed, simply because she was looking for those physical changes.

Hiccup had taken to not cutting his nails any more, instead, letting them grow long and then sharpening them like claws. He was light on his feet, even in public, which had caused a bit of frustration because he kept surprising people by appearing without a sound. His eyes would roam over every room, cold and calculating, assessing everyone and everything with a metallic glint. And in those few times that Snotlout decided to bully him physically – like he always did for most of his life – he would bare his teeth and growl, giving him enough time to strike a pressure point, or disappear into the shadows. And those teeth it seems, kept getting longer, straighter, and sharper at every meal he was forced to attend in the great hall.

Perhaps all those years of bullying, abuse and self-harm had finally taken its toll – even if some of those little changes didn't add up.

The little vicious runt was greatly improving in his fighting skills too. He was much faster than before, and would dodge every single attack thrown at him when Gobber paired everyone up for combat training. He would always wait it out, until the right moment, where he would strike, as fast as a snake to disable his opponent.

Finally, Astrid thought enough. That little runt had to be getting training from somewhere, and she wanted to know exactly who was training him. He was ruining her chances at winning dragon training. She wanted to be the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, so she had to protect her chances.

For the past few days, she had been watching the little fishbone after classes to try and figure out where he went for his so called training. And now, finally, she managed to track him to the depths of the forest.

Great pine trees towered overhead, mist weaving between the branches as she tried to follow Hiccup to his destination. Soon, she lost him in the woods.

How could she loose him? He was always so clumsy that you would normally hear him from fifty meters away, but now, he was a silent predator, and she lost him.

Astrid groaned and lent up against the closest tree to think. But something caught her eye. Gorged into the bark were four massive claw marks, obviously made by something dangerous. It could have been a dragon, or even a bear, but it didn't seem to fit... A dragon would have made bigger claw marks, and a bear would have made them higher up. These marks were no higher than her head. And when she put her hand up to it, she saw that each mark was as evenly spaced as her own fingers.

Curiously, she looked around. There was another tree, similarly marked. And fresh. Sap still oozed from the gashes in the bark. Whatever it was that made them, it would be near here. And she was in its territory. But so was Hiccup.

He was lost in the trees and fog, deep in the mysterious creature's lair.

Cautiously, Astrid slunk through the trees, determined to find the idiot and drag him back. Perhaps he would owe her for his, and he can back the hell off in training so she could win.

Wind blew and trees creaked as she slunk through the forest, axe in hand. Not even the birds were chirping, perhaps from fear from whatever predator was in these woods. They couldn't have been that big, judging from the claw marks on the trees, so she hoped she could fight it if it showed up.

Sometime later, she could hear movement ahead. Footsteps from some kind of animal, low grunting and growling. Too far away to be directed at her. But it was near.

Silent as a breeze, Astrid crept around to try and see it. Around boulders and over tree roots, she went down a small embankment until she reached a tiny opening, leading to a cove. The grunting was stronger now. Louder.

Astrid tilted her head around a large rock to see what kind of animal it was, and froze in shock, eyes widening, and slapping a hand over her mouth to not make a sound. Fifteen meters away she found the source of the noise.

The monster stood there, trapping Hiccup against the rock with its entire body, growling lowly in its throat. Hiccup was flush up against the beast, helpless as its claws held him still. The monster stood bare from the waist up, pale white skin covering its muscular chest, black scales covering its back and shoulders, gargantuan wings tucked in on its back with a massive, hooked claw on the wrist joint. A long, thick, black tail flicked and shuddered as it held Hiccup captive. Six ivory horns jutted out from its skull like a crown and black talons gripped Hiccup's waist in a vice like grip. But _oh gods_ , its teeth! Grazing Hiccup's fragile throat, nipping occasionally to keep him still. Those teeth were like daggers, gleaming in the half-light, razor sharp and deadly. Poised to rip Hiccup's throat out.

The beast's forked tongue flicked against Hiccup's neck and she heard the growl again, but it came from Hiccup, who's eyes were half lidded in obvious pleasure. Her eyes widened as the boy's hips grinded against the winged beast, drawing growls from its fanged maw. It thrust one clawed hand into his hair, and the other on the underside of his thigh and pressed itself harder against him as he tipped the boy's head back. The beast pulled Hiccup's leg up and hooked it around its own waist.

Hiccup's own hand went lower and grabbed the belt around the monster's waist to pull him closer as it held Hiccup's throat in its powerful jaws. Its tongue flicked out again as it sunk its teeth into flesh and drank hungrily. Barely a single drop of blood escaped its mouth while Hiccup moved his hips against the winged beast.

Hiccup bared his own teeth and lowered his head towards the monsters neck. Teeth glinted in the half-light, long and sharp like the beast's own fangs. They were fangs! Hiccup had fangs!

Astrid's axe slipped out of her hand and clanked against the stone like a thunderclap. The two figures froze like ice and their faces snapped to where she was hiding. They saw her, and snarled.

Astrid ran.


	11. Chapter 11

With her heart beating like a war drum inside her chest, Astrid bolted through the trees, images of a fanged mouth dripping blood flashing through her mind.

She barely registered the beat of strong wings before clawed hands grabbed her arms and pulled her into the sky. She screamed.

Above her, Shadow struggled to stay in flight and hold onto the screaming girl. He was barely strong enough to lift any weight at all and almost dropped the girl a few times as he carried her back to the cove. As soon as he was over a soft patch of grass, he let go, and dropped Astrid a few meters to the ground.

Astrid panted with fright as the winged beast landed with a crash on all fours like a heavy cat, just a mere meter from her feet. The deadly spark in its silver eyes froze her in place as it rose to its full height, towering above her with those massive black wings blocking out the dying sun.

It pulled its bloodied lips back in a guttural snarl, flashing those throat-ripping teeth. Astrid tried to crawl back away from the monster, until she backed into a strong pair of legs. Hiccup had her trapped. And he looked absolutely _furious_.

Astrid _eeped_ and backed away in horror from the two males with glinting fangs and jagged claws. She didn't get far before the winged monster grabbed her ankle and forcibly yanked her back between them. Those same claws grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her to her feet, not letting go.

The hybrid creature looked at her with his metallic silver eyes, pupils narrow slits and full of rage. She was held in its iron grip, unable to move as she watched it lick its teeth and lips clean of blood with a long, forked tongue.

"Do you know this girl?" he asked the boy next to him, without so much as a sideward glance. His voice was low and dangerous, but soft and sweet like silk and honey. She doubted she would hear much more if it though.

"I do. Her name is Astrid Hofferson, one of the teens from the village." Said Hiccup. A growl rumbled in the hybrid's throat.

"I thought you said you weren't followed here."

"I was sure I wasn't. The fog must have concealed her and her scent. Otherwise I would have backtracked and gotten her lost in the woods." Said Hiccup. The Dragon-man's eyes went to Hiccup, then back to her. Hiccup spoke up again.

"What do we do with her?"

The hybrid smirked, and Astrid shivered in fear. "It's been an awfully long time," he murmured, "since prey has wandered right inside my lair. And even longer since that prey was a lovely, young maiden."

Astrid started to struggle against the hand restraining her and tried to swipe at the one who held her captive. He flicked his tail in an arc and blocked her wide-swinging fist. He then grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head, and brought the blade on his tail up to rest at her throat. Astrid stopped moving as she felt the cold, razor sharp blade at her neck, right next to her artery.

"Do you think she will be missed…?"

Her eyes flicked to Hiccup, pleading with him to help her. Please, help her! Hiccup nodded and looked towards his companion. "She's one of the best fighters on Berk, and in the same class as me for Dragon Training. Everyone will notice her absence. If she goes missing, or turns up dead, we will be hunted."

Astrid let out a shuddering sigh. At least the runt had spared her from death… she hoped. The hybrid sighed out his nose, clearly disappointed. Then he jerked his head towards something out of her vision.

"Grab the rope from the camp. We can't let her run around loose until we figure out what to do with her."

Hiccup nodded and walked off. The hybrid's eyes lingered on him for a while, lust sparkling like dark fire, until he turned to her. "You picked a very bad time to walk into a dragon's lair."

Astrid couldn't help it, and whimpered in fear. Hiccup returned with a length of rope which he held out to the hybrid and she was passed over to the non-dragon boy while the other tied her hands securely over her head. Then she was lead over to a low hanging branch and the rope tied firmly above her so she couldn't move. Satisfied, the two stood back to ponder the situation.

Hiccup looked at his companion and asked for any ideas. The winged monster licked his lips while he looked Hiccup up and down before he spoke. "Well, as much as I enjoyed dinner, I wouldn't say no to a little dessert." Those silver eyes then flicked over to her. Hiccup shook his head.

"Even though she's seen us, killing her isn't going to end well. If she doesn't turn up at home, people will start looking for her, and eventually, the villagers will be onto us. If we kill her and dump her body somewhere, someone will find it, then they will bring a hunting party, yowling for our blood."

"Well we can't exactly let her go. Not only was she onto you, but she's seen me too. And to top it off, she's seen us both… _together_. The minute we let her go, she will be the one yowling and getting everyone's attention. Then she will lead the village right to us. And we can't run yet either. I could barely drag her back to the cove, there will be no way I can carry you, especially long distance."

The two of them stood there a while, thinking about every possibility and outcome. So far, they had no plan. Astrid didn't have a plan either. But maybe if she could stall long enough, someone might find her… that is, if she could stall for days, but even she doubted that. They were right though. If she didn't turn up by tonight, Gobber would send a party out to find her in the morning. It might take them days to find her here way out at Raven's point. And the cove itself was very secluded, almost invisible. Unless she could escape she wasn't going anywhere, but those knots were tight and wouldn't yield. And she couldn't reach the knife in her boot either, especially with them watching her every move.

She looked up as the dragon-man huffed and walked over to the small, secluded camp. Hiccup instead, went up to her. His eyes looked almost sorrowful, but still angry at being caught.

"What in the gods' names were you doing out here anyway? Why were you tracking me?" he demanded. She couldn't take her eyes off those teeth, so long and unnaturally sharp. The teeth of a predatory animal. Throat-ripping teeth.

"I-I was trying to find out where you go every day… to find out if you were cheating, or training with someone. I didn't know why you were getting so good at training, and I wanted to find out. I just- I had no idea that… that _thing_ would be the cause of anything. Whatever it is."

Hiccup growled. "First of all, he's a 'he', not an 'it'. Second of all, his name is Shadow. And third of all, if it weren't for him, I might not be alive right now. That _thing_ , which you so eloquently called him, is the reason I haven't killed myself yet."

Astrid's eyes went wide as she looked at Hiccup, and deep into his forest green, now slightly metallic, eyes.

"What exactly has he done to you?" she whispered. Hiccup chuckled. "Done to me? He's given me a reason to live. Because of him, I know how to survive, how to keep myself alive when no one else seems to care. I can fight my own battles, and do many great things because of the gift he's given me."

"What gift?" she asked quietly. Hiccup chuckles mirthlessly. "You will see."

"What are you two going to do with me?" she demanded. Hiccup sighed and his small grin dropped. "I don't know yet, but I've convinced him not to kill you at least. If you had just stayed away and ignored my like usual you wouldn't be in this situation." Astrid flinched and tugged at the ropes securing her hands above her head. They still didn't budge.

"I don't know what we are going to do with you. Just- … don't struggle. Whatever we come up with, it will be quicker and more painless if you don't fight it."

Astrid looked at him disbelievingly. Hiccup gave her one more apologetic look before turning away. Astrid couldn't bare to watch the two males as they sat together, nor as the young drake ran his hands over Hiccup possessively.

She tried to get as comfortable as possible as she waited for them to decide what to do with her.

.

It could have been twenty minutes, or it could have been hours later, but at some point just as the sun had disappeared, Astrid sensed movement behind her. Her eyes shot open and tried to adjust to the darkness. She couldn't see Hiccup, or the Dragon creature. And she was still tied and helpless to the horrors in the dark.

A twig snapped, leaves rustled, and dirt crunched underfoot as something stalked behind her. Her heartbeat thumped in her chest louder and louder with each step her stalker took. She was sure they could hear it beating frantically.

She heard a growl, and stood painfully still, even as the clawed hand of the hybrid creature snaked up her side, up her arm, to hold her two wrists still bound by rope. She whimpered as its hot breath tickled her ear. The other clawed hand slunk around her front and tenderly grabbed her chin, exposing the side of her neck to those horrible, jagged teeth.

She could feel the creatures' claws against her skin, its scales brushing the fabric of her clothes. Its teeth as it grazed her neck.

"Let me tell you exactly what I'm going to do…" he whispered. "I'm going to sink my teeth into your neck, and drink your blood. I'm not going to take much, just enough so you get the message. Then I'm going to knock you out and leave you here. When you wake up, I want you to leave this place, and never return. And you _won't_ go telling anybody about what you saw here, or what you were doing in this forest. You won't mention me, or Hiccup, or I will find you again, and drain the rest of your blood through the same bite mark… but don't worry… this bite wont turn you into the same thing Hiccup is. It will just leave you feeling tired and slow. How much I take depends on how much you struggle."

She didn't have any time to think of anything to say, or any way she could escape the dragon's grasp, before his inch long fangs sunk into her neck and started draining her blood.

There was nothing she could do to escape, so way to get away, no way to get him to stop. She could only scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Astrid had no idea how long she had been asleep for, or why Hiccup and the beast named Shadow left her in the cove by herself. As soon as she woke, she discovered the bonds holding her hands up were frayed and loose. Most likely caused by that ungodly creature as it held her helplessly. After a few minuted of struggling, she managed to free one hand, and then use it to grab the dagger in her boot to cut her other hand free. Within minutes, she bolted out of the cove without another look back.

The cove had been abandoned, all traces of activity erased. The only evidence being the rope and footsteps she left behind. Apart from that, it looked like nothing had ever disturbed the peace and tranquillity.

Hiccup and Shadow were gone. But she couldn't worry about that now, she had to get back to the village. As soon as the village houses were in sight, she went directly to the great hall. She had no idea what she would say, or who she would say it to but maybe, just maybe, she could figure out what to do about Hiccup and that beast. The threat from the drake was still in the forefront of her mind, and the bite mark throbbed on her neck.

The doors to the great hall loomed in front of her, and she cannoned into it and threw them open. Everyone at the tables looked up at her arrival.

"Astrid! There you are. You didn't show up last night for dinner and we were getting worried. We assumed you were out training in the forest with your axe."

Astrid's eyes flicked over to the one figure not seated at the main table. Hiccup was there, eating a bowl of porridge with a few slices of fruit. She froze when she saw the thinly veiled threat in his eyes. He smirked, flashing those razor sharp teeth as she stood there frozen. He lifted one hand up and placed a finger over his mouth. The universal symbol for silence… Then he dragged that clawed finger across his throat.

Astrid gulped and tore her eyes away.

"Uh, yea. I stayed out late for extra training and lost track of time. Afterwards, I just went home to eat and went to bed. Sorry I didn't meet up with you guys earlier." She lied.

Everyone lapped it up like the morning's cream. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hiccup nod. She watched in fear as he picked up one of the pieces of fruit, and sunk his overly large canines into it. She could only imagine that he was portraying it as her own flesh. Trying not to shake, she sat down at the table with her own food, desperately trying to ignore Hiccup at the other table. But she wondered… If the cove was empty and abandoned, then where was the drake hiding?

.

Later that morning, Hiccup returned to his old home, and snuck in through the back door. For all intents and purposes, it was locked up and sealed tighter than a drum. Shadow, with all his knowledge from traveling the world, possessed the wonderful and immensely useful skill of lock-picking. Within minutes of Hiccup producing a lock pick and a pin, he had the back door of his father's house wide open for them.

The minute he dragged the hybrid to the village, under the guise that it was the last place anyone would look for him, he asked why they were headed to the forge and not his own home. Hiccup explained that his own father locked him out, and that they would have to make due with the back room. Shadow asked which house was his and if he have a lock pick.

So there he was, sneaking into his own house, where a worried hybrid dragon was waiting for him.

"Did she show up?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. "She must have escaped her bonds about an hour or two ago and made her way here. She noticed me almost as soon as she came in, and kept her mouth shut. She's smart, she wont tell anyone, especially since she doesn't know where you are hiding. And not when there is any proof to back her up. Are you sure that mark on her neck will disappear before she mentions it to anyone?"

"I'm sure. By the time she's mustered up enough courage to point the finger and say 'traitor', the mark would have disappeared, and all traces of proof will be lost."

"Good." Hiccup said. Shadow spoke up again. "What's the plan now?"

"You stay in here and stay hidden. No one will have any clue that you are here, especially if you don't make loud noises or put any lights on at night. I'll continue training and make sure no one suspects a thing about either of us. As soon as you are strong enough, we make our escape and go wherever your wings take us. Hopefully we can leave before my dad comes home and I have to deal with the abuse he normally gives me when he realises I'm not dead."

Shadow's eyes flicked down in anger and rage. He had in no way forgiven the actions of Stoick. All those nights ago when he first proposed the idea of giving Hiccup his own blood, the boy had come to him, broken and crying over the fact that no one loved him. Not even his own father. He was extremely tempted to stay, just long enough to meet this Stoick person and make him never forget the horrors of a Black Moon.

It was disgusting how these Vikings didn't follow similar codes to the Black Moons. That they would allow abuse and harm to come to someone not yet of age. That they would shun the youngest and smallest for something they could not control.

In his own culture, even the smallest of hatchlings had a purpose, and all the love they deserved from their parents and distant families. No one was left behind, because everyone was important. From the oldest elder, to the smallest dragonling. The blood of a Black Moon was a sacred gift. Not one drop was wasted by its own kind.

But these Viking had no such honour. Survival of the fittest was the code they lived by. The strongest and best killers were the leaders, and those who could not keep up with the pack, were left behind and forgotten.

Shadow was no parent despite being centuries old, but even he knew enough about parenting to know that what Stoick was doing to his own son was vile. Shadow planned to show Stoick exactly what the punishment was for neglecting a child.

Hiccup sighed and went back to the door. "Training starts soon, and I shouldn't be late. I'll come back after once I'm sure no one watching."

Shadow nodded and kept watch as the boy slunk out of the house and around to the training arena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wooo, I'm on a roll. Ever since I've gotten back into writing, I have been writing chapters non stop. for those of you who left reviews on chapter 10 about the situation Astrid found herself looking at, a big thanks! I didnt know how well that chapter would go. Guest reviewers: DarNoir and Random Babbling, I'd like to thank you for giving me the courage to write this next bit. :) Oh, and before we get on with the show, just one thing: the views and opinions of Astrid on Hiccup being with a male partner is completely her own. I do not hold the same views and opinions, in fact, its completely opposite to my own views. Everything said by her to do with the male x male connection is simply for the plot.**

 **ENJOY! and please REVIEW!**

.

Training went as well as anyone would expect. The Nadder flew around the ring, chasing after the teens inside while they battled it. Hiccup dodged every attack thrown his way, but mostly stayed out of it. After what seemed like forever, the Nadder was eventually lead back into its cage and locked up.

But Gobber forced them to linger a bit afterwards, giving them advice on their fighting skills before they could go home. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to go back to Shadow. They still had some plans that they still needed to work on, but not only that, they were in the middle of something right before Astrid turned up. If he were honest with himself, he _really_ wanted to go back to that.

It had been early in the afternoon when he came to visit Shadow again. Normally he arrived a few hours later, but he had time to spare, so he came early. As he wandered through the woods, he went past multiple marked trees, left by his own sharpened nails. Well, by now he guessed he could call them claws. As if to argue his point, he slashed through the bark of another tree as he went. Feeling somewhat smug.

It wasn't too much later that he heard something. Definitely an animal. In fact, it was probably Shadow since no other large predators dared come to this section of the woods. Past those claw marked trees. But what was he doing making those grunting noises? Did he somehow get tangled up in that rope he left the other day?

Cautious, he slunk around to the main entrance to the cove. He had already moved to stand in full view before calling the drake's name, but what he saw made him freeze.

The drake, he found, was lying against a large boulder, mostly reclined. His wings were splayed out and limp behind him, and the end of his tail occasionally twitched. Short black hair was slicked back and plastered to his forehead with sweat, while a few droplets dripped down his bare, and muscular chest. He couldn't see his bright silver eyes, since they were half closed in pleasure. But even more interesting, was the clawed had down the front of the doe skin pants he wore, the belt undone and letting the material slide down a fraction to expose those narrow hips.

Many parts of Hiccup heated to a burning temperature in mere moments. Mostly his face, stomach and in between his legs. He gulped and ran a hand though his hair at the pleasurable sight. Even the scent of Shadow was affecting him. That warm, wild, musky smell… Hiccup couldn't help but sigh and growl in appreciation.

Instantly, Shadow's hand stilled and his eyes snapped open. All over his cheekbones turned violet. The drake's breathing hitched and he bit his lip with a fang. Hiccup couldn't help the other sounds that escaped his lips, watching the other male. Shadow didn't move a muscle, nor move his hand as he looked over at Hiccup, caught staring at him as he pleasured himself. Suddenly, Shadow sniffed, and growled in delight. The scent of pleasure was heavy in the air. From both of them.

A dark look clouded over his already pleasure filled eyes as he removed his hand and stood up. He made no move to fix his belt as the drake prowled over, never breaking eye contact. Hiccup couldn't help the smirk tugging on his lips as he neared.

"Like what you see?" Shadow purred. Hiccup nodded. "You smell really good…" he murmured.

The dragon smirked and leant forward even more to smell Hiccup's scent. He growled in desire at the smell of heat coming off the boy, a scent matching his own.

"Would you like to join me?" he purred again. But Hiccup became nervous. "I-I've never… never been with anyone before."

Shadow kept making that purring noise in the back of his throat, and Hiccup couldn't help but think how enticing that sound was.

"No one…? Male or female?"

"I've never even dared think of being with a male. No one would have ever approved."

"Would you let me change your mind about that…? You've already broken so many rules by looking after me, why not break a few more."

Shadow didn't dare touch Hiccup, even as his own desire made him want to pounce on the younger male. He let Hiccup decide what he wanted, before taking the lead. He wanted to show him just how good being with another male could be.

The moment Hiccup said yes, the drake pulled him over to the same rock he had been reclined on, and pushed Hiccup up against it. His clawed hands rested on the boys' hips while he scented his neck.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word and I will." He growled huskily. Hiccup didn't think it would be at all possible to say no, especially when the drake pushed his hips flush with his own. The friction between their bodies felt great. Especially when he began to move. The rocking motion tore pleasure filled growls from Hiccup's throat.

Shadow was losing himself in the feeling of Hiccup grinding against him, and the smell of the boy's heat. It took immense amounts of self-control to hold himself back from hurting him, or going too fast and scaring him off. Oh, how long had it been since he was with another person? Maybe half a century since he had been with another of his own species… he lost track of time. Hiccup was here now, and willing, so that was all he was going to focus on.

Shadow's own arousal kept grinding against Hiccup, electing delicious grunts and moans from his mouth. The drake lowered his head to the boys neck, wanting to feel those growls from his throat. The vibrations went from Hiccup's neck, right down to Shadow's groin. Teasingly, he nipped the skin on his neck and licked it with his long, forked tongue. Hiccup grunted and grinded against his own hips. He felt _so good_.

Shadow wanted more. All this grinding and teasing was making him hungry for more. He raised one clawed hand into the teen's hair and pulled his head back to expose that extremely tempting throat, while his other hand lowered to grab his thigh and hitch it up around his own waist. Now their hips could get closer, and grind harder as he licked the boy's neck.

Oh how he wanted to taste the boy. To sink his teeth into that pale neck and feel his hot blood trickle down his throat. Blood tainted with heat and arousal. He couldn't hold back anymore, and sunk his fangs into his flesh and drank. Oh gods, he did taste good. Better than good.

Hiccup, apparently, wanted to try and bite him too. Shadow was more than willing, especially when he felt the boy's hand grab the undone belt and pull him closer. That hand, so very close to the waistband of his doe skin pants. Just a bit lower…

 _CLUNK!_

They both froze. Someone was at the cove entrance. Simultaneously, their faces snapped to where the sound came from. A girl was there. One hand covering her mouth, blue eyes wide and horrified. And her axe lying on the stone ground after it slipped out of her hand.

Both males snarled. The girl ran.

.

That had been the last moment of that fabulous time together, and just thinking about it made Hiccup want to go back to Shadow and make use of the empty house the drake was hiding in. Soon, he promised himself. Soon. But right now, he had other problems to deal with. Mainly, an angry shield-maiden, giving him her best glare as she stomped over to him.

"What are you up to with that beast?" she demanded. She didn't dare raise her voice since others were still around. Hiccup growled softly. "He isn't a beast. And what I do with him is none of your business."

"Speaking of business… What in the name of the gods above where you _doing_ with it before I showed up?" She screeched quietly, eyes wide as if the memory of the incident was flashing behind her eyes, and she didn't like it. Her voice seemed too loud to Hiccup, but no one seemed to notice her discomfort at their conversation. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "So I prefer males over females, who gives a damn? Its not like anyone on the island would want me anyway, so why can't I be with someone who cares enough to want me like that?"

She childishly stuck out her tongue and gagged. "It is wrong on so many levels. I don't even want to _think_ about what I saw because it's that disgusting. Even if I could get past the whole male on male thing between you two – which I can't – there is no way in hell I can get past him having wings, a tail, horns and _fangs_. It's just wrong."

Hiccup didn't give a damn about her opinion anyway. She had made no move to be a positive part of his life before, so her opinion now didn't count.

"What is it even doing on the island? In fact, what even is it?" she hissed.

"We've been through this. He's a 'he' not an 'it'. And he's a dragon." She scoffed. "As for what he's doing here, he's waiting for his full strength to return so he can leave."

"Are you certain that _he_ isn't some kind of demon? Because I don't think a dragon is meant to look like a man."

"He's a shapeshifter. But I'll promise you this. As soon as he is strong enough to shift into his dragon form, you will never see him again." _Or me._ He added silently.

"And what exactly are you giving him to make him stronger? Have you considered that after you give it what it wants, it might turn on you and the whole village? Have you considered that he might be using you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "He won't turn on me. In fact, he has already ensured that he will never be a danger to me, and no other dragon will be a danger to me either. His kind have honour. They would never even think of harming a hatchling."

"What? That monster attacked me! How ca you say it doesn't harm 'hatchlings' if it went and bit me?"

"Because you don't share its blood. Which is also why I'm confident that he isn't using me."

Astrid froze at his words and her eyes went wide. "What has he done to you?" she gasped. "Has he turned you into some kind of monster too?"

Hiccup smirked and flashed his teeth. Those physical changes seemed much more predominant now. The metallic glint in his eyes, the elongated canines, pale skin, sharpened claws.

He strode up to her and leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. "Unless you want to find out first-hand what kind of changes his blood has caused, I suggest you stop asking questions. Shadow is quite literally, a dragon trapped in a human's body, with all the same strength and power. I don't think you want to know what kind of similar power he has transferred to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Bwahahahahaha... This is where things begin to get ugly. It wont be long until the story ends, unfortunately. But I do have potential plans for a continuation of the story, that is, if I get enough reviews. This chapter is meant to help set the scene for the final chapters, where the final battle takes place. Shadow is so close to full strength, it should only take a few more days for him, and a few more blood thefts until he can retake his dragon form. This chapter is meant to help give reason as to why Hiccup will choose to leave with Shadow instead of staying on Berk. No mild or softcore smut in this chapter, sorry. lol. but it does have an impromptu battle in it, with quite a few hateful words thrown in. As for the physical changes in Hiccup, they are becoming more and more noticable, in fact, anyone who looks hard enough will be able to see. By this point, Hiccup is roughly 80-90% Black Moon dragon but in human form. he cannot change forms, but is still considered a black moon by this point. hope that answers everything.

Oh wait, Random Babbling, I got your review by the way. thanks for that :) I just want to address your point on the whole male x male thing, as well as Astrid's oppinion of it. I havent been especially acurate with the views and oppinions of homosexuality, and in fact, i didnt even know about the Vikings oppinion of it. I just guessed. Thanks for the history lesson, you learn something new every day :) the main reason I had Astrid oppose it so much is because it would help the story. I know that people being anti-gay is a christian belief, but it worked in this instance. (Im not Christian at all, quite the opposite in fact. litterally, if you get my meaning.) Astrid probably wouldnt give a damn if Shadow was a human, and not a Black Moon, lol. but anyway, yeh. I welcome the nitpicking, it helps make my writing more accurate.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter. things will be getting more and more dangerous as it progresses. Stoick should return in either the nect chapter, or the one after. Please review!

.

Later that night, Hiccup slunk back in to his father's home through the back door. After being forced into a conversation with Astrid about the drake who was hiding as he regained his strength, he was dragged to the great hall by Gobber to share a meal with the other teens. By now, they were beginning to seriously notice the physical changes in him, caused by the Black Moon blood. But mostly, they had only noticed one of the other changes in him.

The more blood he drank from Shadow, the more he preferred his meat raw. The others had realised this after Fishlegs saw him rip into a not-so-cooked fish with nothing but his teeth to devour it. The poor teen had gone pure white in the face, and then an interesting shade of green. That was when the others realised what he had been looking at. And a few of them turned the same colour.

Hiccup, not wanting the attention, growled lowly and went back to tearing his fish apart. The others were unnerved, no more than Astrid, and left him alone. Probably because they were disturbed or disgusted.

Gobber however, kept his eyes locked on Hiccup as he ate, and didn't tear his eyes away until the boy left. He was picking up on the changes too, but more than the others. He had been noticing the growls, the low snarls and the predator's eyes. Something about Hiccup was different. Gobber also noticed that Astrid knew too…

Perhaps he would confront the girl about what she knew, if only to figure out why Hiccup was acting strange.

But the moment Gobber went up to the girl to ask what she thought about it, the girl clammed up and refused to talk. Her eyes widened when he suggested that something about Hiccup was different, and she became distant when he guessed that she knew something. Astrid refused to speak.

The next day, Gobber was considering asking Hiccup himself why he was acting so strange, but the old blacksmith had no idea how to ask such a question. But that didn't stop him from watching the boy as he fought in the arena. Something was definitely up with him.

Down in the arena, the teens battled against the Gronkle once again. Running and dodging its attacks, and sneaking up behind it to land blows on its toughened hide. Hiccup had been hit a few times by its thick tail, but so had the others. No one had been spared by the rampaging dragon. Surprisingly, Hiccup had been hit the most times, half because all the dragons in the arena knew what he was and sought him out more than the others, and half because the teens kept pushing him in harm's way, using him as dragon bait.

Finally, Hiccup had enough, and growled at the pudgy beast, lunging towards it to frighten it back in its cage. Once the heavy gate had been closed and locked, he sighed from exhaustion and drooped against the stone walls. Across the arena, Astrid looked at him with both hate, and fear in her eyes. Hate because he was ruining her chances at taking the final victory, and fear because she knew what he was, and what he was dealing with.

With a hand wrapped around his aching ribs, Hiccup limped towards the gate after everyone else. He had taken quite a beating. His ribs hurt, making breathing painful, and his ankle was probably twisted. It made hobbling over to the exit that much slower.

He was roughly half way there when the massive gate closed. The sound of the locking mechanism echoed throughout the stone walls. He was locked in. Above him, Snotlout and the twins cackled in glee. Their mad grins put Hiccup on edge. They were planning something.

"Well, would you look at this? Poor little Useless caught like a rat in a trap." Snotlout sneered. Hiccup growled. "What are you doing Snotlout?" he yelled.

The black haired teen grinned maliciously. "Oh, just making sure the village is put out of its misery." Hiccup watched with fear growing in his stomach as he walked over to the leaver that would open one of the cages. "You know, your father said that he hoped you would end up killing yourself before he returned from the voyage. He didn't specify how, but he was secretly hoping you would either kill yourself with your own knife, or get eaten by a dragon."

Hiccup watched with wide eyes as Snotlout leant up against one of the leavers outside the arena. The one that would open the cage containing the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Since you are so cowardly and weak to kill yourself, I think we should speed things up."

He pushed the leaver down.

The locks opened on the iron gate.

The Monstrous Nightmare erupted out of its cage, roaring and snarling with anger, engulfed in flames. It swung its massive head, spewing fire in every direction as it tried to find a way out of the arena. It lunged, and ran all around the stone walls in an effort to escape, until it realised it was trapped inside, with Hiccup.

Those yellow eyes locked onto his forest green ones, as it stalked its way over to the scrawny Viking. It snarled, showing its dagger-like teeth. Hiccup didn't back down, instead, he bared his own teeth and stood up to the sheer size and might of the red dragon.

It lunged, jaws agape, ready to swallow him whole. But Hiccup jumped back, then lunged forward to swipe his claws across its snout. The dragon roared and attacked again, but Hiccup continued to dodge while Snotlout and the twins watched on from above.

Hiccup's damaged ribs and ankle were slowing him down with every jump and lunge. Soon, the dragon would get him if he wasn't lucky. And it did. Despite his best efforts, he stepped funny on his hurt leg and stumbled. The Monstrous Nightmare's jaws clamped around his right arm and bit down. Hiccup screamed, which turned into a roar of fury as he swiped for its eye.

It recoiled in pain when Hiccup's sharpened claws scratched at its eye, and the dragon let go of his arm. Hiccup didn't relent, and bellowed the most animalistic roar he could muster from his hurting lungs to bend the dragon to his will.

The Nightmare froze at the draconic sound, and the scent of his blood as it dripped down his right arm. Blood as black as ink. Hiccup snarled at the dragon as it recoiled. It scented the blood of a Black Moon, and knew it had made a huge mistake. Even if this tiny fishbone was the one battling it, the scent of his blood was enough to make the dragon bow to him.

It knew what a Black Moon was, and how powerful they were, no matter what form they took. So the massive red dragon lowered its head, and bowed in submission to the might of the humanoid Black Moon before it.

Silence echoed throughout the arena. The only sounds were the loud breaths of the Nightmare, whose snout was pressed under the clawed hand of Hiccup. Hiccup growled, and told the dragon to go back into its cage. It relented, and followed the order in silence.

Minutes later, Hiccup had left the arena, black blood dripping down his injured arm, as he stormed over to his gobsmacked cousin. Snotlout couldn't so much as move as Hiccup's undamaged arm swung, and socked him right in the jaw.

"What in the name of the gods above were you thinking!?" he screamed. Snotlout spluttered, spitting blood out of his mouth as he looked up at the snarling boy standing above him. "I was only helping carry out what the chief wanted. Your charred, corpse splattered against a wall. You were taking too long to die."

Hiccup physically trembled with the restraint it took to hold himself back from chocking the teen to death. "Seems you were too weak to kill yourself, so someone had to do the job." This time, Hiccup didn't hold back. Swift as a snake, Hiccup raked his claws down the side of Snotlout's face, gorging deep, bloody lines from his ear to his chin, barely missing his eye. Snotlout screamed as the four claws tore half his face open and gushed hot blood.

Hiccup was struggling to hold himself back now. His whole body was trembling with absolute _rage._ Snotlout's blood trickling down his fingers. He was seconds away from snapping, and tearing Snotlout apart. Red clouded his vision, and he growled and snarled, baring his dagger-like teeth. The pupils in his eyes narrowing into slits, edged by forest green, and silver.

Astrid moved to stand in front of him, blocking his view of the teen he _so desperately_ _wanted_ to disembowel. Eye contact broken with Snotlout, he focused on her. The others couldn't see his inhuman eyes, but she could. Eyes of the same monster that gave him his strength.

She spoke to him, low and soft, as if talking to an enraged animal, trying to sooth him. She spoke just above a whisper, so that only he would hear. "Hiccup, you need to stand down. Leave, before things get out of hand."

Hiccup trembled with anger and rage and _hate_. The desire to kill something was still there, and not even Astrid's soothing words could fully state his bloodlust.

Gobber appeared from behind, eyes wide and shocked at the scene before him. Hiccup looking very much like a feral animal, Snotlout lying on the ground, looking like he had been clawed by a bear with his blood dripping down Hiccup's long nails. And the black blood dripping down Hiccup's arm caused by a Monstrous Nightmare bite didn't escape his notice either.

"What the hell happened!?" he bellowed.

Astrid opened her mouth to speak, but Hiccup beat her to it. "What exactly did my father say before he left?" Gobber froze.

"What did he say? Because according to Snotlout here," he flicked his red blooded hand towards the teen, "tells me that my father said something _very interesting._ Something along the lines of hoping I'd die before he returned."

Gobber was frozen in place by his eyes. Cold, hard eyes, edged with silver. The eyes of a predator. Gobber couldn't move from that stare. It held him there as if he was wrapped in chains.

"Tell me… What did Stoick say before he left… Tell me!" he roared.

"I… I'm so sorry Hiccup. He- he said that he hoped you- that you would end up dying before he returned. I tried to convince him… that you could help the village. That you could help on the raids… He let you join Dragon Training after that. I thought I had convinced him. But he still hoped you would get killed before he returned."

Hiccup didn't want to hear any more. With a thunderous roar filled with anguish and pain, he stalked away. Running his bloodied hands through his hair, raking his claws over his scalp in the desperate hope to claw out the information he just learnt. The knowledge that his father didn't want him.

That Stoick the Vast – the man who he no longer considered his father – wanted him dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay then, this chapter is just a bit of angst and fluff and to fill in some time in the story. Stoick hasnt returned from the voyage yet, but will quite soon. This chapter is just for foreshadowing the plot and what is to come, as well as Hiccup getting some of the much needed love and attention he needs. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I missed. I'm not the biggest fan of editing. Give me a review and tell me what you think. Oh, and let me know what you think of the chapter before, when Snotlout set the Monstrous Nightmare loose on Hiccup in the arena. I need a bit of feedback to make things better in chapters to come.**

 **the next chapter begins the final events of the story, so the more reviews I get, the better it will turn out. :)**

 **.**

The back door to Stoick's house burst open with a loud bang, startling the drake hiding within. Hiccup was cursing every known god in existence as he paced around the room, wringing his bloodied hands through his hair.

Shadow bounded over and grabbed Hiccup firmly by the shoulders. "Hiccup, what happened? What's wrong?"

Hiccup stilled, but his chest remained panting heavily. Slowly, he dropped his hands down to his sides, and lifted his gaze. His eyes were still ringed with silver.

"Did you know that my father said, in front of the entire village, that he hoped I ended up dying before he returned?" he said, voice void of all emotion. "He let Gobber put me into Dragon Training, but only because he hoped that a dragon would kill me, if I failed to do the deed myself."

Shadow pulled him flush up against his body and held him. Hiccup stiffened in the embrace, but soon relaxed and hugged him back, being mindful of the drake's wings. Muffled sobs were heard, smothered by Shadow's shoulder as he soothed the crying teen.

No words were said for a long time. The two just stood there, holding each other while Hiccup cried. Eventually, she scent of blood forced Shadow to pull back. He saw the two types of blood staining each hand. Red from Snotlout, and black from his own flesh. Blood was also slicked through his hair, and over quite a lot of skin and clothing.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Shadow lead Hiccup to a back room in the house, where a tub leant up against one wall, and buckets of water were pushed into a corner. The drake used his limited magic and dragonfire to heat each bucket one by one, but decided against throwing it all in the bath. It would be easier to clean up the blood and wounds on Hiccup's skin if he wasn't submerged.

Next he went over to the boy, and helped him out of his bloodied clothes. The shirt was stained in many places, but the pants were alright, so they stayed on. The fur vest was also bloodstained, so that too was discarded on the floor in a pile.

Methodically, Shadow cleaned away the black, sticky blood while Hiccup sat perched on the side of the wooden bath. The boy kept sniffling while Shadow tended to him. Finally, Shadow went and grabbed some fresh bandages and some herbs to treat and bound his arm. A bite from another dragon was harder to treat than a scratch, especially if a Monstrous Nightmare's saliva was in the wound. The herbs would help draw it out until Shadow could tend to it himself.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Hiccup sighed, but nodded. "We had been fighting the Gronkle in the arena. It targeted me more than anyone else, because it knows what I am, so I'd been hit more times than anyone. Eventually it was dragged back into its cage, and we could leave. My ankle and ribs took quite a beating, so it took me much longer to get out of the arena… But Snotlout and the twins locked me in. they said that they were going to put the village out of its misery… and they set the Nightmare loose with me still inside. I had no choice but to fight it. It bit me, and that's when I snapped. I swiped at its eye and roared at it, and got it to back down… Once I got out of the arena, I hunted down Snotlout and demanded what he was doing. He said that my father hoped I would die, either by my own hand, or the claws of a dragon. I demanded Gobber tell me if it was true, and he said yes. Stoick said in front of the entire village that he hoped I'd die."

Shadow growled in anger. It was one thing to neglect a child, and another thing entirely to want that child dead. Stoick had gone _way too far_. Shadow was going to make sure that the chief paid for everything he did to his son. A pound of flesh for every offence sounded nice.

Shadow sat in thought for a minute, before grinning evilly, flashing those dagger-like fangs with delight. Hiccup looked slightly unnerved. "Hiccup," he said. "I want to stay here long enough to meet this, Stoick the Vast. He's done things to you that are unforgivable, and I want to make him pay for it."

"What would you do?" Hiccup asked timidly.

"Only what you would allow me to. If you wish him dead, then I would be happy to oblige. If you want him beaten, then I will very much enjoy doing it. But he _will_ pay for the things he's done to you, and I want him to know who now has claim over you."

Hiccup looked at the drake quizzically. "What do you mean, 'claim'?"

"If your father said he wished you dead, that means he doesn't want you, and his claim over you is revoked. I can reclaim you as mine and take you from him. And because my blood flows through your veins, all the laws of the Black Moons apply to you. You can accept and decline claims on your flesh if you so desire. So Stoick won't have any say if I claim you."

Hiccup looked very interested at the prospect and thought about it for some time. "What do Black Moons use claims for?" he asked, curious.

"A Black Moon can claim many things as their property, including souls. They can claim mates, lovers, offspring and servants as living property. Those claims can also be revoked, and any of their 'assets' can be claimed by another. It's rare for offspring of any kind to be reclaimed by another, but it is common with servants."

"Black Moons have servants?"

"Yes. I personally haven't had any type of servant for at least a hundred years, but others of my kind use them. However, if I'm correct, I have a servant's claim over that girl. Astrid I think her name was. When I bit her… But back to the topic at hand. If Stoick has renounced his claim over you, then I can reclaim you. But I want to do it publicly, so he, and the entire village know, who cares more about you. I think they deserve to know what they are dealing with."

Hiccup smirked, flashing his own elongated canines. They spent quite a bit of time planning what they were going to do as soon as Stoick returned, and how they could spite him the most. Once their plan was all laid out, they went to raid the cupboards for food. After they ate, the two males went upstairs to find a comfortable place to rest for the Night.

"Shadow, how many more times will you have to drink my blood before you can retake your dragon form?" asked Hiccup as he sat on the edge of his bed. Shadow stood not too far away and thought about it for a moment. "Probably twice more. But the moment I've taken enough of your blood, I fear that the transformation would take place immediately. I won't have any control over transforming, so we'd need to time it just right. We do it _after_ I've staked my claim over you in front of your father."

Hiccup hummed in agreement. But then he became nervous, and started rubbing the back of his neck with his non injured hand. "Well, um… If its going to take- take two more times… do you want to- do it now?"

Shadow smirked at the blush dusting Hiccup's cheeks. He looked quite cute like that. But he had a point though, now would be a good opportunity, especially if he was willing. But why get so shy now? He normally didn't. Hiccup looked so shy and timid, not to mention he had a look in his eyes that made him seem like he had been neglected.

Silently, Shadow stepped over, and sat down right next to Hiccup at his request. Hiccup moved so he was sitting more comfortably on the bed, facing the drake. Shadow leant forward to practically kneel over the young boy to nuzzle his neck. His favourite spot to bite. But Hiccup kept leaning back, tempting the drake and teasing him with the feel and scent of his pulse, so close, yet so far away. Finally, Hiccup stopped leaning back, because there was no more room to go. He was lying flat on his back on top of all the furs of the bed. And Shadow was leaning over him. Curious, the drake looked at him, the question clear in his eyes.

"I- I just… After all the crap that's happened today… and all the heartache, I just- I want to feel good, and happy… Like I'm wanted, since no one else cares."

Shadow understood what he was trying to say. The only time he ever felt wanted, or cared about, was when he was at the mercy of the winged male. The boy mustn't have felt or experienced any love or care from anyone… except Shadow. And from the look in his eyes, Hiccup wanted to feel that little something again. Even if it was just for a short time, he wanted to feel some kind of love.

Shadow smiled softly down at the boy, running his clawed hands down the side of his face and down his neck. He lowered his head to nuzzle Hiccup's neck affectionately. "Don't worry about anything, or anyone else… I'll give you all the love and attention you need, and more." He murmured.

The poor boy. Without anyone to care for him, he felt broken and incomplete inside. Like he was missing something. Or lacked the ability to feel anything. Shadow would make sure he knew exactly what if felt like to be wanted, cared for, and loved.

With careful hands and a lovers embrace, he showed the boy just how much he had come to mean to him. He caressed, and touched and held him close, trying to make up for all the years he had gone without care or happiness. Shadow was extremely skilled, and knew exactly how to please him, and make him feel happy.

By the end of the night, he had made sure that Hiccup knew exactly what loving felt like. He made sure that the boy knew how much he cared and wanted him, and helped made up for all those miserable years alone. And only then, when Hiccup was splayed out beneath him, smiling in his sleep, did Shadow lean forward over his neck, and drink the boy's deliciously sweet blood.

 **.**

 **Ok, just a note for all of you who ship Hiccup and Shadow, and love the male x male stuff... that bit there ^ was just a makeout session between the two, nothing major happened. So dont worry, you didnt miss out on anything major. I dont know how I feel about writing a full on scene between the two. And even if I did write one, there isnt anywhere to put it in this story. Any male x male scenes would possibly be in a sequel. but anyway, please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**GUESS WHAT MY LOVELIES! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LONG AWAITED FIGHT SCENE! Once again, this chapter is a bit of a time filler, with a bit of fluff, and to reintroduce Stoick the Vast. This little bit is to get the ball rolling for the finale, and to make Stoick suspicious of Hiccup. I havent got much else to say apart from ENJOY! I'm just about to write the next scene, and I want it to be good, so it might take me a day or two to get it perfect. I promise you that it will be fantastic! And a big thankyou to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you lots :)**

 **Please leave a review!**

.

For the first time in Hiccup's life, he felt happy and contempt. What happened the night before made him feel more alive than anything else he had ever experienced in his life. And waking up next to the one responsible… pure bliss. Who knew that waking up in someone's arms felt so good?

His eyes slowly flickered open and gazed upon the sight before him. Shadow was still sound asleep, his breathing smooth and even. One of his arms was cushioning Hiccup's head, the other was lying limp just above his waist. Their legs, plus Shadow's tail, were twined together underneath the covers. And their bare chests were pressed up against one another, as if they fell asleep while hugging, and slowly fell apart.

Hiccup smiled lazily at his bed mate, specifically, the messy bed head he was sporting, all tangled through his ivory horns. The drake looked so peaceful in his sleep, muscles relaxed and no harsh lines. He looked younger. Which was funny since he was hinted to be older than five hundred years, at least. He also noticed how much healthier he looked too.

From that first day they saw each other, Shadow was all lean and corded muscle, thin and streamlined with unhealthy pale skin. Now he was thicker, fuller. More muscle covered his arms and chest, but not so much as to make him look like a burly Viking. How many females would fawn over him because of his body? Hiccup certainly was.

Another major difference was his skin tone. Where previously he only had lighter patches of ashen grey skin near his scales, his whole body was covered in that one colour. Even his lips were coloured grey, and oh so tempting to look at. But for the first time, he noticed the male's ears. Pointed, like an elf. They were never like that before, but now they tapered into an interesting point. The top of his ears, to that delicate point was roughly the length of Hiccup's index finger. How interesting…

Their pact seemed to be greatly affecting Shadow, if the noticeable strength in his body was anything to go by. Just one more time, one more blood theft, and he could retake his dragon form.

Not for the first time, Hiccup wondered what he would look like.

Shadow sighed and slowly opened his eyes. This close, Hiccup could see flecks of gold near the centre of his eyes. Like an eclipse almost, but those eyes were still more silver, like twin moons.

Hiccup lifted a hand and gently brushed the soft, feathery hair out of Shadow's eyes so he could see them better. Would those eyes look the same on a dragon?

"Tell me what a Black Moon looks like in its true form." He murmured. Shadow purred from the attention and let Hiccup run his hands through his hair.

"They are large, majestic creatures: proud and tall. Cloaked in shadow and speckled with starlight. Each are kings and queens in their own right, their power and beauty surpass every species. They are decimators of armies: King slayers. And loyal even after death. A crown of ivory horns, an armoury of talons and teeth. Eyes like moons… Wings like pieces of the night sky… Scales like iron… Breath like hellfire… Lightning from a thunderstorm."

Shadow shivered in pleasure as Hiccup pat his head. So similar to a cat. The drake tightened his grip on Hiccup, and pulled him in close. Their chests and bodies flush up against each other, faces nuzzled in necks.

"…Deadly like Nightshade…"

The two didn't get up for a long time, content to just lay there in each other's arms. They had nothing to do that day. And Hiccup refused to come out of hiding to go to Dragon Training. He wasn't going anywhere until his father returned, but right now, he would stay right where he was, wrapped in the strong embrace of the drake.

Hiccup continued playing with Shadow's soft hair, trailing his hands down his neck, and then back up again. Eventually, he became curious, and touched his pointed ears. Shadow stiffened at the touch. Hiccup tweaked the end of his ear, causing Shadow to groan.

"Those are extremely sensitive…" Hiccup smirked. "Are they now…?"

Shadow growled lowly in his throat, with traces of a pleasure filled moan. His whole body was stiff and warm. "Yes, and if you don't stop I'm going to end up jumping on top of you."

Hiccup continued teasing him until he could take no more. Still lazy and half asleep, Shadow rolled over on top of Hiccup and pinned down his arms. Their bodies pressed up against one another, with Shadow sitting comfortably in between Hiccup's legs. Their hips were pressed up against each other.

Shadow's low growls filled his ears. "You brought this on yourself you know."

They stayed in that bed until they were exhausted again. And no matter how much Hiccup teased the humanoid dragon, the drake never harmed the boy. His own, deadly Nightshade.

.

Three days later, broken ships landed at the docks. Hundreds of exhausted, injured and tired Vikings were crammed together on those ships that survived from the voyage. Half the fleet was destroyed, if not more, and the boats they were on weren't much better either.

One by one they disembarked, helping one another. Slowly, but surely, everyone returned to the village and the family members that had been left behind.

Stoick the Vast was the last to leave. Gobber was waiting for him with a look on his face that meant something had happened.

"Did you find the nest at least Chief?" he asked.

"Not even close." Came the grumbled reply. "I hope you had a little more success than me."

Gobber stammered and couldn't form a proper sentence. Something was troubling the poor blacksmith. "It's uh… Well, you see… It's Hiccup." He grumbled.

"Is he dead yet?" the Chief asked. Gobber coughed awkwardly, as if that question made him extremely uncomfortable. Frankly, it did.

"That's the thing Stoick… He found out about what you said in front of the village. He's run off and hidden. We tried looking for him, but we don't know where he's gone."

"Hmph. Good riddance I'd say."

"Stoick! Do you not care about your son at all? He was devastated when he found out. How would you have reacted if your own father did that to you?" Gobber cried out. Stoick turned back and looked him in the eye with a dangerous look.

"I was never a scrawny, helpless fishbone."

"That's the other thing Stoick. He's not so helpless anymore… He's changing, and I don't know what's causing it." The Chief looked at him curious.

"What do you mean 'he's changing'?"

"The kid's been getting stronger. Started a few days after you left. I haven't seen him trip over anything since the last raid, and he moves so silently. Scared the crap out us quite a few times actually. And he's become more feral in nature. Growls like a dragon does. And you should see what he looks like… Long nails that are practically claws, eyes that look like they belong on a dragon instead of him, and his teeth have grown... They look like fangs."

Stoick looked perplexed. "Did you confront him about any of this?" Gobber shook his head. "I was going to talk to him after one of the classes, but I got dragged off by one of the villagers. When I came back, I had obviously missed something big. That's when he confronted me and demanded I tell him what you said to the village. After I told him what you said, about you wishing him dead, that's when he ran off."

"What happened before that?" Stoick asked. "Snotlout and the twins locked him inside the arena and set the Nightmare loose on him. They said it was because he was taking too long to die, and that you hoped that he would end up getting killed before you returned. The boy took on the Nightmare with his bare hands apparently, subdued it and put it back in its cage before confronting Snotlout. You should see the gashes on the kid's face. Looks like it had been done by a bear."

"Hiccup did all that?" Said Stoick. "How was he able to do all that? Only me and a few others can take on a Monstrous Nightmare with our bare hands."

"He ran off before I could ask. We haven't found him in three days. I think Astrid knows whats going on with him, but her mouth is locked up tighter than a drum about it. Like she's taken a vow of silence or something."

"I'll check what she knows later. Right now I've got to go to the Great Hall to speak to everyone. I'll worry about Hiccup later."


	17. Chapter 17

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINALLY, THE BEGINNING TO THE FINALE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS BIT FOR SO LONG ITS NOT FUNNY! I have been anticipating this chapter for so long, and even though it is at least twice the length of any other chapter, I just couldnt cut it any shorter. I have to admit though, listening to music helps me think about the tone for the story. I'd recommend listening to The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy to get your heart racing as soon as the more exciting bits start to happen. I had that song playing in my head as I wrote the transformation scene.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I need to get info on my finale scene and transformation so I know where to go from here. I also have plans for a sequel, but that will be written some time from now. I have another story I have been neglecting as of late that I need to get back to. But as soon as The Ghost and Shadow Moons is complete, I will begin writing the sequel. Any recommendations are welcome!**

 **Oh, and guest reviewer DarNoir, to answer some of your questions about what Hiccup looks like from his changes, just imagine that he looks like HTTYD2 Hiccup, just slightly younger, shorter, and without the outfit yet. In the story, its only been a month or so, therefore his hair wont be too much longer, but yes, he will have longer fluffy hair in future. Much cuteness! And yes, he is the bottom. Hehehehe. Black Moons are dominant creatures... in** ** _all_** **aspects. ;)**

 **ENJOY PART ONE OF THE FINALE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **.**

It had been a very long day for Stoick. After arriving home at the docks around noon, he had to help out with the clean-up and aftermath of the voyage before he could even think about taking a break. The meeting inside the great hall had taken much longer than he originally thought, especially since the attack from the massive, black beast was still in the forefront of people's minds. They still had to discus the creature, even though it hadn't been seen for over a month. It could still come back, people said, and they needed to know how to defend against another attack if it ever returned.

Finally, he was heading home for some rest, and maybe a mug of ale. The sun had just set, and the last rays of light were fading in the sky, staining it a deep, dark red. Hopefully it wouldn't signal the last light of day before a dragon raid. That was the last thing he needed.

Stoick had asked about Hiccup at the meeting, but there were no positive replies. The adults that had seen him didn't pay any particular attention to him, but had noticed some new differences. The teens on the other hand knew more about what was going on with him, but not much else. Astrid hadn't said a word, not even when Stoick confronted her himself after the meeting. She couldn't meet his eyes and physically couldn't open her mouth to tell him anything. But she did know something…

So there he was, tired and ready for bed, despite his missing son. He had just opened the door to his house and walked in when he stopped. Something didn't feel right. Like someone was watching him.

There! Sitting in his chair by the dining table, was Hiccup. His eyes were cold and unwavering, clawed fingers slowly drumming on the tabletop, shrouded in shadow. _This_ was where he was hiding? Right under everyone's noses.

"You're back." Came Hiccup's darkened voice. This was obviously an interrogation, but Stoick wouldn't cave. Not to Hiccup. "You're still alive."

"No thanks to you."

Those eyes seemed to shine in the gloom. Forest green, edged with silver. It was unnerving to look into those eyes and Stoick found that he couldn't keep eye contact for very long. And despite locking eyes with Hiccup, he still felt like he was being watched.

"Whats this I hear about you attacking Snotlout?" he demanded. Hiccup scoffed.

"He deserved it. In fact, he's lucky I didn't claw out his eye. I wanted to do much more to him, but I decided that you would deserve it more." Those eyes became even colder. "Did you think you could say and do all those things without having to pay for it?"

Hiccup bared his teeth, and Stoick could see exactly what everyone was going on about when they mentioned his teeth. Gone were those funny looking buck teeth: in their place were straight, sharp teeth that belonged in the mouth of a predatory animal. But those canines! They belonged in the mouth of a dragon, that was certain. What was going on?

"I can see so many unnatural changes in you. What has caused them? Why do you look like some kind of animal?" Stoick demanded.

"Aren't you proud of me Stoick? Aren't I like the son you always wanted? Stronger, faster, able to fight and defend myself. Didn't you want a son that could surpass you?"

"What's going on son? What's brought all this on?"

"I'm not your son! Not anymore. Not after all those things you said about me, how you told everyone that you wished me dead. I don't want be a part of you, or the village. No one has ever shown me that they care what happens to me, not even you. How could you hurt me for something I couldn't change? You'd hit me, slap me, kick me, throw me out, starve me… You are truly sick Stoick, to have the guts to do that to a child. I don't know why I put up with it for so long, but no longer."

"So what's your plan then? Think you can walk out on me and the village? What's brought on this sudden urge to live? I know what you did to yourself Hiccup, I know about the cuts on your wrists. The suicide attempts. So what's changed?" He yelled.

Hiccup didn't flinch like he normally would. He stood his ground and bore those soul sucking eyes into his own. "I've been given an offer. An offer for a better life… And I think it sounds a lot better than all this shit that I'm dealing with here. Someone's offered me a better life _Stoick_ , and I've taken it."

The Chief was about to open his mouth to shout back at the boy, when he froze. Something wasn't right. There was something here, in the shadows. Something dark.

Out of the darkness, a clawed hand emerged and grabbed onto the side of the chair Hiccup was sitting on. Nails long like talons. Skin an ashen grey. Human in nature, but unnatural.

"I have to say, this is very exciting." Came a mysterious voice. "The Chief of Berk and former village runt, pitted against each other. I'm a little star struck." Out of the shadows appeared a face, connected to a lean, yet muscular chest, clad in a long, black cloak. He was unnaturally handsome with the same ashen skin, and glowing silver eyes. Dagger-like fangs glinting through the stranger's smirk.

Stoick froze in shock at the appearance of the mysterious person. Who were they, how did they get there, and why hadn't Hiccup reacted to a stranger in his house?

"Did you like my little show above the village Stoick? That severed Nightmare's head landed pretty close to your feet, didn't it?"

"What the devil are you doing in my house?! Who are you?!" Stoick bellowed.

"Oh I wouldn't invoke the name of the Devil here Stoick, you are already in enough trouble. You wouldn't want to invite him here would you? As for what _I_ am doing here… Hiccup invited me."

The stranger took a single step forward into the light, and brought his clawed hand higher up the side of the chair, closer to Hiccup's neck. That single step into the light exposed his crown of ivory horns adorning his head. Stoick froze in absolute horror, his breath caught in his throat.

"Where are my manners? I am Shadow Void-Wing, high court member of the Royal Black Moon Society. And you, aren't showing the proper respect towards my charge."

"Your charge?" roared Stoick. Shadow chuckled mirthlessly. His voice was smooth like silk, but sharp as a razor. "Who would have thought, that this boy, so much smaller and weaker than anyone in his village, would be able to shoot me out of the sky. I'll admit, it was humiliating at first, but after I realised his true strength… I'd be the first to admit that he is a worthy opponent."

Stoick was seething mad. Whatever this creature was, it meant harm, and Stoick wasn't going to let it stay here… or live for that matter. Its clawed hand trailed up Hiccup's arm, up his neck, and into his hair, turning his face to meet the creature so they could see eye to eye.

"Didn't I say, that strength of the body isn't always what makes a good warrior? That strength of the mind, and strength of the voice can be more a weapon the ability to swing a sword. I was right, wasn't I?"

Hiccup looked deep into the monsters eyes, and smiled. The monster chuckled and ran his clawed hands through Hiccup's hair. Hiccup seemed to purr at the attention.

"You see Stoick, I've shown this boy a new way to live. A better way. Where he can use his natural strengths for the greater good, instead of being shunned because he doesn't fit the mould for what is considered 'normal'."

Those silver eyes locked onto his own, and bore directly into his very soul. Never before had Stoick seen something with such intense eyes. They were the eyes of a predator, a warrior, and a seasoned killer. And Hiccup was completely at its mercy there in his claws.

"You renounced your claim on him the first time you raised your hand against him. After that first blow, the first time Hiccup held a blade to his wrist because of you, was the moment you were no longer considered his father. But don't worry, I'll make sure he receives all the love and care in the world, since you were too selfish to give him any."

That clawed hand tilted Hiccup's head back, and exposed his slender neck. Shadow turned to face the boy again and bared his razor sharp teeth at the sight of his pale throat. Shadow spoke again, when his teeth were but a centimetre away from Hiccup's pulse.

"He's been claimed as mine now." Then his forked tongue flicked out and licked Hiccup's throat. Seeing this broke every restraint holding Stoick still. It was at that point when he just _snapped._

With an almighty bellow, Stoick ran towards the beast. But Shadow was faster, impossibly so. He vaulted over the table separating him and twisted so fast it would have given a lesser man whiplash. The beast's tail flicked around and connected with the side of Stoick's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

He was back on his feet in an instant, glaring with pure hatred towards the creature. Shadow stood above him, perched on the table, with pure black and silver speckled wings blocking out the sight of half the room.

"You don't deserve the right to call him 'son'." Growled Shadow. Stoick gave another war cry and lunged towards him. The hybrid creature jumped, and met him head on. Fists flew in every direction, connecting with flesh, armour and scales. Neither relented in their attack, blocking for a mere moment then jumping back into the fray. They threw each other around the room, knocking shields and weapons to the floor.

Shadow used everything in his natural arsenal to his advantage, swinging his tail and slicing flesh open with the blade, knocking Stoick with the edges of his wings, kicking with his feet and swiping with claws.

Stoick was fighting blindly in the cramped space. Despite Shadow being physically smaller than him, he took up more room, forcing him back up against the wall. Stoick wouldn't last long against the drake in the small room, so he waited for his chance.

Stoick roared in fury and charged the beast, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him backwards. Shadow sunk his claws into Stoick and dragged him down with him. The two battling warriors cannoned into the door, smashing it open, and tumbled through the dirt.

Villagers froze at the sight of their Chief, and _something_ rolling and tumbling through the grass. At once, they rushed to Stoick's aid, until his assailant kicked him so hard in the chest that he went flying, and the two separated.

Some people screamed at the sight before them. A monstrous hybrid creature, with pure black wings and a tail, ivory horns adorning its head, and ashen skin, all adorning the body of a human male. The creature roared with such ferocity, that many stepped back in horror at the draconic sound.

Off to the side, Astrid was pure white at the sight of the creature she hoped she would never see again. It was like a scene out of a nightmare, but far too real.

Shadow stood to his full height, baring his fangs and flexing his claws, tail flicking back and forth behind him.

"Demon!" Someone shouted.

"Monster!" cried another.

"Abomination!"

"Freak!"

Shadow just laughed. "I am all those things and more…" he growled. Stoick grabbed the closest axe and charged at him. "You're dead!" he screamed. Shadow ducked and struck out in quick succession, using everything he had to his advantage. Stoick kept swinging the axe, determined to hit the offending creature.

Some of the villagers rushed to fight with their chief, but a furious, demanding roar halted them. There stood Hiccup, teeth bared in challenge and claws itching to draw blood. His mouth was agape and snarling, while his chest heaved with the effort it took to hold his ground. He looked absolutely feral. A primal rage surging through his veins that no one felt inclined to fight against.

Only Astrid stepped forth to challenge this new foe. Whether it be from a warrior's bravery, or prideful stupidity, no one ever knew. With her trusty axe in hand, she charged Hiccup head on, who fought back with nothing except his bare hands.

Claws struck metal, axes missing by a hairsbreadth of distance, and furious roars echoed throughout. Neither warriors were giving up, on either side. Man against dragon. Shield maiden against abomination. No one gave ground. Sparks flew as the monster's claws met steel.

Astrid was weakening against her opponent, and feared that soon, she might slip up, despite her relentless training. She had never faced anything similar. She had to finish him _now_ before he ended up killing her. So with a battle cry of her own, she changed he attack, and swung her axe in an upward arc with all her weight behind it. Hiccup roared and swung his claws downward to meet the gleaming blade of her axe. The two connected, and the axe shattered from the impact.

The twin blades fell away from the handle and hit the ground in pieces. Hiccup didn't stop, and yanked the handle from her grasp, then used the butt of it to hit her in the gut. Astrid fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Stoick was getting more and more enraged every time his hits missed their target. Shadow evaded every axe swipe, and knocked away those he couldn't completely avoid. The drake was practically _taunting_ him! Stoick screamed at his opponent and threw everything he had behind his next attack. Unbelievably, Shadow mistimed a step, and got hit full force with Stoick's downward stroke.

The axe bit onto his flesh at his shoulder, and split him open diagonally across his chest. Shadow screamed in pain and fell to the ground, as thick, black blood seeped out of the gaping wound. Desperately, he clutched at his chest to stem the blood flow, and in doing so, exposed himself to Stoick's next lethal blow.

Only, it never came.

Hiccup cannoned into Stoick and knocked him aside before the axe could remove Shadow's head. Stoick was then thrown several feet back as Hiccup jumped up and kicked him square in the chest with both feet.

The villagers and their Chief stood watching the two crouching creatures as they defended themselves. Shadow was breathing heavily from his wound, and Hiccup stood valiantly against those against him. But soon, they would both fall.

But they both had the blood of a Black Moon flowing through their veins. They would not fall to any mere warriors! They would not die here and now!

With everyone watching on from a distance, the two stood by each other's sides, violence in their eyes. The two turned to each other, and with a single look, they knew what to do.

Instead of turning their fangs on their opponents, they turned their fangs on one another, and bit down on each other's pulse points and drank. With every beat of Shadow's heart, he could feel the dragon inside him taking over, breaking through the surface and roaring as it returned from its slumber.

Shadow drank until he could take no more and pulled away from Hiccup with a breathless gasp. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he was sure it would explode. And the blood rushed through his veins with the speed of a gushing river. Only faintly did he realise that his torn flesh was healing, and knitting itself back together to become whole again.

Then the pain started.

It tore roars of agony from his lungs as his flesh lit on fire from the inside. If anything was to attack him now, he would be helpless and unable to fight back, yet no one moved as they watched. And Hiccup was left to defend both of them until the transformation was complete.

Shadow's lungs felt like they were burning. His blood felt like lava. And he couldn't breathe. He spluttered and gasped, desperate to get air in his lungs, but none came. The heat continued to grow as his fire lungs formed, but he couldn't scream. His vocal chords snapped and reformed over and over again.

His body felt heavy. He couldn't move. He was helpless.

Next came the scales, which sprouted from under his skin to grow over every inch of his body except for his face. He itched all over. He hurt _everywhere_!

Watching over him, the villagers looked on in pure, undiluted terror. Weapons clattered to the ground, slipping out of hands. Some villagers screamed. But Stoick still stood with murder in his eyes. The last thing Shadow said, with great difficulty, before the dragon took over him completely and before his vocal chords could only form roars, was a hate filled threat.

" _I'LL BURN YOU TO THE GROUND_!"

Then all he could do was scream. His bones broke and reformed, over and over again, contorting and tearing him apart. His legs broke and moulded to the powerful legs of a four legged animal, his ribs breaking an expanding, his spine snapping and elongating, fins erupting out of his back like sharpened mountains.

He screamed and screamed until his voice faded away and only roars remained, coming from the mouth of a truly horrific beast. His muzzle grew longer, teeth extending through gums, and poison glands forming behind his fangs. Electricity lighters formed at the back of his throat, sparking with lightning as his lungs filled with fire.

He grew larger, tearing the clothes off his body in ribbons, bones breaking and reforming over and over again. He changed into the form of a four legged dragon, and grew to the size of a horse. But he grew even bigger, to the size of a bear, then the size of a Gronkle, and bigger still!

Only when his form rivalled the size of young Monstrous Nightmare did he stop growing, and the rest of his body finished the transformation. And there he stood, in all his glory.

Ten meters long from nose to tail tip, with a wingspan of at least sixteen meters, covered in scales tougher than the strongest armour, pure black in colour and speckled with silver on his underbelly and underneath his wings. Wings powerful enough to create the booming noise of a thunderclap, and a tail as swift as a whip, armed with a sword-like blade.

Shadow stood proud and tall, like royalty, with his crown of ivory horns, and twin moon eyes. Talons sharp enough to tear through steel with ease, and armour thick and strong enough to take hits from a catapult.

But when he roared! By the gods above… His roar had the strength and ferocity to rattle the very stars! And those teeth! Designed for ripping and tearing through flesh.

Hiccup never shot down a dragon that day when the dragons raided… no, instead, he shot one of Hells' demons out of the very sky. And it was ready to fight, for him…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took a few days, but I wanted to try and make it good. And thank you everyone who reviewed! I wana take a minute and address some of the questions Ive been asked by reviewers. Amara, thanks so much for your reviews. Now I understand that the whole issue with Black Moon blood can be confusing, so I'll try to explain how it all works. The reason a Black Moon can transform is because of the Life-Force in its heart. Life-Force is magical silver blood that gives them their unique abilities. The reason Hiccup cannot transform like Shadow can, is because he has nowhere near enough Life-Force needed. The reason Shadow became a hybrid in the first place, is because he lost some of his when he was hit with the balista. he was slowly loosing it, so his body began reverting to its lesser form.**

 **If it still doesnt make sense, think of it this way: Black Moons posses an extra bodily function that humans dont have, a function which has been put into Hiccup, just not all the abilities to go with it. Imagine if humans didnt have eyes at all. that they were completely blind but have learned to live without them (like some species of fish). Now imagine that Black Moons are the only ones with perfectly functioning eyes, and that they can see. Now think of Hiccup as slowly transitioning from a human to a Black Moon, this equates to him now having eyes, they just cant see. Hiccup has what a Black Moon has, just not all the ebilities with it. Get me...? Good!**

 **As for why Hiccup doesnt look like a Black Moon very much, lets just say he hasnt learned to tap into all that power within him. But in time, he will gain a new ability, the same as what Shadow has. Skin-changing! With this ability, Hiccup will be able to slightly alter his looks, so he can either appear perfectly human, or similar to Shadow before he transformed: grey skin, glowing eyes, long black claws etc. e wont be able to change what he looks like to apear as a different person, but just change small aspects about himself.**

 **.**

 **Ok. One more thing. I wanted to include talking dragons in this, but didnt want them speaking the same language as those on Berk. (Since Shadow is the first one that far North.) So I have gone with an altrnative. Black Moons can speak, and have their own language... but I'm using an already existing one from another franchise. Dont hate me for it, I just wanted talking dragons, an this would work. The language Shadow speaks in is called Dovahzul, which comes from the dragons in the game Skyrim. (Im obsessed with Skyrim btw) So he's speaking the same language as the dragons from Skyrim...**

 **for those who do not know Dovahzul, there will be translations at the bottom. And I have trnslated it as best I can, but unfortunately some words do not exist in the language of the Dov, so Ive had to combine close words to create new ones that mean something else... sorry.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy, and if you have any more questions, send them my way. but FYI, If you use a guest account, I cant reply until I post a new chapter. Thankyou once again for reading, and please leave a review!**

 **.**

The Black Moon dragon stood before the entire village, proud and strong, with fire gushing through its veins, its heart beating like a war drum, and death in its eyes. Never before had the villagers seen _anything_ like it. They did not know how to fight it. What kind of weapon could penetrate its scales? How hot was its fire? How fast could it move?

Would they survive its wrath?

Looking up at the great black beast, Hiccup wondered what he had unleashed upon the place he called home. How much mercy would it show? Did he just let loose a mindless killing machine?

Shadow bellowed an ear-splitting roar which made everyone cringe away in pain. He then took a massive breath, the scales covering his chest expanding, where a bright red glow was exposed from underneath. The back of his throat lit up with crimson red flame, then it burst forth like a firestorm, igniting everything in front of him with blood red fire.

The dragon extended his wings and flapped, fanning the flames to push back his enemies. Wood burned, steel heated to skin-branding temperatures, and the town square lit up like a beacon.

Most villagers ran from the inferno of flames, desperate to get away before they were burned. Only a small few remained to fight the great beast: Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout and Astrid. The four warriors took refuge behind whatever they could to be spared from the intense heat.

As soon as their chance came, they rushed towards the great black beast. With fearsome battle cries they swung their weapons, attacking anything and everything within reach. But the dragon was too cunning and clever to let any blow land on its pitch black scales. Claws swiped out to tear through armour, Wings swung in wide arcs to knock down any opponent within reach. Its tail flicked back and forth, discouraging anyone from attempting to attack from behind. And jaws snapped out at anyone who came too close, with the speed of a striking snake.

Hiccup didn't wait around on the sidelines of the battle, instead he ran forth to fight alongside the dragon. He cannoned into Astrid and pulled her away from the fight, forcing her to battle him instead, giving Shadow an advantage over his three enemies.

The two teens fought with hands and feet, claws and fists, never relenting. Meanwhile, Shadow bit and clawed his way to victory. He lunged forward and took Gobber's prosthetic leg in between his teeth, and tossed him like a ragdoll. Using his crown of horns, he head-butted Spitelout to the ground, smashing ribs and busting armour.

But when it was just him and Stoick, the black dragon stood in defiance to the chief, and spoke.

" _Zu'u los Vokun Nil-Viing, Kulaan do fin Ved Vulonkrein Dovah. Faas dii bah ahrk yolos!"_

Those jaws then snapped forward to bite Stoick in half. The Chief barely escaped those gnashing teeth. And he now stood alone against this terrible foe, wielding only his trusty war axe, and his battle prowess against an enemy which he had never faced before. And eventually, he made a wrong, and fatal move.

He fell for a feint attack by the black drake, and couldn't defend against his gaping jaws that clutched him in a vice-like grip. Stuck between the teeth of the great black beast, Stoick couldn't defend himself. The dragon crunched down on his armour, penetrating through the steel, and swung its head back and forth like a dog ripping through meat.

The dragon continued to crunch down on his trapped body, and clawed at whatever limbs weren't being held inside his mouth. This must have been what if felt like to be a mouse, clutched in the jaws of a cat, being played with until it was time for death.

Not even Stoick, the strongest warrior in the village, could hold back his screams of agony and pain as those teeth crushed him and tore through flesh. Soon, the dragon would tire of his screams, and he would then be killed, or eaten.

But Hiccup's commanding roar echoed throughout the village, and halted the enraged dragon in its tracks. The twin moon eyes looked down at the small boy and listened.

"Put him down. I do not wish him dead." The boy's silver and green eyes bore into those of the great black beast. Stoick, barely holding on to consciousness, thought that the enraged beast wasn't going to listen to him, and tear him apart against the boy's will. But the dragon relented, and dropped his broken and bloody body onto the ground.

Boy and beast looked into each others eyes, silently communicating. The two stared at each other for some time, the villagers and Stoick watching on in awe at the two creatures. Would they turn on one another? Would they band together and decimate the entire village?

Hiccup lifted his hand and placed it in between the two of them, as a sign of trust, but he did not turn his face away. The Black Moon might be superior to him, but he would not be entirely submissive to its might. They were equals despite their different forms.

If the drake so chose, he could bite off Hiccup's arm with just a flick of his bloodied jaws, but Hiccup would make the dragon look him in the eyes as he did. But Shadow did not fight against him, instead, he placed his muzzle in the boy's outstretched hand.

Who would have thought, that Hiccup; the village screw up, runt, and according to everyone, the most useless Viking in the archipelago, could subdue and tame the deadliest demonic monster in existence, who's fire could melt steel in seconds, and who took on Stoick the Vast and won.

The two stood together, until Hiccup stepped forth to pat the creature's head and croon in his ear. They exchanged a few words, and Hiccup ran off to grab his bag of supplies.

The black dragon looked back at the villagers, who were still too fearful to approach. The beast opened his mouth and spoke again in that strange tongue.

" _Draal wah hin Rah daar zu'u dreh ni daal voth ni-rel-krii laan. Nid fen lahney zeim dii yol, ahrk hin sahsun fen ag._ "

Despite not knowing what the dragon said in its strange language, the message was clear. The beast had shown them mercy because Hiccup demanded it. It would listen to him, and they were lucky.

Hiccup returned to the dragons side, a heavy fur cloak wrapped around his shoulders, and a bag full of supplies attached to his back. The dragon lowered its head so that Hiccup could mount it. He sat forward on its shoulders, out of the way of his wings, and close enough to grab the horns like reins.

The dragon stood to his full height, with Hiccup astride it. Fire still raged around them, but the two creatures didn't seem to care. The beast opened its gargantuan wings, flashing with silver speckles underneath, before it took off at a run through the fire, towards the cliffs on that side of the island.

Shadow galloped through fires and over rubble, cannoning through anything in his way and weaving through houses until the cliffs were in sight. He flapped his massive wings and took off into the sky just as his talons scraped the edge of the cliff. Thunderous wing beats filled the sky as the two sailed overhead, and ignited the Chief's empty house before disappearing into the night.

The villagers hoped that they would never see either of them again…

.

 ** _Zu'u los Vokun Nil-Viing, Kulaan do fin Ved Vulonkrein Dovah. Faas dii bah ahrk yolos_**

 **I am Shadow Void-Wing, Prince of the Black Moon Dragons. Fear my wrath and flames!**

 ** _Draal wah hin Rah daar zu'u dreh ni daal voth ni-rel-krii laan. Nid fen lahney zeim dii yol, ahrk hin sahsun fen ag_**

 **Pray to your gods that I do not return with not-rule-killing want (murderous intent). No one will live through my fire, and your village will burn.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. thankyou to those who reviewed, as well as those who like the story and favorite it. I just want to address all of those who asked about the magical abilities of Black Moons. I know I've been a bit inconsistant with all that, and I'm sorry, sometimes I can forget what I write and I'll occasionally forget something. I hope that by the end of this chapter things will make better sense.**

 **Oh, and to those of you who noticed that little quote from Shadow, about him being royalty... hehehehe... this will be getting interesting. Yes, Shadow is a Prince of Black Moons, and no, Hiccup has no idea. Neither does anyone else in the story since they cant speak the Dragon's tongue either. Questions of his lineage will be answered in time, with some little hints dropped every now and then. But I'll tell you this now, Shadow isnt the only prince, he has brothers and sisters who also have claims on the throne, one of which is already dead. Send me a message if you think you figured out how it happened.**

 **Oh, one more thing, since I've already used one Skyrim reference in this story, I hope you don't mind if I use another one. For those of you farmiliar with the game, and the Daedra, you know that all the Daedric princes are refered to as 'Princes' despite whatever apparent gender they take on (male/female/whatever). Well, I'm going to use a similar thing. When Shadow makes a refrence to the other princes, thats just a term for the offspring of the King. some of them are female, but I would never consider calling a female Black Moon a princess, especially not to her face. So just a recap, not all Princes are male.**

 **Ok then, I hope you enjoy! Leave a review and I'll love you forever.**

.

Above the raging, stormy seas, the great black beast flapped his wings, and pushed the air around them into miniature hurricanes. Waves crashed together and thunder crackled overhead, the storm not yet begun.

Like the seas below them, the blood was racing through Shadow's veins. He had never felt more _alive._ His heart was beating like a wardrum in his chest, blood rushing like a storm, adrenaline spiked, and with Hiccup astride him to experience the glory of flight.

Hiccup just couldn't believe what he was feeling. The wind rushing through his hair, the thunder quaking through his bones, and the raging sea below passing by without him having a care in the world.

So this was what it was like to fly…

The wind, the sea, the sky… it was beautiful. It was a feeling and sight that the dragons of the earth had horded to themselves for centuries, and he couldn't blame them. Why would they want to share something this _amazing_ with anyone?

Sitting astride Shadow, grasping onto his crown of horns, he felt like a king. For only a king would be able to feel delight on a scale similar to this, even if they would never experience anything quite like it.

Blood pumping through his heart, he let go of Shadow's horns and extended his arms, as if they were his own wings, and let himself get lost in the feeling of the racing wind blowing over and under his phantom wings.

Not even laying with Shadow had made him feel so much pure pleasure. This was heaven, Valhalla, a wonder and golden filled afterlife. This was the life of a dragon. He laughed and screamed and cried with pure joy.

He was free…

Free from everything, even life itself in this little slice of paradise.

"Has flying always felt like this for you?!" he yelled over the rushing wind. The dragon chuckled and rose higher in the sky, twisting and turning and causing Hiccup's adrenaline to spike.

" _Geh. Nid wahl zu'u haalvut ol nahlaas ol fin ofan do bo."_ he replied. Hiccup wasn't able to understand the words, but he knew the meaning simply from the sound of the dragon's voice.

Hiccup sighed and smiled. "I envy you. You get to experience this whenever you please, whereas I cannot fly."

" _Faas ni. Zu'u fen bo hi zu'u-mun fod zu'u fen, ful hi fen lost daar ofan_." Growled the dragon.

They banked around and flew high, high through the clouds until they were over them. The dark grey mist was below them, with dark and starry skies above them. The constellations shone down on them from above, lighting the way like a glowing map. Shadow looked at the stars, and angled his wings to take them South West.

Before their little show back on Berk and the little escapade they planned, they had worked out where to go and what to do once they left. The two of them would travel far enough away from the Hairy Hooligan tribe so that Stoick wouldn't catch up in a hurry. But they also needed to stay close enough so that they could throw the Chief off their trail once word had gotten to him as to where they stopped.

Plus, the two of them alone couldn't go on the run just yet. They needed supplies, and someone to manipulate to tell Stoick lies as to where they were headed. They needed an ally. And Hiccup knew just the right person.

Their destination: The island home of the Bog Burglars, and their ally in mind: Hiccup's childhood friend, Camicazi. Out of everyone in the archipelago, she was most likely to help them out, since the two were good – albeit distant – friends.

So the two of them flew over the raging sea, over the stormy clouds, following the constellations until they reached the island of the Bog Burglars. No one saw them gliding over the island, looking for a safe spot to land. Even if someone had been looking directly up as they flew overhead, the chances of being spotted were near impossible. Shadow blended into the sky perfectly with his blackened wings and silver speckled scales.

Eventually, they found a place to land, and hit the ground running, before slowing down to a stop. Shadow insisted that he explore the area before Hiccup dismounted to ensure his safety. Finally, Hiccup climbed off the dragon's back and held onto his neck for support. His legs were like jelly. But the rush from their flight hadn't left his heart, and his eyes still shone bright.

But alas, there was nothing else they could do for the night, and they were both tired, so Hiccup set up a place for him and Shadow to lie down, and fished out some food from his pack. The dragon didn't need to eat, so instead, he lay down and wrapped around the boy as he settled in to sleep.

The last thing Hiccup remembered before falling into the blissful darkness was the feeling of Shadow pulling him closer within his body of scales, and protecting him with his wings…

.

Dawn's light broke over the treetops, waking the two beings lying on the soft grass. Human and dragon opened their eyes to greet the new day, and yawned wide to show their teeth.

Shadow's scales were soft and warm, but Hiccup couldn't go back to sleep against the dragon's chest. They had work to do. Shadow stood on all fours and stretched his back and limbs like a cat and shook out his wings.

The two quickly shared a small breakfast before sitting in front of each other to discuss their plan.

"Despite all we planned a few days ago, I don't think you will be able to walk through the village. Especially if you look like that. I don't know how the Bog Burglars treat dragons, but I don't think its any good. I think we should alter the plan so I go alone."

Shadow huffed and looked down on him as I to say 'Are you kidding? Of course I'm going.'

"I've only ever seen you as a cross between a dragon and a human, I don't even know if you can pass as a normal human." Shadow snorted and willed himself to transform.

Only the very strongest of his kind could transform before the end of the lunar cycle, and he was one of them. It was still massively painful, but not more so than turning into a dragon. Changing to human was easier.

His gigantic body shrunk, from the size of a young Monstrous Nightmare, to the size of a Gronkle, then smaller still, from bear sized, to horse sized, and even smaller. Only when his body was similarly sized to his humanoid body, did his skin begin to change. The bones inside him began to morph and change, his talons retracted and muzzle became more flat and human shaped. His horns disappeared beneath his hair, and the scales pulled back under his skin.

Hiccup watched in awe as the transformation took place, watching while skin changed colour, and his wings and tail seemed to become shadow as they sunk into his body. Eventually, after many long minutes, there stood Shadow, completely human except for his silver eyes.

He was clad in comfortable looking black pants, with knee high brown leather boots. A light grey undershirt covered his toned chest underneath a black and brown trench coat, with a thick leather belt securing it around his hips. The jacket was mostly black, with lots of brown leather straps, buckles, pockets and embroidery. His hair was slicked back and spiked at the back, and his skin was a healthy pale gold.

Gods, he looked handsome.

The drake smiled, revealing very human teeth, pearly white and perfectly straight, with only tiny pointed canines. His nails were even short and blunt, not the black, sharp claws Hiccup had come to love.

If he didn't know any better, Hiccup would have never guessed that his handsome devil was in fact a pitch black, fire breathing dragon. No one would ever guess.

"I've missed this trench coat." He said. Hiccup laughed. "What? Its comfy."

Hiccup nodded, impressed. "Black Moons and magic huh?" now it was Shadow's turn to nod. "I did mention that we have enough magic to conjure clothing right? This is what I normally look like."

"Where do your wings and tail go?" Hiccup asked. Shadow smirked. "Want me to show you?" Hiccup nodded.

Grinning like an idiot, the drake undid the belt around his waist holding the trench coat around him, and shrugged it off, long with his undershirt. When he stood there in front of Hiccup, completely bare from the waist up, he turned around and showed him his back.

From his shoulder blades, all the way down to below the waistline of his pants, were massive tattooed wings. Completely identical to the ones he had sprouting from his back as a hybrid. Down his spine, from the nape of his neck to his pelvis were his spinal fins, inked on his skin so they looked all too real. And covering the rest of his back, more tattoos of pitch black scales.

It was a work of art, too beautiful and detailed to be anything other than real, but when Hiccup touched his back, he could only feel skin and muscles. The wings weren't there. They were really just tattoos.

"This is amazing." Breathed Hiccup. "What about your tail?"

"Same as the wings. It's now a tattoo, coiled down my left leg like a snake."

"That's so awesome." Shadow stepped away and put his shirt and jacket back on. As he was tightening the belt around him, he looked to Hiccup. "Your turn."

"What?"

"Did you really think that the only abilities you gained from me were to make you look like a Black Moon hybrid? We are masters of disguise because we masquerade as humans. You should be able to change your form like me too. You stand out way too much like that, so unless you can change what you look like, I guess _I_ will be going to the village instead."

Hiccup's eyes went wide. He could change like that too? But how?

"I don't know anything about magic. How do I do that?" he asked. Despite the daunting idea of Black Moon magic, he was ecstatic and eager to learn more about it.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts. Feel the blood moving through your veins. Follow the feeling of it moving within you until you reach your heart."

Hiccup did as he was instructed, and began to feel the energy within him. It took a while, but eventually he could feel it. His very centre where the greatest portion of his energy lay. His heart.

"Let that energy grow, encourage it to come out and take over. Will it into doing what you want it to."

He forced himself deep into his heart and mind, feeling that sliver of energy and power. But how could he will it to change if he didn't know how? Faintly, he registered the feeling of Shadow guiding him, and forcing him to sit down on the grass. The smell of water was in front of him.

"Open your eyes and look into the water." Hiccup did as he asked. Staring back at him from the water's reflection, he looked less than human. His skin was sickly pale, his eyes glowing unnaturally, and his canine teeth poked out through his lips.

"Think about what you look like now, and what you want to change into. Think of your skin and how it looked before you changed. Will that energy inside you to restore what you were. Let it change your eyes and teeth to become human. Think of what you want it to do, what you want to look like, and _change it_."

His skin prickled and itched, his mouth hurt and his head was beginning to throb. His head pulsated with pain as he listened to Shadow and willed himself to change.

"That's it. That's it. Keep going, push through the pain. Don't let it stop you. You can do it."

He kept going, changing, morphing into the face he had grown up with for all his life. His skin changed its tone, his teeth reshaped themselves, and his eyes became that beautiful forest green.

"That's it. There you go. You've done it!" cried Shadow in glee. The drake looked at him with a massive smile, flashing those human teeth. Hiccup looked back at his reflection. He looked perfectly normal.

"So what is it that give Black Moons the ability to use magic? And why can't any other dragon do it?" he asked.

"The Black Moon dragons are the only ones that have two types of blood. One type is your regular keep you alive, keep your organs working type blood, while the other type is what gives us our magical abilities. It's what also connects us to the moons. Our Life-Force is essentially a power source and source of abilities, which allows us to tap into the magic of the world. Life-Force can only be found inside the heart, and it looks like liquid silver."

Hiccup's mind was spinning as he tried to process this information. The more he gleaned from Shadow, the more he learnt about his own new and growing abilities. His list of questions began to grow exponentially.

"If I'm able to change how I look, then that must mean I have Life-Force too. Does that mean I can transform into a dragon too?"

Shadow thought for a moment to think of an answer. His face dropped. "I highly doubt you could. Although you are correct about having a portion of my Life-Force, you just don't have a lot. Just enough to alter how you look slightly." Hiccup's face fell. He thought that maybe he could have grown his own wings to truly know what flying felt like.

"Would my small amount of life force be able to give me wings at least?" he asked. Shadow shrugged. "I don't know. Truthfully, I've never taken that form before. It shouldn't have even been possible… Do you remember the day which we first met face to face? You had shot me down with a ballista bolt, and I pinned you to the ground while I was bleeding all over you." Hiccup nodded. It was a hard day to forget.

"Well, despite the injury not being fatal, it still did some internal damage that must have affected my heart. At the time, my body was attempting to revert to my lesser, human form, so it would be easier to heal myself. That internal injury had damaged me in such a way that I was losing my Life-Force, so my body tried to change me into a less complex form so I would be easier to heal."

Now it was starting to make sense.

"Because I was losing Life-Force at the time when you first showed up, it was all over my hands while I tried to staunch the wound with my hands. And I forced you to swallow that Life-Force, however accidental."

Hiccup's list of questions went on and on. Each new revelation brought on more questions that he couldn't wait to have answered. Shadow kept explaining the workings of a Black Moon's Life-Force to state his knowledge appetite.

"If you had only consumed my blood, and not any Life-Force, all of your skills and abilities would have been enhanced. But you wouldn't have gotten any small magical abilities. And I don't think you will be able to get any more Life-Force to become a Black Moon entirely."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Shadow's face had turned dark, his eyes no longer had that natural glow. "Hardly any Black Moons have the balls to do it. And even then, the list is limited as to who is even allowed, and under what circumstance. But the only way for a Black Moon to get more life force, and to increase their magical abilities… is to eat the heart of another Black Moon, while the heart is still beating."

Hiccup's eyes went wide. It was official, there was no way that he would be able to get any more Life-Force to become more like Shadow. Limitations aside, he would never have the guts to do it.

"Only the Princes are allowed to steal another Black Moon's life force, but only through single combat as they fight for the throne."

His eyes were dull and lifeless, as if some part of him had died merely confessing this information. Or could it be that it was because those eyes had seen death, from a battle between two Princes.

Suddenly, Hiccup's appetite for questions had been stated. And they should be getting on with their plan. So Hiccup left the drake alone, and the two of them slunk through the forest to the docks of Bog Burglar island.

.

.

.

 _Geh. Nid wahl zu'u haalvut ol nahlaas ol fin ofan do bo._

Yes. Nothing makes me feel as alive as the gift of flight.

 _Faas ni. Zu'u fen bo hi zu'u-mun fod zu'u fen, ful hi fen lost daar ofan_.

Fear not. I will fly you me-person (myself) if I must, so that you will have this gift too.


	20. Chapter 20

"Master Hiccup?" cried Trader Johan in supprise.

To say the two males were surprised to see the flamboyant trader docking just as soon as they snuck onto the docks was an understatement. They hadn't even been there for two minutes when the ship docked and Johan threw down his docking ramp. Immediately, the two saw opportunity and jumped on board before anyone saw them.

"Johan, how surprising to see you here. How've you been?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh, as well as an old man can do by himself on a trader's vessel. The bigger question is what are you doing here? I saw you a month and a half ago on Berk, and you've gotten here before me."

Hiccup didn't even hesitate to spin a web of lies. His silver tongue gave him the confidence and surety to manipulate Johan and his story to suit him. He was never one for lying, and the best lies always had a sliver of truth in them, so the story he spun for the trader was _mostly_ truth.

"I got a lift here with him after I kind of, really, majorly pissed off my father."

"What on earth happened, my boy?" interrupted Johan. This time, Shadow jumped in to continue the truth filled lie. "Hiccup had been helping and assisting me after I sustained an injury. Stoick saw the two of us together and got… understandably pissed. Sometime before we left, I discovered Stoick's relationship with him and recommended that he leave since it was negatively affecting Hiccup. So we left and came here."

"Hmm… that doesn't fully explain how you two overtook me on my way here. I have never seen you before, my good sir, so you couldn't have been on Berk for more than a month. How did you overtake me?"

Shadow shrugged vaguely. "I can travel fast."

"I don't believe we have been introduced… Trader Johan, seller of wares and information of all kinds. And you are?"

"Shadow Void-Wing. Common traveller with more hidden information than you can poke a stick at."

Johan smiled, and turned back to Hiccup. "So, my boy, if you've left your father and your village with his man, what do you plan to do next?"

Surprisingly, it was Shadow who answered, seizing the opportunity. "Actually, I think you might be of some assistance to our plans. We don't plan to return to Berk for some time, but I doubt Stoick will let us stay away. Undoubtedly he will want to get us back, and so he will track us down. We'd like to keep him away as long as possible so a distraction may be in order. Would you be willing to help us?"

Shadow could tell that the trader was on the verge of helping them. With enough leverage they could get him to side with them.

"What has Stoick the Vast done to want you to get away from him? I think it's more than just seeing you both together."

Hiccup saw his chance. "He abused me." Johan's eyes went wide. And the two of them knew that they had just won an ally.

"That's why I don't want to go back, because if he finds me, he will hurt me again. And he will hurt Shadow too. Will you help us Johan? Please."

Johan fell, hook, line and sinker. Their truth filled lie grabbed him so completely, that they had the trader wrapped around their little finger.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Would you be willing to trick others into thinking you took us South? If we were to tell people here that we left with you to go to a Southern country would you help support that lie so that we can leave?"

Johan was sceptical though. Stoick was a very influential and powerful person, lying to him would be a massive offence, even if it was to help his son who was being abused by the man. If he were to help them, he would risk the wrath of Stoick the Vast. The reward had to be greater than the risk. Because going against the will of a chief was a massive felony.

Voicing his thoughts, the two young males thought for a moment. Then Shadow spoke up. "What if I told you I ranked higher up the hierarchical ladder than Stoick? Would that change your mind?"

Hiccup's eyes went wide and quizzical. Johan barked a laugh. "I'd say you're mad boy."

"Hmph. I don't often tell people these things, but I am in actual fact, a member of a royal court. There are only a handful of people who are ranked above me, some of which are the king himself and his right hand advisors and dukes. This makes me rank higher than Stoick as Chief of his tribe. Now the question is, who would rather side with, a High Court member with the same political powers as a Prince, or a Chief of a small tribe?"

And to completely hit home with his claim, he reached up around his neck and pulled out an amulet. His badge of office and confirmation of his place.

He hadn't been wearing it when he first transformed into a human, so he must have conjured it, but it was definitely real. The amulet itself was shaped like a kite, made from pure silver. The silver backing was flecked with gold flakes underneath a piece of black, obsidian glass, resembling a night sky. And on top of that was a pair of crescent moons, touching at the top and bottom so the outside resembled a full moon, and the inside looked like a silver dragon's eye. There was no doubt that it was real. It was really the crest of Shadow's royal court. Even if he never gave name to it.

Johan bought it. He fell hook, line and sinker _again._ Now he was fully committed to their side. There was just one tiny problem…

"I'm a man of business and opportunity. And even despite your claim to be a part of a royal court, I can't conduct any sort of business without some sort of gain. Doing deals, keeping secrets and spreading lies is expensive."

Shadow took a moment and turned to Hiccup, who was still trying to wrap his head around Shadow's claim to be a royal court member. Just what position did he actually hold?

"I can easily handle this on my own, but we still have things to do and get. While I work things out here, do you want to go into the village and get the supplies we talked about?"

Hiccup nodded and went about his business while Shadow and Johan talked and worked out a deal. If all went well, then the trader would travel down South whilst claiming he was taking them with him, but instead, the two males would disappear and head North. Their only trail would be a web of lies pointing in the opposite direction, a decoy.

He could use this new information and story to his advantage. He would tell Camicazi that he was heading South so that she could help point the finger towards the decoy. And he would do that while he got the supplies they needed for their trip up North.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, Im back! Hope you enjoy this next little bit. I just wana let you all know, this fic should soon be ending, but never fear, I am planning out the sequel and will begin writing as soon as this one is finished. Many new characters and plots will be introduced, and the information about Shadow's bloodline will be explored in the future.**

 **As for this chapter, I just wana say one thing to Razor95 about your review, specifically the question on whether Cami would try to 'put the moves' on Hiccup. you helped inspire some dialogue for this next bit, enjoy! Also, just a word of warning here, adult content stuff ahead. hints to sexual content. youve been warned. Oh, and a quick word to you RandomBabbling about Vikings and their views on homosexuality, I hope this makes up for the 'plot error' I did with Astrid's opinion of it. Cami is a lot more accepting. :)**

 **Enjoy, my Black Moon hatchlings! Please review!**

.

"Oh my gods! Hiccup, is that you!?" screamed the blond haired girl. Hiccup was almost bowled over as she cannoned into him and crushed him in a bear hug. "I cant believe you're here! Whats going on?"

Finally, she let him go so he could speak. Hiccup gave her a deadpan look and held out his hand. "Give it back."

Camicazi smiled sweetly, but handed back the pouch of coins she swiped from him.

"Keep it coming."

She rolled her eyes, but handed back the dagger she took from his belt. Hiccup sighed, but smiled. "It's great to see you again Camicazi."

"How long has it been? At least six months I'd wager. What brings you out here?" she asked. Hiccup sighed and dropped his gaze.

"I'm running from my father. Some stuff has happened and I needed to get away. I didn't know where to go but I thought you could help me out, since you are the closest person I have to a real friend."

"Yea, sure Hiccup. Whatever you need. Just say the word and I'll help you out." She cried out with a massive smile. Hiccup couldn't help but smile back.

And so the two walked off into the Bog Burglar village, speaking of everything that had happened since they had last met up. Hiccup told her about everything that had happened with his father, and why he had ended up leaving. He mentioned arriving with Shadow, and told her that he was helping him, and would be taking them South. The only thing he didn't mention was that Shadow was in reality, a fire breathing dragon in human skin. What she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

He told her that they would be leaving with Johan soon, and that they needed their own supplies, so Camicazi took him to get everything he needed.

They eventually stopped for lunch and got themselves some bread, water and meat pastries, and sat outside their Great Hall as they waited for Shadow to return. He should be finished negotiating with Johan by now.

"Tell me about this mysterious young man who charted you away from your dad. What's he like? Tell me everything!" She asked him as she munched on her pie.

Hiccup's face lit up in a massive grin. "Funny story, actually. I met him in the woods back on Berk. He had been hurt pretty bad, but wasn't very trusting to begin with. He had been traveling and just passing through, but he got stuck on the island. He didn't want to go into the village at all, so I kept going out to meet him, and I helped tend his injury. We talked and really got to know each other, and he eventually found out about Stoick. He started training me to fight and defend myself."

They continued eating their food, while Hiccup kept an eye out for the drake. They had a pie waiting for him.

"Eventually, he offered to take me with him so I could get away from my dad. He's helped me so much in the time I've known him, and we've grown incredibly close."

"Hmm, how close? Come on, I want some juicy gossip." She smirked.

Hiccup laughed. "Well, lets just say that he's the only one who's made me genuinely happy in a very long time. He protected me from my father when I told him I was leaving."

"Do you like him?" she asked. Hiccup's cheeks blushed red. "Yea, I do."

"Does he like you too?"

Hiccup smirked devilishly, thinking back to all the times they had been together. Oh yes, he was sure Shadow liked him. Hiccup doubted he would have done all those things with him if the drake didn't like him. "Yes he does." He answered.

"Oh my gods, that so cute! You have to tell me what he looks like. Is the softly spoken type of guy, ruggedly handsome, bad boy material? Come on, give me details!"

"Oh I don't know. He's quite tall, muscular, got a devilish look in his eyes. Proud and strong, shrouded in mystery, and entirely loyal. Not to mention, deadly in his own right."

The two of them froze and swung around. It wasn't Hiccup who spoke, but Shadow himself. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. There he stood, arms crossed over his chest, hip cocked to one side, and smirking like the cat who ate the canary. Camicazi's jaw dropped at the sight of him, while Hiccup smiled at him.

"Deadly like Nightshade."

Shadow chuckled lowly in his throat and gave Hiccup his best bedroom eyes. Camicazi squealed. "Holly crap! He's gorgeous! Hiccup, why didn't you tell me that he looked like _that_!?"

Shadow laughed out loud and sat down right next to Hiccup, so close that their sides were pressed up against one another. Then he swung his arm over Hiccup's shoulder. The drake's mouth only centimetres from his ear.

"You never told me that your friend Camicazi was such a gossip girl. There I was, looking for you so I can have you all to myself and what do I find? You two chatting about me. And oh, the things I overheard… how lovely" he purred.

Camicazi was swooning just watching. She was practically drooling. Hiccup blushed bright red but smiled. "Want me all to yourself do you? I don't think Cami is willing to let us go any time soon, unfortunately… Why don't you say hi?"

Shadow flicked his stormy eyes over to Camicazi and smirked. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you finally." He purred.

Cami snapped her eyes back and forth between Hiccup and Shadow, marveling at the attractiveness of the darker male and Hiccup. Then she pointed towards Shadow and said, "I want one."

The two burst out laughing. "Oh, my dear." Said Shadow. "I don't think you could handle one of me." Cami swooned under his gaze and silver tongue. Eventually, the three sat down to finish their meal, while they talked and spoke of their plans. Cami couldn't stop staring at the two, probably imagining the two of them as a couple, or her with Shadow. But the drake only had eyes for Hiccup.

As the day settled into the afternoon, Camicazi helped get the two boys settled in where they could sleep. Cami's mother didn't want them sleeping in her house – because she was convinced the girl would try something – so the boys got a room at an inn.

Cami didn't want to leave, but her mother dragged her away, all while the girl was looking at them with desperate and craving eyes.

Finally, the two were alone.

"What kind of supplies did you get?" asked Shadow.

"I got us some preserved meat and travel foods as well as a map of the furthest Northern reaches. A few tools that will definitely come in handy, and anything we wouldn't be able to get ourselves in the wilds." Replied Hiccup.

"Good. I managed to get Johan to side with us, and paid him in goods that should keep him well funded and happy long enough for the ruse to fully take hold. The man is due to travel far South and draw any unwanted attention towards him while we make our escape."

"How did you pay him?"

"I uh… gave him a rather deadly and expensive poison and tipped him off to where he might be able to sell it." He answered. "I know of a group just beyond what Johan normally travels, a guild of sorts that might be able to help us if things somehow get ugly. I told Johan to travel there, sell them the poison, and let them know who gave it to him and where to find us. I have contacts there, very reliable ones, that will be able to help us. If we are lucky, Johan and them can form a business deal so he might be able to transport some of their stuff to us in later months."

"But how come you had poison to sell to him?" asked Hiccup. Shadow smirked slightly, and flashed his teeth. Teeth that seemed a little bit sharper than before. His fangs had grown slightly.

"The venom of a Black Moon is rare and valuable. Worth a kings ransom. Only a very select few know it for what it truly is, and those who do are deeply allied with Black Moon dragons."

Shadow had to hope that Johan wouldn't muck up any deal with those people. They were a guild of assassins, many members of which were allies and supporters of his kind. But there was one person there which he sincerely hoped the news would get to. She went by the name Midnight, and if things with the two of them were to go bad, he wanted her to know about him being in the area so they had something to fall back on.

But Hiccup looked at him quizzically. "Black Moons have venom too?" Shadow nodded. There were many things that he still didn't know about his kind. So many secrets not yet revealed. He beckoned Hiccup over so he could see. When Hiccup was close enough, he opened his mouth and showed him his fangs. Curious, Hiccup took a good look at them. They had a section in them that was hollow, connected further back to a pair of venom glands that he could see inside of Shadow's mouth. He silently asked for permission, before he gently put a finger in between his teeth and gently pressed on the roof of his mouth. A single drop of purple liquid dripped out of Shadow's venom gland and settled on the end of his fang, which he licked up after a moment of Hiccup's investigating, successfully licking Hiccup's finger in the process.

The boy shivered in delight and removed his finger. "I always thought that only the smaller dragons like Terrible Terrors and Speed Stingers had venom. Only a very select few larger dragons have venom also. I didn't know Black Moons had it too."

"We are majorly superior in many ways. We are large and strong, we are small and fast. But above all, we are deadly. And yes, we do have venom, one of the things that make us stronger and more powerful against opponents."

The two of them realised just how close they were standing, and Hiccup's cheeks tinged pink. They were standing chest to chest in a private, enclosed room, with no one around. Shadow kept thinking of all the possible things they could do right now, all the while looking at Hiccup with those dark and stormy bedroom eyes.

The room they had rented for the night had a double bed – since there was nothing else available – but there were other places here too. A large and comfortable chair, a table at just the right height, or one of Shadow's personal favourites, a good, strong wall.

Question was: what did Hiccup prefer?

The drake raised his hands and placed them of the boys chest, running his hands down slowly and over the areas that he knew Hiccup liked. Soon, he had the boy interested, and twitching with anticipation. Hiccup returned the action, running his hands up and down as well, until they settled on Shadow's hips, and pulled him flush against him.

"Hmm, eager aren't we?" purred Shadow. Hiccup chuckled softly and moved his hands up his back, feeling the powerful muscles and tattooed skin. Then Hiccup's hands went _down_. Shadow bit back a curse and pushed him back up against the wall and pinned him there with his larger body. His breathing was becoming heavier, his hands rougher and his eyes darker.

Hiccup was getting bolder, and started using his nails to scratch at Shadow's back, and squeeze certain parts of him. Shadow growled in pleasure and bared his teeth, eyes locked onto Hiccup's throat. He leant forward and grasped it in between his teeth, pinning his head up against the wall. Those small fangs grazed skin and gently closed around the soft flesh, while the friction in between their bodies grew.

The blood in Hiccup's veins grew hot, too hot, and wanted to equal Shadow's, wanted to match the dominance and strength the other male gave. Hiccup grasped Shadow's spiky, black hair in one hand and gave it a strong tug. Shadow groaned, but his face was brought away from Hiccup's neck, which he planned to take full advantage of. But when Hiccup leant forward to claim the other boy's lips with his own, he was stopped, just millimetres away. Hiccup stilled.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered huskily. Shadow groaned with supressed desire. "No, nothing's wrong. I just… I've never actually kissed anyone before." He confessed.

"Never?" Shadow shook his head. "I've had lovers and bed mates before, I've just never been comfortable with kissing them. Usually, Black Moons only mate with those of their own kind, and it's difficult for a Black Moon to allow another fire breathing creature so close to their mouth… I'm sorry if I've offended you."

"No, no you haven't offended me. I guess I kinda get it. If you don't want to then I'm fine with that, I just wasn't expecting there to be a problem." Said Hiccup. His eyes held nothing but understanding and compassion. Everything he said was the truth.

Shadow smiled lovingly, but his eyes looked reflected him differently. "Another thing with Black Moon dragons, we don't kiss… we claim."

And with that, Shadow attacked, grinding his body against Hiccup's and going for his neck again. The friction between their hips felt great. Their bodies felt hot. And Shadow's tongue at Hiccup's neck made him gasp and moan lots of delicious sounds. Encouraged, Shadow did more. And Hiccup returned the affection.

They licked and bit at each other's necks, touched and scratched each other's skin, piece by piece took off their outer clothing all while trying to dominate the other. Their matching primal desire egging them on further.

Finally, they stood there with only their trousers on, touching and grinding up against the wall. Hiccup loved leaving marks on Shadow's skin, while Shadow loved to get as close as he possibly could to the younger male. The two were breathing heavily, trying to touch everything and feel everything all at once.

Shadow then leant down slightly and grabbed both of Hiccup's thighs, lifting him up off the ground and pushing him hard up against the wall with his hips, hitching the boy's legs around his waist. Their groins were rubbing together oh so amazingly, and they just couldn't get enough. Shadow rocked back and forth, eliciting gorgeous little moans and growls out of Hiccup's mouth. But Hiccup wouldn't stay subordinate to the drake, he wanted power and control of his own. Shadow barked a curse and bucked into Hiccup's hand where the boy touched him. Shadow was like putty in Hiccup's hand, responding eagerly and enthusiastically as he rubbed back and forth. He got faster, harder against the front of Shadow's pants, making him growl and clench his fists while he bucked into him.

"Hiccup… I don't think… that's a good idea. _Oh gods_ … Trust me… You don't want me… to go… over the… edge… _ugh_. I can't- can't lose control… not now." He panted desperately.

Hiccup didn't listen, and rubbed his hand against Shadow's arousal more vigorously. Shadow loudly barked a curse and had to brace one hand against the wall, his other hand trying to keep Hiccup's hips still.

"I'm serious Hiccup… it's dangerous… _ah fuck_ … We like it rough, and we can inflict a lot of pain… I don't want to hurt you… And as much… _ah_ , as I would _lo-love_ for you to… _keep going_ … you have to stop"

With a groan, Hiccup removed his hand. Shadow had to stand there for a few minutes to calm down and stop his racing heart. He couldn't take Hiccup here. Not now, especially when there were lots of people within a two mile radius. He would have to be patient and wait.

But that didn't mean that Hiccup had to miss out. With a smirk, Shadow grabbed Hiccup's thighs and easily moved him to sit on top of the small table. Now it was Shadow's turn to torture Hiccup.

"Listen to me… you will not move, and you will most definitely not make a sound. I don't want you to wake the entire village while I'm _busy_. If you make a sound, I stop. Understood?"

Hiccup, too curious for his own good, nodded and agreed. And his eyes went wide as Shadow smirked devilishly, and readjusted his position to kneel on the ground… his face level with his hips...

.

 **Oooooh, shocker! Anybody see that coming? Hiccup didnt! hahahahahahahaha. I couldnt resist adding that in. I hope you all like the chapter, and there should be more coming soon, continuing with Hiccup learning how to fly on a dragons back. Should be fun!**


	22. Chapter 22

hey everyone, sorry for the late update. admittedly, i was spending a lot of time playing Skyrim and overall, enjoying the end of year holidays. I hope your Christmas and New Year was fun and exciting! Now, here is my Xmas gift to you, a new chapter! lol. sorry its taken so long. and thankyou to those of you who review my story, I love ya! Those reviews make me write more and write faster. Just to let you know, after this chapter, and a bit of flight practice for Hiccup and Shadow, there may be time skips ahead and POV changes occasionally. As you could imagine, Stoick is pissed, very pissed. and he will be hunting them down wherever they o, so there will be a few snippets from his point of view. The story should be picking up really soon, towards the end, and I have been planning a sequel for a while, but I will need a lot of motivation to write it. the longer your reviews are, the happier I am and the more I write!

Oh, Im thinking of calling the sequel 'the Prince of Moon and Shadow', what do you guys think?

Please leave a review!

.

.

.

The dawn of the new day saw the two leave the island of the Bog Burglars. Hiccup and Shadow had met with Camicazi after breakfast, and went down to the docks to greet Trader Johan. When the tide had turned, they left on board the trader's vessel, while Cami watched. As part of their plan, she was to watch them begin to head South.

As soon as they were out of sight, Johan turned around and dropped them off on the other side of the island, and left them there. The last they saw of Trader Johan was the sales of his ship as he turned to head further South than he ever had in his life.

Now they were on their own, back on the Bog Burglar's island and far away from the village. All alone in the forests.

Hiccup and Shadow marched through the trees, carrying their supplies until they reached the same clearing they landed at a few days before. Shadow had hidden a bundle there for them.

"I bought this of Trader Johan yesterday when he and I were negotiating." He said as he revealed the package. There was a used horse saddle, extra leather strips, iron buckles, raw leather pieces and large steel rings.

"I recon that since you will be traveling with me, you need to learn how to fly on my back. I cant carry you in my claws everywhere we go, and bareback is guaranteed to give you one hell of a sore arse… It wont be the best fit, and we will need to do quite a few modifications before we can get into the air. After that, you need flight training before we can leave."

Hiccup's eyes went wide, then a massive grin covered his face. To be able to see the world again from the back of a dragon, it was mesmerising. To be allowed this privilege… oh gods, he could practically feel the adrenaline running through his veins already.

The two set to work immediately. Shadow wrote down as much as he could regarding the size of his dragon form, while Hiccup got the materials ready to cut and shape. Thankfully, Shadow knew enough about his own body to easily guess what size he was, and Hiccup was excellent at designing.

They spent roughly an hour on the designs before they set to work. Cutting and braiding leather, bending and shaping metal, twisting and binding the components together until they had a finished product.

The makeshift saddle was, in few words… crude, but effective. It would serve their purposes well enough until they could craft a perfectly fitted one later.

Hiccup continued to make adjustments and alterations when Shadow spoke up.

"There's going to be a… slight problem once we decide to leave. I don't have enough strength to constantly change back and forth between my two forms. The only reason I have been able to shift at will is because of the extra strength you have given me. Once I transform so we can leave, I wont be able to change back until my proper time." He said.

"One thing with Black Moons, we have been given limitations on our power. We can only take each form for a month before it switches, and we change forms on the night of the New Moon, hence our name. Once I force myself to transform, I wont be able to change back until the next new moon, then we will either be stranded, or have to find other means of transportation for the next month. And when I'm in my dragon form, any human interaction will have to be done by you." He said. Hiccup slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"How will we be able to communicate? You cant speak Norse when you are a dragon, and I don't speak Dragoneese." He asked. Shadow chuckled, but stopped to think for a moment.

"There are actually two dialects for dragons. Dragoneese is the common tongue used by all species. The there is Dovahzul, a much more ancient tongue that Black Moons mostly use. I can teach you enough to get by. But it will take time."

So the rest of the day was spent teaching Hiccup how to speak and understand the Dragons tongue. He wrote down everything Shadow taught him, their alphabet, common words, their names and anything else that he could use later. They practiced for hours until Hiccup was confident he could understand what the drake was saying. He was doing exceptionally well, Shadow thought to himself. It was probably caused by the dragon blood in his veins.

To be on the safe side, they spent the entire next day teaching and learning the dragons language, writing down everything of value, as well as working out their plans and pouring over maps. They located a few islands that they could search and camp at, so at least they weren't going to be flying blind.

And so, when there was nothing left to do, no more preparing to be done, Shadow willed himself to transform once more. Hiccup didn't have long to remember that handsome face before it was replaced by a dragons maw. That beautiful face contorted in pain as his body reshaped.

Talons sprouted from his fingers, canines grew out of his gums, and his horns erupted out of his skull along with an almighty scream. Shadow clenched his teeth together to muffle the sounds of agony. Hiccup ran forward when Shadow dropped to his hands and knees, unable to stand from the pain. Hiccup cradled Shadow's head in his hands and ran his hands through the drake's hair as his body reformed. Shadow seemed to calm slightly, but was still in immense pain.

The black trench coat seems to mould and stick to his skin, tightening around him like sodden clothing, before moulding to his skin completely. Wispy shadows trailed from his back like smoke, solidifying and twitching as his wings formed. The tattoos on his back and down his leg unwrapped themselves and became real, flesh and bone forming right before Hiccup's eyes. All the while, scales erupted out of his back, forming like chainmail over every inch of flesh.

As Shadow grew in size, his face began to change, spinal fins replacing hair, and a dog-shaped muzzle forming where his human jaw once was. Teeth sprouted from his mouth as it changed, scales and hardened skin covering all over. His body shuddered and collapsed multiple times and he writhed on the ground as his bones reformed as he grew.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the great black beast collapsed in exhaustion, wings and tail laying limp, while his head rested in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup continued to pat Shadow's head like he was a giant cat, and the drake seemed to purr from pleasure at the attention. But he was too tired to move now. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep so to let his body recover from its taxing transformation.

Hiccup yawned and readjusted his position so he could lie next to the dragon, safe and sound beneath his claws. Soon, he too was fast asleep.

It was only midday, but they needed to rest, so with the warm sun warming them, they rested, waiting for the moon to come out so they could play, the Black Moon in its natural environment.

The night would bring about the return of the great black beast, but for now, they would sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I've been doing some stuff. recently, I havent felt very motivated to write, mostly because of the lack of reviews. I want to keep writing, but I'm beginning to lose interest. however, there is a solution! the more you people review (and the longer the better), the more I write. if you want me to continue writing this story and updating quickly, you need to give me reviews.**

.

 **TheWhisperingWarrior, thanks for your review, and for that, I will try and answer your questions. I know it might seem horrible and a waste of time for a Black Moon to have to wait a month to transform, so let me explain. Since I have created Black Moons to be an almost unstoppable force, with one dragon equaling a battalion of soldiers, I deemed it necessary to have drawbacks. As you know, having a character with no faults does not do good for a dramatic story. you need something to hinder them. For the Black Moons, that is what their human form does. the human side of them is meant to limit their unstoppable power.**

 **As for a way to get around the problem, there is one way... but it is not worth doing. I actually plan to mention this in the next story once things get rolling again. the only way for a Black Moon to get more power, so they can transform at will, would be to eat the still beating heart of another Black Moon. Shadow has done this once before, but he is ashamed and doesn't mention it at all. this is why he was able to transform at will, but this is not a permanent feature.**

 **I dont think I will include Toothless in this story. Shadow will replace the Night Fury in this story. (And as a little spoiler for the next fic, Stormfly wont be included either. Instead, Astrid will bond with another powerful Black Moon)**

.

The dragon woke with a massive yawn as the sun slipped below the horizon. His teeth extended like massive daggers and his back arched like a cats as he awoke. Hiccup groaned in his sleep and rubbed his eyes, awoken by the dragon's movement. Pulling the large fur coat around him, he stood up and looked around. Shadow was up and awake, his eyes glowing like twin moons.

Carefully, the drake spoke in his strange language. Hiccup understood the words well enough, and knew it meant good morning. Funny, cuse it was just drawing on evening.

"Good morning to you too. So, what's the plan?" he asked with a small yawn.

The dragon spoke clearly and carefully so Hiccup could understand him. He told the oy of his plan, flight training. Hiccup was nervous, but excited at the same time, and wasted barely a minute to grab the makeshift saddle and strap it on the dragons back.

The saddle sat between his shoulder blades with the girth strap tightened around his chest. An extra set of straps had been added to secure the saddle to the dragons back, seeing as it was shaped oddly to begin with. The altered saddle's straps extended around the dragons neck like a collar, and a few more connected and secured themselves around his forearms and to the girth strap. The stirrups hadn't been changed at all, just adjusted to Hiccup's preferred height.

Next were the reins, improvised from a few large iron rings tightened around Shadow's largest horns, with a long strip of braided leather in between for Hiccup to hold onto.

At least it would stop Hiccup from falling off Shadow's back and plummeting to his death. That is, as long as he didn't lose his nerve and let go of the reins.

Eagerly, he climbed onto the drake's back and strapped himself in. He firmly grabbed the reins and gave Shadow the word to go. The dragon unfolded his black and silver speckled wings and broke into a gallop across the clearing.

His powerful legs thundered across the ground and his wings beat down in powerful strokes to lift his body into the air. Hiccup swallowed a shout of fear as they lurched up into the darkened sky. Holding on for dear life, he let Shadow go through the motions of take-off while he tried to prevent his lunch from leaving him.

Finally, the powerful wingbeats evened out and they were gliding over the ocean. They started out with the basics, Hiccup getting used to the feeling of wings beating beneath him, and learning how to lean with the turns and angle his body weight. Shadow took control until Hiccup grew confident, and began to gently pull on the reins to guide him into turns and dips on his own accord.

The manoeuvres became more advanced the higher the moon rose. They flew at greater speeds, made sharper turns, and Shadow even changed direction suddenly to get Hiccup used to it. Hiccup was a natural, even if his movements on some of the harder things were rusty, but his skills would soon be put to the test.

It was around midnight that they heard the wingbeats of other dragons. They appeared almost out of nowhere from a heavy expanse of clouds, at least fifteen in total, all carrying livestock, fish and stolen food in their talons. No doubt from a raid they just came from. Hiccup and Shadow almost cannoned into the lead dragon, and found themselves hovering right in the middle of the troupe.

Immediately, the dragons rounded on them, and they were stuck in the middle, their escape cut off. The dragons growled to each other, a large Monstrous Nightmare being the obvious leader, with a few Nadders answering to him like lieutenants. Shadow growled lowly in his throat as he listened, their threats urging him to become defensive.

"Uh, Shdow… Whats going on? What are they saying?" he whispered.

" _Nust laan wah krif mu fah bo kotin niin. Nust los lot… amount… do niin, ahrk hi los sahlo ful nust mindol nust kroon fod nust krif ko aan tah wah mu._ " Growled the dragon. Hiccup took a few moments to translate. When he did, he realised what he meant: they were outnumbered, and the dragons surrounding them thought they had a chance because there was just two of them, him being the obvious weak link.

" _Nust… don't … mindok fin suleyk uv… speed… do aan Ved Vulonkrein. Mu… can… mulhaan filok. Nii los ni onik wah krif nu._ "

While Hiccup mentally translated, the dragons around them seemed to be preparing to fight. Their lungs expanded as fire filled their chests, with the exception of the Zipplebacks who spewed gas slowly from their mouths.

"Alright, let's do this. As soon as they make a move, dive towards the ocean." Whispered Hiccup.

The hostile dragons circled them and prepared to attack, but the moment they moved, Shadow jerked in mid-air and dived to the ocean faster than they could react. Some of their fire blasts ended up hitting their own pack members, angering them and making them pursue the Black Moon duo.

Howling wind rushed by Hiccup's ears as they plummeted to the ocean head first. The raging sea was getting closer every second, but the wind was dragging him backwards with such force, that he was sure he would be ripped from the saddle.

The raging waves below got closer, and the dragons on their tail kept following in the mad decent. Shadow angled his wings to slow them down just the slightest bit, ensuring that their pursuers were close. The water was getting closer, and closer. Five hundred meters, then three hundred, then two. They dived at massive speeds that they were eating up the distance in seconds. One hundred meters, fifty, twenty!

Shadow's wings snapped out and caught an updraft at the very last second, his tail blade breaking the surface of the water as they jerked up at impossible speeds. The dragons behind them weren't so lucky, most of them hitting the water with a massive splash, flailing about with their wings to get back into the sky. Only a few dragons were able to avoid the trap, and continued the chase with renewed vigour.

They dipped and dived, twisted and turned to avoid the gnashing teeth and spewing fire. Shadow took control most of the time, with Hiccup leaning with him as they turned, but soon, Hiccup was able to predict his movements, and took over directing them. Despite the tense situation, he was mastering complex movements with ease. The adrenaline and dragons blood in his veins was fulling him on, leaving no room for doubts and second guesses.

The chase, the hunt, was like nothing Hiccup had ever felt before. He was prey, yet he was not. He was the hunter, with his bestial companion with him, being pursued by predators. It was exhilarating.

In a surprise move, the dragons changed their flight, and cornered them once again, but the Monstrous Nightmare, angered at the black dragon and its tiny human interloper, flew right over top of them, and snatched Hiccup right out of the saddle.

"Shadow!" screamed Hiccup as he was being carried off. The look of horror in the Black Moon's face made his heart clench. But then, its eyes flashed red. The sight of him, trapped in another dragons claws, ignited the fury deep inside the Black Moons heart, and he just _snapped._

With a mighty roar, Shadow ignited the fire in his lungs and attacked the others with his crimson flame. They roared and screamed in pain, some of them dropping out of the sky from charred and useless wings.

In mere seconds, Shadow was upon the Monstrous Nightmare, claws digging into its wings. With nothing but their teeth, they fought. Biting, ripping and tearing each other apart.

The moment the Nightmare made a wrong move, Shadow didn't hesitate, grasping its throat in a vice-like grip. The red dragon only had enough time to scream, before its wings were shredded to ribbon, and its gurgling cry was cut off as its entire neck was bitten through. Shadow's powerful jaws cleaved through flesh and bone like a brittle twig.

Hiccup was pulled out of the dead dragon's claws and into Shadow's, not avoiding getting drenched in the beast's blood before the carcass fell from the sky.

Shadow was breathing heavy, holding Hiccup to his chest as he hovered. Hiccup just held on for deer life, not wanting to fall, but also not sure if the dragon had snapped out of its killing spree. They were drenched and dripping with blood.

"Zu'u los ful krosis. Fin Dovah snatched hi ahrk… dii hahdrim shattered. Zu'u lost ful faas. Zu'u mindol zu'u sizaan hi." He whispered. Hiccup gripped the dragon's arms tighter, and rubbed his blood slicked hand over the beast's scales in a comforting manner.

"Lets get back. We need to clean up."

Translations:

 _They want to fight us for flying into them. They are greater amount of them, and you are weaker so they think they win if they fight in a pack against us._

 _They dont know the power or speed of a Black Moon. We can still escape. It is not wise to fight now._

 _I am so sorry. The dragon snatched you and... my mind shattered. I was so afraid. I thought I lost you._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I hope this extra chapter makes up for all the time I was gone. Just a warning, this chapter is from the POV of Stoick, about a month after the events on Berk where Shadow transformed. there are spoilers in here for the next story, but it is time for those spoilers to be revealed. I dont think you will see this one coming! But I must mention, this should be the second last chapter of Black Moon Blood. the next one, from Shadow's and Hiccup's POV will be the last. I will begin to write the next fanfic soon after this one has ended, and I will post a notice chapter on this one when the next is uploaded and ready for reading.**

 **Please leave a review, and any thoughts on what might happen in the future, and what the spoiler could mean for Hiccup and Shadow, and the rest of Berk.**

 **.**

A month, a whole month… gone! Following mere rumour and measly sightings just to get more rumour about where that dastardly demon had gone. Stick was more than pissed. Especially since those rumours had brought him here. The sun was unbearably hot, and he stood out like a shaved bear in a flock of sheep. Everyone here was dressed for the warm weather, and not bothered by it, whereas he and his boat full of Vikings were sweating like pigs.

Why were they here? Because after following that black demon to the island of the Bog Burglars, they had been directed South and told to find Johan. They found the trader after some days at sea, intercepting him before they lost him too far South. The man told him that he did, in fact, meet the shapeshifting dragon, but no, he wasn't traveling on his ship. Johan was a decoy, and he had been tricked.

One interrogation later, Stoick had learnt of the location Johan had been sent to, and the means of which the demo paid the man to be their decoy. So they decided to follow up on that information to meet the buyer who Shadow had pointed him to.

Which brought them here, this festering skinkhole. Johan didn't seemed phased by this damn heat, the lucky bastard. Stoick hated the heat.

Thankfully, it didn't seem like they would be here long, just long enough to find this buyer and get information on where the demon could have headed. A crowd was assembling on Johan's ship, admiring and battering his wares. Only when the crowd had left that evening, did the mysterious buyer appear.

Cloaked head to toe in black but still suitable for the heat, and hidden by a deep hood. The stranger made their way onto the trader's ship, completely aware of their surroundings, but ready for anything. Johan sauntered right up and began talking.

"Ah, you must be the mysterious buyer I've heard so much about. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said Johan, flashing his award winning smile. The stranger chuckled, a feminine sound.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm actually surprised that you have managed to acquire the item. Not many people know of its existence, and even fewer can get it. May I ask who it was you got it from?" she asked.

"Ah, normally I don't discuss suppliers with customers, but seeing as the young man referred to you personally, Lady Midnight, I assume you know him better than a mere supplier of goods. The lad introduced himself as Shadow Void-Wing. 'Common traveller with more hidden information than you can poke a stick at' were his exact words I believe. He told me to sell these goods only to you, and to let you know he was in the area."

Midnight lifted her hands and pushed back the hood of her cloak, revealing beautiful creamy skin and raven black hair. "Oh its been years since I've seen Shadow. How is he?" She asked.

"The young man was traveling another in his company last I saw him. A young boy named Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick the Vast. Bit of a sad story actually."

Stoick noisily climbed onto the ship, drawing the attention of both Johan and Midnight. "That _demon_ kidnapped my son. There is nothing sad about that, its treasonous. Treachery. He kidnapped Hiccup and I want him back… that monster sent Johan to you, so you must know him and how to find him. I want answers, now!"

Midnight didn't flinch under the demands of Stoick, rather, she stood her ground and replied calmly. "I don't think Shadow would _kidnap_ someone without good reason. Its more likely that he rescued the poor boy from a horrible fate. As for where he is, I could only guess that he's gone North. You must have travelled a long way to reach here, so he's most likely long gone. He could be anywhere by now. Your chances of finding him are slim to none by now."

Stock growled in anger at the news. But instead of losing his temper, he pulled out a tiny vial of purple liquid, letting Midnight see it.

"This is what he used to pay Johan to be a decoy. What can you tell me about it?" he demanded. Midnight's eyebrows raised slightly, but she gave no indication of being surprised.

"Now that, is a very hard substance to get a hold of." She smirked. Her tone then became deadly serious. "have you seen the creature that this comes from?"

"That monster is what took my son from me. It burned down my house and destroyed half of my village. And it nearly killed me and my best warriors."

"Well then, you are very lucky to be alive." She said grimly.

"How do I kill it?"

"You can't. You would need legions of soldiers to kill him. An army of thousands. But none would survive such an attack, the dragon would be the last to fall. I'd recommend you forget about him, and move on instead of risking thousands of lives to battle one dragon. Your son is lost to you."

Stoick was about to explode. He was filled with such rage that it took all his strength to hold back from cleaving the woman in two with his axe. Her silver eyes bored into his, unflinching. Stoick wrenched himself away from her and stormed off the boat. "I'm keeping this poison. Find your own!"

Midnight huffed, then turned to Johan. "What a horrible person. I wonder, did Shadow or the young boy mention what happened to want to leave that man?" she inquired. Johan looked uncomfortable. "It would seem, Lady Midnight, that Chief Stoick there had been abusing young Hiccup. Along with most of the village. The poor boy was beaten almost daily, especially from his father. I heard some rumours months ago that the boy had attempted to take his own life multiple times, months before that mysterious Shadow person appeared. I don't blame him for leaving if I'm honest. Shadow mentioned that he took the boy to keep him safe."

"I just hope that the boy can find happiness away from all those tormentors. If you ever see either of them again, tell them that I wish them all the luck in the world. Shadow might be violent and vicious at times, but he knows what he's doing, and wouldn't take someone from his home unless he knew he could help them, and this boy seems to need his help more than most."

With that, the mysterious woman pulled the hood of her cloak back over to conceal her face, and walked off the boat empty handed, but her mind racing.

 _You seem to have made a powerful enemy Shadow, he is relentless in his pursuit for his son… But I've gotten your message, and I am here if you call for me. I have a feeling that we will cross paths soon, my brother…_


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everybody, since I've had nothing to do for the last few days, I thought I would finish this fanfic. I do plan to continue, dont worry, this might be the end of this fanfic, but not the end of the series. there will be more to come, as a continuation. oh, and thanks to those two who reviewed :)

first, to the guest reviewer, if you manage to read this message past where you were up to o chapter 10: I left a note at the beginning of that chapter, the mature stuff and smut was for my own amusement, and for anyone else that liked it (there were a few) That particular scene was writing practice for me, when I write my own books. I wanted to explore the extent in which I could write in that genre. Dont like? dont read. ou can skip those parts if you are uncomfortable.

Amara, thanks for your review, I loved them! I know it might seem like Astrid will bond and everything will be sappy and horrible, but what I have planned is not like that. Yes, she will meet a Black Moon, and yes, she may bond with it. but its more like a 'i tolerate you because everyone else around here is worse' kinda deal. her connection is more like the 'friendship' some people have where they just bitch to them about everything, but they arent really fiends. Berk will not be getting dragons at all in this fic, they will all hate the Black Moons, but Astrid will begin to see them differently. Might not like them by the end, but she will get along with them better than anyone else. Oh, and since you mentioned that you hate Astrid, I should mention that in the next fic, she suffers a lot... bwahahahahaha.

.

Rolling waves and crashing seas thundered below the wings of the Black Moon. The sea spray drenched his wings as he flew too close, but exhaustion prevented him from flying any higher. It was early in the night, but no moon would be seen. The new moon was on approach, and there was no land in sight. The Black Moon and its human rider pushed on. It was too late to turn back now, they would never make it to the closest island in time. In a few hours, the transformation would begin, whether he liked it or not, and wouldn't wait for him to land. If he happened to be over the stormy sea, that's where the transformation would commence, and the Black Moon and human would fall into the ocean and drown. They had to find land. Fast.

"Come on buddy, faster!" cried Hiccup. He could feel the ripples of energy flowing beneath the hardened scales. Shadow's body was getting ready to transform. They had to keep going forward… there was no other choice.

Shadow's wings beat harder, and pushed on, determined to make it to land before midnight. Time was running out. They were beginning to lose hope.

"Come on Shadow, I know its hard, but we have to keep going. I know that we will make it. I just know it."

There was nothing else he could do, except fly, possibly to their doom. Time went on, and no land came into sight. There wasn't much time left. Death seemed like a very real possibility. Shadow was getting delusional. Was that the ocean above them, and the stars below them? No, it was just the reflection. Where the stars blue, or where they red? No, that was just his eyes loosing focus. Was that a castle in front of them? No, there was no castle, just a funny shaped mountain.

Wait… a mountain? A mountain!

Shadow violently shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his claws. There was a mountain, and an island, and it was within reach! They could make it! So he pumped his wings with new speed, determined to make it even though his body was weakening. As long as he could make it there, they would be safe. He would be massively weak after this, but as long as Hiccup was safe, everything would be ok.

The island got closer, and he got weaker. It was so close now, and his wings felt like they were being torn off. His head was pounding, and his body was cold. It was if his scales were no longer retaining heat. The transformation was beginning. Still, he pushed himself on. He had to get Hiccup there. It didn't matter about himself, Hiccup had to survive. That's all he wanted right now.

But they made it, just in time. They found an opening near the top of the mountain, with a large cave inside. It was dark, but they could see multiple tunnels branching off.

As soon as Shadow landed, his legs gave out from under him and he crashed to the ground with a groan. He couldn't hold back anymore. The transformation was already beginning. Hiccup immediately jumped off and unbuckled the saddle while he lay panting on the floor.

Then the pain started. Shadow screamed. His whole body shuddered and began to shrink to human size, his organs reformed to be more suitable for his weaker form. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Hot and cold flushes shivered through his whole body as his bones reformed. Hs wings and tail whispered away into smoke, disappearing into his back as the scales melted away. Muscles spasms shook his body and screams tore their way through his ripped raw vocal chords. The crown of horns shrunk to nothing and his claws retracted into his fingers, his fangs shrinking to human canines. His whole body shook in agony as the transformation continued, and then ended, but he could not move, he could not speak, and he could barely breathe.

It was always like this after a transformation. His weakest point. The almighty hunter, king of dragonkind, reduced to a mewling kit on the stone floor, as helpless as the day he was born. He felt pitiful.

Shadow wasn't even aware that Hiccup had pulled his head into his lap until he felt the young boys finger running though his pitch black hair, smoothing it out. He was content to lay there for some time, and Hiccup didn't seem to mind either, so they waited until the human-turned Black Moon gathered his strength.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Asked Hiccup. Shadow groaned and nodded slowly. Carefully, he attempted to sit up. "Normally, a transformation such as this ends up affecting me worse."

But the words had barely left his mouth before he clamped a hand over his lips. His skin flushed a sickly green and he desperately turned away from the boy before he hurled his guts up.

He spent about twenty minutes purging his stomach of his last meal, which had turned into black sludge that his body didn't agree with anymore. Raw red meat wasn't something you should have in your stomach if you are a human. Eventually, he stopped throwing up when his body had nothing left in it.

Hiccup helped him through it by keeping him upright and not face-planting on the floor, as well as keeping his longish hair out of his face. After what seemed like forever, Shadow calmed down enough to be able stand shakily. Shadow was shivering from the cold, more so than Hiccup, probably due to the fact he was only wearing his normal form fitting black pants. His bare chest was an unhealthy shade of white, and even his tattoos seemed sick.

Shadow took a moment to conjure up his favourite trench coat and a pair of boots before he attempted to stand on his own. "Where exactly are we?" he asked once he finally got a good look at his surroundings.

"A cave in a mountain. We didn't get to see much before you practically crashed in here, but it looked pretty big."

"Any bets on where these tunnels lead?" he asked.

"Not a clue. I say we check it out, cuse we don't want to be sharing a cave with hostile dragons."

Carefully, the two moved down the tunnels, carefully tracking their movements so they would not get lost. The tunnels branched off into many open 'rooms', starlight filtering in through tiny cracks in the rock, but they found no one else. It was only when they made it to the main cavern did they find anything interesting.

High above their heads, about a hundred and fifty meters up, was the top of the mountain, open to the elements, roughly the length of six Monstrous Nightmares. Way down below them, was a huge open cavern, with multiple levels and caves, with tunnels branching off in all sorts of directions. The open cavern was so large, a flock of dragons could fly together in a spiral and not collide in mid-air. Deep within the heart of the mountain, were hot springs bubbling from underground thermals.

This place… it was an inactive volcano. It was enormous. It was…

"It's perfect…" whispered Shadow.

Hiccup looked up at the drake's face, seeing an image of pure wonder and elation. His eyes spoke such volumes of joy it was nearly incomprehensible. Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of the cavern. "Its perfect!" he yelled.

Without warning, Hiccup was grabbed in a tight bear hug and spun around as Shadow laughed in glee. "I cant believe it!" he cried.

"Hold on a moment, what cant you believe?" croaked Hiccup, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs. Shadow set him down on the ground once again, and held his face in his hands. "I never did tell you the true reason for me traveling all over the world, did I?" he asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"My kind, we… we have no home. We've been searching for a nest, a safe place to live and raise our hatchlings, safe from harm. We have never belonged anywhere. We have been desperately… _so desperately_ , trying to find a new home. This place, its perfect. This place could be a nesting ground for Black Moons, we could raise our hatchlings here! We don't have to live alone anymore…"

The tears welling in Shadow's eyes finally fell, but he made no move to wipe them away, he was too happy to care. And that smile, that smile of pure happiness, it ignited the fire in Hiccup's veins seeing him so happy. He looked so handsome when he smiled. Hiccup couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, for coming with me… for helping push me in the right direction on this journey… without you, this place would have remained hidden to the world."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Shadow's form again, squeezing as hard as he could. "I'm glad to have met you, without you, I probably wouldn't be alive. And I'm glad that together, we have found this place…" Hiccup paused, and looked deep into Shadow's silver sparkling eyes, seeing all the emotions racing through them. Tiny flecks of gold shimmered in those liquid depths.

"Welcome, to Dead Mountain. The new home of the Black Moon Dragons."

.

.

.

keep an eye out for the next series, 'The Prince of Moon and Shadow'. The seven Black Moon princes will be united once more, and wreck havoc on those who would stand against their rule. What will happen to Berk in months to come?


End file.
